Hechizo Nocturno
by HoshiNoTsuya
Summary: Hinata es la protagonista principal. Naruto ha visto a una anbu que visita un parque por las noches ¿Quién será esta peculiar kunoichi? Hay una historia detrás del byakugan de Hinata, es diferente al del resto, y por ello, especial. NaruHina.
1. Indirectos Encuentros

**Hechizo Nocturno**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

Aclaración: Hinata es más fuerte, puede llegar a ser OOC pero trataré de no caer mucho.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ti amigo lector. Gracias por la oportunidad.

Capítulo 1. Indirectos Encuentros

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las desiertas calles de Konoha, esa tarde él, Sakura, Sai y Lee llegaron de otra exitosa misión.

Naruto había decidido invitar a Sakura al Ichiraku, pero como siempre, él había sido olímpicamente rechazado por la pelirrosa y terminó cenando solo. Aunque la verdad después de tantos años estando juntos, él ya no podía ver a Sakura de otra forma que no fuera como una hermana, sólo la había invitado para no perder la costumbre.

Una vez terminada su bien merecido tazón de ramen, Naruto decidió caminar un rato, todavía no tenía sueño. Naruto comenzó a recordar algunos sucesos del día, una vez rechazado por Sakura, sus otros dos compañeros de misión se ofrecieron a acompañarlo al Ichiraku, Lee diciendo algo de la llama de la juventud y Sai murmurando algo de la amistad y la comida, seguramente había leído otro libro de "La Perfecta Relación entre Amigos" o "Mejore su Amistad con 20 Sencillos Pasos" o algo por el estilo. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, con el paso del tiempo él había logrado hacer que muchas personas reconocieran su existencia, ahora él se veía rodeado de amigos y personas a las que quería como si fueran su familia, sólo faltaba algo para que su felicidad fuera completa… Sasuke.

Naruto había dedicado cada minuto de su tiempo a entrenar para ser más fuerte y a suplicarle a Tsunade que lo dejara ir en búsqueda de Sasuke, al final, Naruto desistió de sus intentos de persuadir a Tsunade, porque comprendió que todavía no podía traer a Sasuke de regreso a la villa. Todavía no era hora…

_Todavía no…_

Naruto detuvo su caminar, se había encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos que sus piernas lo llevaron a un lugar que definitivamente no estaba en los alrededores de su casa. El rubio observó el paisaje, no parecía haber nadie en las cercanías, estaba en una especie de bosquecillo y más delante estaba un río, cercano a la orilla había una pequeña área de juegos compuesta por un sube y baja, una resbaladilla y tres columpios, en el centro de ésta área había un jardín circular de con algunas flores silvestres. Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y se encontró con un centenar de resplandecientes estrellas y una pálida luna llena, la noche era sin duda hermosa. Naruto trepó hasta lo alto de un árbol y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje nocturno un rato, por lo menos haría eso hasta que le diera un poco de sueño, el lugar le pareció sumamente relajante.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ni idea_, Naruto se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó ya era muy entrada la noche y un suave viento frío corría por todo el lugar. A la orilla del río se distinguía la silueta de una persona recostada sobre la hierba.

_¿Cuándo habría llegado ahí? No importa_.

Naruto bajó del árbol y se fue a su casa.

Pero junto al río yacía la figura de una persona, una chica, para ser exactos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que la identificaba como anbu, acercó sus manos a su cara para retirar la máscara dejando al descubierto un rostro de finas facciones. Sus ojos perlados estaban bien abiertos contemplando la majestuosidad del firmamento, disfrutaba el sentir la fría brisa en su cuerpo y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y sus oscuros cabellos con destellos azules estaban esparcidos desordenadamente sobre la hierba.

La joven poseía un aura de paz, esa noche estaba realmente feliz.

_¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de estar ahí_.

Lentamente la chica cerró sus ojos, esa noche se sentía con ganas de recordar, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente… Una niña pequeña con miedo, vergüenza, regaños, lágrimas, dolor. La niña convertida en una adolescente, una mujer sonriendo, amor, determinación, voluntad, fuerza, esperanza, valentía… Sin duda ella no había tenido una vida fácil pero no se quejaba, sabía perfectamente que en éste mundo hay personas que viven situaciones aún más difíciles que las de ella y jamás se rinden, por ejemplo sus dos ejemplos a seguir la abuela Aiko y Naruto. Éste último sólo por sus recuerdos, el apoyo que él le brindó la ayudó a no caer por completo en un abismo de oscuridad y desesperación. Pero la abuela Aiko, a ella realmente la admiraba. Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica surgió en su rostro.

– Descuida Aiko-san, no lo he olvidado, lo prometí, sólo tres días, ni uno más… Espero que estés bien allá donde te encuentras… Mamá…

La suave voz de la chica se perdió en el viento.

_¿Su nombre? Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata_.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

Las noches pasaron, y siempre que tenían la oportunidad tanto Naruto como Hinata siguieron yendo al pequeño parque a contemplar la noche, unas veces coincidían, otras no; el primero porque lo encontraba relajante y la segunda porque ya era una costumbre que disfrutaba. Para ambos el tiempo que pasaban en ese lugar era preciado, ése era el momento del día en el que liberaban sus mentes y les daban plena libertad para desvariar un rato sin pensar en nada concreto en realidad, era como esa pequeña puertecilla de escape que les permitía salir un poco de la rutina y disfrutar la noche…

_Porque ninguna noche es igual a otra… _

Cuando Naruto llegó esa noche al parque, había una silueta que se balanceaba animadamente en uno de los columpios y reía, parecía que se divertía de lo lindo, de no haber sido por la hora y la complexión habría creído que se trataba de un niño. De momento no le prestó mucha atención.

Hinata se sentía realmente bien, definitivamente ella amaba los columpios, se columpiaba con tantas energías que parecía que alcanzaría las estrellas y ese era su infantil propósito, Hinata reía como seguramente una niña lo haría al querer tocar el cielo impulsándose con un columpio.

_¿Quién de niño no ha hecho lo mismo?_

El sonido de las risas fue en aumento, una risa dulce y melodiosa que el viento arrastró hasta los oídos de un joven rubio que de un momento a otro se sintió lleno de curiosidad por ver qué podría hacer tan feliz a una persona. Así que lentamente se acercó hacia los columpios, procurando no salir de la sombra de los árboles para no ser descubierto y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

– ¡Una anbu! – Exclamó sorprendido al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, se suponía que no debía ser descubierto, pero para Naruto todos los anbus eran ninjas que se tomaban con mucha seriedad su trabajo y trataban de suprimir sus emociones al máximo, como Sai por ejemplo; pero esa joven no, ella parecía hacer todo lo contrario. Naruto sonrió aliviado, al parecer la chica estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no notó su presencia.

Justo en ese momento el columpio alcanzó el punto de altura máxima y la joven saltó con fuerza intentando llegar lo más alto posible, fue un salto magnífico, pero lógico es, que no cumpliría el plan de alcanzar las estrellas del cielo. Lo inevitable llegó, la fuerza de gravedad se hizo presente, el delicado cuerpo de la chica comenzó a caer, en un principio pareció que no haría nada por evitar el impacto de la caída. Naruto se alarmó un poco, una caída de esa altura dolía y dolía mucho, no obstante, cuando la joven se encontraba a escaso espacio del suelo dio una ágil voltereta y aterrizó con gracia en el piso. Por supuesto, era una anbu, debía de ser una extraordinaria ninja, ella no podría lastimarse al caer tan fácilmente. Después de su aterrizaje, la chica todavía tenía mucha energía, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde había dejado su mochila, la tomó y corrió en dirección del río, esa noche se encontraba más feliz de lo normal, era una noche de luna llena. Esa noche ella le regalaría un espectáculo inolvidable a la luna, al viento, las estrellas, al agua y a la oscuridad, sin percatarse claro, de que alguien más vería lo que ella iba a hacer.

– La noche de hoy es hermosa, una ocasión perfecta para un regalo, he disfrutado de esta magia por muchas noches, ahora es mi turno, permítanme demostrarles mi propia magia – Dijo la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Con quién habla? – Susurró Naruto – ¿Regalo? ¿Magia? Ahora comienzo a creer que todos los anbus están locos – Dijo Naruto, recordando a Sai y a Kakashi-sensei, y viendo a la extraña chica.

_Magia humana._

Al llegar a la orilla, Hinata se quitó la máscara y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el complicado peinado que mantenía su cabello fijo a su cráneo y jalando una punta del listón negro con el que lo sujetaba, una cortina de lacios cabellos oscuros como la noche y destellos azulados cayó por su espalda. Tomó un objeto alargado de su mochila, con paso firme se dirigió hacia la orilla, caminó sobre el agua, se posicionó justo en el centro del río, dirigió aquél objeto hacia sus labios, se quedó en esa posición durante unos instantes, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a emitir unos dulces sonidos de ese objeto que resplandecía en la oscuridad, era una flauta transversal, una fina flauta de plata.

El aire se vio envuelto con los dulces sonidos de la flauta, en ese momento las estrellas y la luna parecieron brillar con más intensidad, como si mostraran agradecimiento por la magnífica pieza que se estaba interpretando en ese lugar de Konoha, el viento soplaba dulcemente haciendo bailar los cabellos de la chica y el agua corría al ritmo de las notas de la flauta y el de su misteriosa creadora.

Hinata siguió tocando, parecía disfrutarlo al máximo, tocó y tocó, el pulcro sonido podría embelesar a cualquiera y Naruto no era la excepción, en ese momento todo desapareció, en la mente de Naruto sólo estaba la chica de cabellos oscuros tocando la flauta, era un sonido mágico…

Hinata dejó de tocar.

– Esta es mi forma de decir gracias, hasta pronto – Hizo una elegante reverencia, se enderezó y sonrió, era una cálida sonrisa. Hinata se dirigió a la orilla, se colocó la máscara pero dejó su cabello suelto, recogió sus cosas, guardó su flauta y se marchó del lugar, pasó justo al lado de Naruto quien seguía oculto en las sombras, y a su paso quedó el rastro del aroma de jazmines, Naruto nunca olvidaría ese perfume, porque de la chica, no sabía quién podría ser, desde su posición no logró ver su rostro, tal vez algún día descubriera su identidad, pero eso es lo difícil de los anbus, no sabes cuál es su identidad.

Entonces sería un reto, Naruto amaba los retos, además, últimamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Kakashi y Yamato estaban de misión y no podrían entrenarlo.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

Las noches pasaron, Naruto se fue de misión, regresó y se fue otra vez, él y la joven ya no volvieron a coincidir en el parque, al grado tal que Naruto llegó a creer que todo había sido su imaginación, como aquélla vez hace unos años en la que vio a una hermosa mujer danzando sobre un lago y unas gotas de agua se movían alrededor de ella; eso sucedió cuando iba de misión con Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

Sin más remedio, Naruto desistió de su empresa y dejó de frecuentar el parque, lo que él no sabía era que precisamente esa noche la chica misteriosa iría nuevamente al parque.

La noche llegó y una figura caminaba por el parque, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente. Unas nubes dificultaban la vista de las estrellas, los sonidos del bosque se escuchaban aún menos de lo normal, la noche no parecía muy alegre, al igual que ella. Esa tarde nuevamente había sido rechazada por su padre. Hinata se acostó en la hierba, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar…

Regresaba de su entrenamiento en el bosque, había salido muy temprano por la mañana y entrenado sin parar ni un sólo momento, ahora estaba cansada y se dirigía hacia su habitación para darse una ducha; sin embargo, en su camino se encontró con su padre y con Neji entrenando en uno de los patios de la mansión.

– Buenas tardes – Saludó Hinata con una reverencia a ambos.

– Buenas tardes Hinata-sama – Contestó Neji. Su padre sólo la miró.

– ¿En casa tan temprano? ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó Hiashi.

– Estaba en el bosque – Contestó Hinata

– Perdiendo el tiempo supongo, pero no importa, aunque entrenaras no mejorarías ni un poco – Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños, Neji se dio cuenta – Por otro lado, el entrenamiento de Neji sí ha dado frutos, él ha mejorado mucho. Ahora Neji es casi tan fuerte como yo y seguramente pronto será tan poderoso como yo lo fui en mis mejores años de juventud. Me gustaría que ustedes dos se enfrentaran, ahora – Dijo Hiashi haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Neji sorprendido y viendo a Hiashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Hiashi-sama, no creo que sea el momento para un combate con Neji, además, usted sabe que mi hermano Neji es mucho más fuerte que yo. Luchar conmigo ni siquiera podría llamarse entrenamiento – Dijo Hinata tratando de evitar la pelea.

– Hinata-sama… – Susurró Neji.

– Hinata; no estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni tu consentimiento, te estoy dando una orden. Por supuesto que ya sé que Neji es más fuerte que tú, pero quiero verlos combatir – El tono de Hiashi era realmente frío. Hinata suspiró resignada.

– Como desee Hiashi-sama – Diciendo eso se posicionó justo enfrente de su primo.

– Neji – Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al chico – No te contengas, si lo haces suspenderé todos los entrenamientos por tiempo indefinido – Neji bajó la vista, no tenía opción, él estimaba a su prima, en los últimos años habían convivido más y tenían una linda relación, él no deseaba lastimarla pero todavía tenía cosas que aprender del líder del clan Hyuuga.

– No te preocupes hermano, estaré bien – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba la posición del estilo Hyuuga. Neji alzó la mirada pero todavía estaba preocupado ¿Cómo podía sonreír Hinata en una situación como esa?

– Neji, deja de perder el tiempo ¡Comienza ya! – Ordenó impaciente Hiashi.

El combate dio inicio, Neji hizo el primer movimiento, a gran velocidad corrió hacia su prima.

– ¡Byakugan! ¡Juuken! – Exclamó Neji

"_Perdóname hermano, pero yo no atacaré"_ Pensó Hinata y con un ágil movimiento esquivó el Juuken y activó su Byakugan. El combate continuó, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, Neji atacaba y Hinata esquivaba de una manera en la que a los ojos de su padre pareciera que ella era tan débil que ni siquiera podía atacar decentemente. Pero funcionó sólo a los ojos de Hiashi porque Neji sabía que su prima no estaba luchando seriamente.

– ¡Hakke Kuusho! – Dijo Neji.

"_Si eso me toca me va a doler"_ Pensó Hinata. Su posición cambió un poco, ya no era la del estilo Hyuuga, pero no era muy diferente, de las manos de Hinata surgieron unos finísimos hilos de chakra, que unidos a una serie de movimientos y la innata flexibilidad de la chica Hyuuga le permitieron bloquear los ataques de su primo, fue la parte de la batalla en la que Hinata resaltó más, aunque se las arregló para que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

En una parte del combate Hinata y Neji cayeron al suelo en direcciones contrarias después de un impacto entre las técnicas de los combatientes.

– Vaya, creo que perdí – Exclamó Hinata y con una inocente sonrisa agregó – Eres muy bueno hermano Neji, has mejorado increíblemente. Ánimo con tu entrenamiento.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudiendo un poco la tierra de sus ropas, hizo una reverencia, dirigió la vista hacia su padre para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos.

_Esos ojos que siempre eran fríos con ella, esos que mostraban una eterna inconformidad, esos ojos que nunca la veían con el destello de orgullo que tenían para Hanabi y Neji… unos ojos que mostraban un profundo rechazo. Esos ojos a los que tanto temía cuando niña, a los que antes en sueños veía_ _brillar sólo para ella, yacían opacos justo ante ella… _

_Como siempre_.

Realmente detestaba que la vieran de ese modo, parecía que le susurraban en sus oídos que era una inútil, que no servía para nada... Ésa no era la vida que quería vivir, ella quería ser aceptada siendo imperfecta, no quería vivir para complacer a los demás ni hacer todo por llenar las expectativas de otros…

_No, ya no, nunca más. _

Cuando era niña ella se esforzaba siempre al máximo, por complacer a su padre y que éste le regalara una mirada y una sonrisa de aceptación o por lo menos le mostrara un poco de amabilidad ¿Era demasiado pedir? Parece que para su padre sí. Se esforzó y se esforzó ¿Y qué obtuvo a cambio? Nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que ella realmente quería, ni siquiera palabras de aliento o algo por el estilo. Sólo miradas despectivas dirigidas a ella por parte de su padre ¿Es que acaso disfrutaba el hacerla sentir infeliz? Ella sólo quería sentir que alguien la quería y la apreciaba por el simple hecho de existir y no por qué tan poderosa era.

– Hinata eres demasiado débil, no sé cómo es que llegaste a convertirte en anbu, sigues siendo una vergüenza para el clan. El que tengas un puesto en el escuadrón anbu no significa que seas del todo una digna heredera, si en poco tiempo no muestras valor para el clan, se te destituirá como heredera del Souke, se te colocará el sello del pájaro enjaulado y serás degradada al Bouke – Dijo Hiashi con un frío tono a Hinata.

– ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó Hinata con una completa indiferencia.

– Márchate – Ordenó aún más fríamente Hiashi.

Hinata hizo una reverencia nuevamente y abandonó el patio de entrenamiento.

– Buen combate Neji – Dijo Hiashi, pero el chico estaba de pie con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido – ¿Sucede algo?

– Toda la pelea fue una actuación, Hinata-sama nunca trató de atacar. Fue como un juego.

– Tonterías, ella no pudo seguir tu ritmo y no tenía oportunidades para atacar. Es tu imaginación, el entrenamiento termina por hoy – Dicho esto, Hiashi se incorporó y se retiró del patio.

– No lo creo Hiashi-sama, ella oculta algo.

Hinata se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión, en su habitación. Ya se había bañado, salió por el balcón como todas las noches en las que iba al parque. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, recordando su día en una noche nublada. Hinata estaba triste, pero no como lo hubiera estado años atrás cuando no conocía el amor, ahora todo era diferente gracias a Aiko y a Rikuto; si bien, aún le dolía que su padre la despreciara, puesto que el sentir es inevitable, ya no le daba la importancia que le daría años atrás.

Hinata se relajó un poco y terminó quedándose dormida. Cuando despertó, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada.

_¿Qué horas serían? ¿Las tres? ¿Las cuatro? No importaba mucho_.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles de Konoha rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar todas las luces estaban apagadas, nadie había notado su ausencia.

_O eso creía ella... _

De un salto alcanzó su balcón, con cuidado abrió la ventana y entró a su habitación. Lo que vio la dejó petrificada, alguien estaba sentado en su cama.

_Sorpresa._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este Fanfic, que es el primero que escribo de Naruto.

Me alegraría mucho el que te tomaras un tiempo y me escribieras un review, quiero conocer tu opinión. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios

¿Qué les parece?

Naruto deseando descubrir a esa enigmática kunoichi y termina pensando que fue un sueño. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Un día la encontrará _Tal vez... _Naruto es alarmantemente olvidadizo_  
_

Por otro lado tenemos a Hinata y su "magia", personalmente considero que la música es la magia más dulce que podemos crear los humanos porque puede ser disfrutada por cualquier persona y es capaz de transmitir los sentimientos de una manera única y fantástica.

¿Quién es Aiko?

Hinata es una gran actriz ¿No lo creen? Pero ¿Por qué esconde su talento? ¿Qué motivos tiene? Déjenme decirles (un adelantito) que son poderosos.

Oh, oh ¿Quién es esa persona que está en la habitación de Hinata?

¡Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: La Verdad


	2. La Verdad

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

Dedicado a ti, amigo lector, espero lo disfrutes.

**Capítulo 2: La verdad**

– He-Hermano Neji ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo Hinata completamente sorprendida en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

– Esperándola Hinata-sama – Contestó Neji.

– Sin el "sama" por favor, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, me estás haciendo dudar de tu genialidad hermano – Dijo Hinata en broma.

– ¿Dónde ha estado? – Hinata se puso tensa.

– Este… ¿Yo? – Murmuró Hinata completamente nerviosa

– Sí usted.

– Pues… Salí a dar un paseo y me quedé dormida – Dijo Hinata juntando y separando las puntas de los dedos índices de sus manos.

– Hinata-sama, no es seguro que usted ande sola en la noche por las calles, podría ser peligroso.

– ¡Hermano! Sin el "sama" – Se quejó Hinata – Además, ya tengo 19 años, puedo cuidarme yo solita. Soy anbu ¿Recuerdas?

– Sí lo sé Hinata-sama, pero usted sigue siendo una chica.

– Neji – La expresión de Hinata era seria, se acercó a su primo lentamente, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su primo y comenzó a zarandearlo – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Hinata-sama, sólo Hinata?

– Ya entendí Hinata-sama – Dijo Neji algo mareado, Hinata se cayó de espaldas. Su primo definitivamente nunca dejaría las formalidades.

– Bien Neji, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Son las cuatro de la mañana. Ninguna persona que no tenga algo que decir esperaría a otra tanto tiempo.

– Quiero hablar sobre el combate de hoy en la tarde – Hinata arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué hay con eso? – Dijo Hinata con una voz inocente al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso.

– ¿Por qué fingió?

– ¿Fingir? ¿Por qué tendría que fingir algo?

– Eso es lo que quiero que me explique, todo el combate fue una perfecta actuación, logró engañar a Hiashi-sama, pero a mí no. Yo sé que usted es más fuerte que lo que nos mostró en ése espectáculo.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

– ¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama?

– Hermano, te estás confundiendo. ¿Cómo podría ser yo rival para ti? No te preocupes tanto, tú eres muy fuerte y la persona que más ha sido bendecida con las habilidades del clan Hyuuga – Dijo Hinata restándole importancia al asunto.

– No, la que se está confundiendo es usted Hinata-sama ¿Por qué engañarnos a todos de esa manera? Usted no está ganado nada. No es fácil ganar el puesto de anbu y usted ya lo tiene, además, la máscara que usted porta no es una muy común.

Hinata se acostó en el piso y acomodó sus manos bajo su cabeza, su rostro adquirió una expresión seria.

– Está bien Neji, eres el único miembro del clan al que no puedo engañar y al parecer al único que en realidad le importa lo que me pasa, sólo por eso te contaré la verdad. Únicamente cinco personas en ésta villa la conocen, ahora serás la sexta y sinceramente no me interesa que haya una séptima. Escucha con atención hermano porque no repetiré mis palabras, es una historia algo larga, será mejor que te pongas cómodo. – Neji asintió y Hinata continuó – Unos meses después de que regresaste de la fallida misión para traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke a la villa yo conocí a una buena mujer llamada Aiko, Aiko-san se convirtió en una madre para mí y yo en una hija para ella, las dos estábamos solas, ella me enseñó lo que era el amor y el cariño, a su lado me sentí querida, valiosa. Ella fue la primera persona que realmente reconoció mi existencia y me aceptó con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Yo la amaba, era la persona a la que más quería, era mi madre. Me enseñó muchas cosas, yo le daba todo mi cariño y ella me correspondía y me regalaba muchas sonrisas. Era una mujer hermosa, su cabello era rojo, rizado y muy largo, su piel tenía un tono claro pero no era del todo blanca, era alta y delgada, sus ojos eran castaños claro, tenían tanta luz que jamás creí que llegaran a apagarse algún día.

Aiko-san me consoló todas las veces que lloraba cuando me sentía rechazada por mi familia, ella siempre estaba ahí para mí. Todo el amor que me daba logró llenar el vacío que el dolor había hecho en mi interior e incluso logró formar un escudo que me protegía y me daba más seguridad en mí misma, con el tiempo ya nada de lo que pensara el clan Hyuuga sobre mí me importaba, ahora puedo decir que soy completamente inmune. No me gustaba sentirme triste, prefería estar feliz, gracias a Aiko-san aprendí que lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran no me afectaría si yo no lo permitía.

Aiko-san tiene un hermano, no sé si hayas escuchado de él, su nombre es Rikuto, él es un ermitaño que protege unas de las montañas cercanas al país del Rayo…

– ¿Rikuto? ¿El legendario Lobo de las Montañas de la Luna? – Interrumpió Neji.

– Valla, sí que lo conoces, espero que el maestro no se entere, no ayudará en nada a su ego.

– ¡¿Maestro?! – Ahora Neji estaba alarmado.

– Déjame continuar.

– Sí Hinata-sama – Neji tenía curiosidad genuina.

– Aiko-san quería ayudarme a volverme más fuerte, pero ella no podía enseñarme nada relacionado con el mundo ninja, por eso se ofreció a llevarme a las montañas donde habitaba su hermano para ver si él aceptaba entrenarme. Yo no quería que el clan Hyuuga se enterara de nada, yo quería ser aceptada por lo que era y no por qué tan útil le era al clan. Así que fui a ver a Tsunade-sama, ella fue muy amable conmigo, me escuchó atentamente y me brindó su apoyo. Tsunade-sama mandó una carta al consejo del clan, diciendo que yo debía de ir a vivir por un periodo de tiempo indefinido a las montañas por motivos de salud, el clan dijo que tenía libertad de hacer lo que fuera si era la Hokage quien lo decía, además se tomaron las molestias de especificar explícitamente que si yo moría en mi estadía no habría problema alguno, ésas montañas tienen fama de ser peligrosas.

Y así, gracias a la Hokage Aiko-san y yo pudimos salir sin problemas de Konoha, llegamos a las montañas de la Luna. Nos costó mucho encontrar el sitio en el que Rikuto-sensei vivía, al ser un ermitaño, su morada se encontraba en la parte más remota del lugar, cuando nos acercamos a una de las cuevas de las montañas tres lobos aparecieron frente nosotras, enseñaban sus colmillos y parecían dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Yo tenía que proteger a Aiko-san, tomé unos de mis kunais, me coloqué frente a ella en posición defensiva.

Después descubrimos que los lobos servían a Rikuto-sensei, logré pasar la prueba que condicionaba si era digna de ser entrenada por él. Desde entonces comenzó mi entrenamiento.

Pasó el tiempo, logré completar mi entrenamiento con muchos esfuerzos, pero muy satisfactoriamente. Un año y medio viví en las montañas. Muchas de los entrenamientos de Rikuto-sensei consistían en hacer misiones para villas vecinas, por ser él un ermitaño su trabajo era muy bien pagado, las cifras que recibía eran ridículamente altas y al término del trabajo Rikuto-sensei me daba un porcentaje de la paga. Cumplí muchas misiones unas veces sola, otras con Rikuto-sensei. Las palabras "Soy alumna del ermitaño de las Montañas de la Luna. Rikuto-sensei me envía en su lugar" me abrían las puertas en muchas villas, donde se me encomendaban diferentes misiones. Todas fueron cumplidas.

_Impecablemente._

Con el paso del tiempo me gané un apodo en el mundo ninja, me convertí en la _Estrella de Plata_, era descrita como "Una misteriosa kunoichi, cuya agilidad y poder son sorprendentes. Una ninja que no toma la vida de sus adversarios, pero después de que un ninja se enfrenta a ella jamás puede volver a ser un shinobi. Se ganó el nombre debido a que ella no revela su nombre pero de su cuello siempre pende una fina estrella de plata."

– ¡La _Estrella de Plata_! – Neji interrumpió de nuevo.

– ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Hinata riendo, al tiempo que cogía la cadena que adornaba su cuello y mostraba una estrella de plata.

– ¡No lo puedo creer!, mi equipo y yo escuchamos hablar de ella cuando estábamos en los límites del país de la Roca. La _Estrella de Plata_ es mi prima y yo no lo sabía.

– De hecho hermano, eres la sexta persona que lo sabe.

– ¿Quién más lo sabe?

– Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-san y Tsunade-sama.

– ¿Y qué pasó después Hinata-sama?

– Viví un año y medio en las Montañas de la Luna, Aiko-san y Rikuto-sensei fueron como unos padres para mí, los lobos se convirtieron en mis hermanos y yo en su hermana, ahí está mi familia, no en el Clan Hyuuga. Fueron los días más felices de toda mi vida, superé mi timidez y mis temores al lado de Rikuto-sensei y Aiko-san. Cuando terminé el entrenamiento Aiko-san me regaló este colgante de estrella.

La voz de Hinata adquirió un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido para Neji, él lo sabía muy bien, Hinata no era feliz en la villa, por lo menos no como ella lo sería en las montañas.

– Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo Hinata-sama, si usted es realmente fuerte ¿Por qué fingir que no tiene potencial? – Ante esta pregunta Hinata soltó una melodiosa risa.

– Hermano Neji, lo de dudar de tu genialidad iba en serio. Supongamos que Hiashi se entera que no soy un fracaso ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Naturalmente él querría entrenar a su heredera, cada vez dedicaría menos tiempo en ti y a tus entrenamientos; ahora, también está Hanabi, al haber una heredera digna, en este caso yo, a ella se le pondría el sello del pájaro enjaulado e inmediatamente dejaría de formar parte de la familia principal.

Neji, por más mal que ella me trate, sigue siendo mi hermana, yo la quiero y a ti también. No puedo permitir que algo así les suceda. No me parece justo para ustedes.

_Justicia._

Neji se quedó helado. Hinata había estado pensando todo el tiempo en Hanabi y en él, nunca en ella. ¿Cómo demonios podía ella hablar de justicia? ¡Ella era la que sufría más injusticias que nadie en esa mansión! Neji sintió cómo Hinata se sentaba a un lado de él y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Te das cuenta hermano? – Murmuró suavemente.

– ¡Pe-Pero Hinata-sama!, si esto sigue así será a usted a quien le pondrán el sello.

– Es lo más seguro, pero descuida, mientras tú y Hanabi estén bien, lo que a mí me pase me tiene sin cuidado. Encontraré alguna forma de arreglármelas, tengo uno que otro truco bajo la manga – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y restándole importancia al tema.

– ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – Neji estaba alarmado ¿Su prima era masoquista, o qué?

– Neji, yo soy feliz. Porque soy capaz de proteger a las personas que me importan, antes yo era incapaz de hacer eso, antes yo era un estorbo, ahora me siento útil. No te preocupes por mí hermano, me alegra poder ayudar.

La voz de Hinata fue tan sincera que Neji ni siquiera intentó reprimir sus impulsos y abrazó a su prima, era el primer abrazo que él le daba a Hinata. El cuerpo de Hinata era cálido y toda ella despedía una delicada esencia de jazmines. Hinata estaba sorprendida, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su primo.

– Muchas gracias Hinata-sama – Dijo Neji separándose de su prima, pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hinata terminó con el encanto de la escena.

– Será mejor que me digas cuántos golpes necesitas para no utilizar mi nombre y el "sama" en la misma oración.

La voz de Hinata hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Neji, tal vez fue por el brusco cambio de ambiente y el que Neji tuviera baja la guardia. Hinata bostezó.

– Neji, creo que ya debes de irte a dormir, no falta mucho para el amanecer y los dos debemos descansar.

– Una última pregunta ¿Por qué cuando habla de Aiko-san lo hace en pasado?

Hinata no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero decidió contestarla.

– Aiko-san falleció hace unos meses, su salud siempre había sido algo delicada. Ella enfermó y no logró recuperarse – Cada una de las palabras de Hinata denotaban un dolor desgarrador conforme salían de sus labios.

– Lo siento mucho – Neji sabía que había tocado una profunda y dolorosa herida.

– ¿Saciada tu curiosidad? – Neji asintió en respuesta.

– Buenas noches Hinata… – Neji no pudo terminar la oración porque una shuriken pasó rozando su cara para irse a clavar en la pared que estaba detrás de él.

– Que descanses hermano – Hinata había sido quien lanzó la shuriken, justo para impedir que su primo agregara "sama" a su nombre.

Neji salió de su habitación, y Hinata se recostó en la cama. Había recordado muchas cosas en tan solo unas horas, estaba exhausta.

– Buenas noches Aiko-san – La voz de Hinata se perdió en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Detrás de la pared que comunicaba el cuarto de Hinata con el del Hanabi, yacía la última completamente inmóvil, con una de sus orejas recargada en la pared. Una silenciosa lágrima recorría su rostro.

_Descubrir la verdad puede ser una experiencia dolorosa._

_Como exponer directamente al sol los ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra..._

Ella siempre había menospreciado a su hermana, pero su hermana sólo sonreía ante sus desplantes ¿Así eran las cosas? Ella siempre la trataba de débil, cuando la realidad era que Hinata era mucho más fuerte que otra persona que ella conociera, Hinata había soportado mucho sufrimiento…

Y_ aun seguía de pie sin guardar resentimiento alguno_,

Hinata había perdido todo lo que era posible perder…

_Y aun estaba ahí con su sonrisa, lista para enfrentar lo que fuera que le deparara la vida._

_¿No es así una persona fuerte?_

Hinata se estaba sacrificando por su hermana y por su primo, cuando todos sabían que ellos fueron los que peor la trataron, después de Hiashi, claro. Pobre Hiashi, cuando se entere de que la "débil" de Hyuuga Hinata, que no tiene ni un solo cabello de débil, lo ha estado engañando haciéndole creer lo que ella quería que creyera, seguro le daba un ataque.

_Giros del caprichoso destino._

Pero comunicar eso no le correspondía a Hanabi. Lo que sí es seguro, es que ella Hyuuga Hanabi, comenzaría a tratar mejor a su hermana Hinata.

_Hermana._

Valla ironía, antes ella se consideraba hija única y negaba la existencia de una hermana.

_Lo que antes era su vergüenza, ahora sería su orgullo. _

Desde ese momento ella reconocía la existencia de Hyuuga Hinata.

**Notas de la Autora :**

¡Hola a tods!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero debido a problemas en casa, hoy estoy publicando "clandestinamente" (mi madre no puede soportar el verme sentada escribiendo en la computadora y me ha prohibido tocarla T.T).

Pero, en fin ¿Qué les parece?

Neji ya se enteró de casi todo lo que Hinata hizo en las Montañas de la Luna... y Hanabi también O.O Veamos si ahora tratará mejor a Hinata.

Hinata es bastante noble, miren que hacer todo lo que hace por Neji y Hanabi no cualquiera lo hace.

Ya descubrimos algo muy importante sobre Aiko, ella ha sido la persona que más influencia ha tenido en la vida de Hinata. Uh, y Rikuto, ya sabemos que es su maestro y tiene un ego alto jajaja.

¿Se dieron cuenta? Hinata no llama "padre" a Hiashi, ni en este capítulo, ni en el anterior, ni en ninguno de los futuros xD

Sé que el capítulo en sí está cortito (Le quité cinco páginas, quedaron siete). Como el título lo dice, se manejan grandes volúmenes de información y me pareció que quedaba muy tedioso, pero ¡No se preocupen! El sábado si Dios quiere publicaré un Especial "Hinata y las Montañas de la Luna" donde descubriremos qué fue lo que hizo nuestra heroína con lujo de detalle.

¿Y dónde quedó Naruto? Pues, verán, en estos momentos se encuentra de misión y no aparecerá hasta el capítulo 4 (El 3 sigue siendo propiedad exclusiva de Hinata, pero también tendremos invitados y nuevos personajes ;D)

Capítulo 3: Caos en la Mansión Hyuuga

_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será lo que pasará?_

¡Gracias por leer! Espero y me permitas seguir conociendo tu opinión. Saludos ;)

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me ayudan mucho (son la inspiración xD), la verdad, creí que tendría a lo mucho 3 reviews, pero ya van 12, soy feliz .  
**

**Contestación a Reviews:**

Si estás registrado, te mandé un e-mail, esta sección es para anónimos.

kumi: ¡Gracias por comentar! Aquí tenemos la continuación, espero y te guste ;D

Taniachan: ¡Adivinaste! Neji era la persona que esperaba a Hinata, muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que el fic te gustara. ¡Saludos!

karerin: ¡Que bueno que te gustaron mis descripciones! (Me cuestan mucho trabajo TT) Gracias por tu comentario ;)

dark angel: ¡Tienes la idea! Muchas personas ven la noche como algo frío y lleno de soledad, yo personalmente la encuentro relajante y hermosa, la luna, las estrellas, la brisa que tiene y que el día no, son cosas que me parecen fantásticas. Huy, en unos capítulos más veremos más sobre la personalidad de Hinata, ella definitivamente ha crecido mucho como persona, mucho se debe a Aiko y a Rikuto. ¡Cuídate! Gracias por tu review.

leosapiens29: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Estoy feliz de que la historia te guste ;)

Hinatalove: Gracias por tu review, aquí tenemos la continuación y no te preocupes, jamás lo abandonaré, no podría, me he encariñado mucho xD

Tsunade25: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Gracias por el "escribes bien" n/n, espero que continúes disfrutándolo ¡Saludos!

Marianela de Argentina: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! jajaja el suspenso es grande y esperemos que pronto venga en dosis más grandes ;D. A mi también me gusta el NaruHina (Son taaaan lindos). Sobre la magia, no será como la de los magos y brujas, es de la que tenemos todos los humanos pero que desgraciadamente no siempre usamos. Pronto descubriremos el por qué del summary ("Una bruja que reina en la noche") ¡Todo a su tiempo! Además necesitamos de la ayuda de un personaje nuevo. ¡Cuídate! ;)


	3. Caos en la Mansión Hyuuga E1

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

_Dedicado a ti, amigo lector, espero lo disfrutes._

**Especial 1: Hinata y las Montañas de la Luna.**

Gracias al apoyo de la Quinta Hokage Aiko y Hinata lograron emprender su camino hasta las Montañas de la Luna, sitio en el cual planeaban encontrar a Rikuto.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, las Montañas de la Luna se encuentran a un día de distancia de Konoha. El conjunto de las Montañas de la Luna está compuesto por cuatro diferentes montañas, cada una corresponde a una fase lunar, Montaña Luna Creciente, Montaña Luna Menguante, Montaña Luna Nueva y Montaña Luna Llena, esta última también es llamada la montaña Principal puesto que es la más grande de todas.

Finalmente Hinata y Aiko llegaron a las Montañas de la Luna, y lo que Hinata vio la dejó asombrada, ante ella estaban cuatro montañas, cada una diferente a la otra, pero todas hermosas a su manera. La Montaña Luna Creciente es la más pequeña de todas, su paisaje tiene un aspecto un poco seco. La Montaña Luna Menguante es la segunda más pequeña, la vegetación la coloreaba de un tono verde vida, aparentaba ser un lugar tranquilo. La Montaña de la Luna Nueva es la segunda más grande, es la más sombría y misteriosa de las cuatro. Y por último está la Montaña de la Luna Llena, es la más alta de todas y la que ofrece el paisaje más hermoso.

– Estas son las Montañas de la Luna ¿Qué te parecen Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Aiko a la niña que la acompañaba.

– Son… Son… ¡Son bellísimas Aiko-san! – Los ojos de Hinata revelaban su gran entusiasmo. Aiko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

– Rikuto debe de estar en la Montaña Principal ¿Vamos Hinata-chan?

– ¡Sí Aiko-san!

Ambas comenzaron el ascenso por la montaña, el camino fue agotador y había que tener mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos en falso y tropezar, afortunadamente no tuvieron problemas. Al seguir caminando descubrieron una cueva, justo cuando se dirigían a explorarla tres lobos adultos aparecieron ante ellas con actitud agresiva.

Hinata reaccionó por reflejo, su cuerpo se movió instintivamente y en pocos segundos se colocó delante de Aiko con un kunai en las manos, en posición defensiva. Tenía que proteger a Aiko, protegería a sus seres queridos, ella deseaba cambiar.

_Y lo haría._

Los lobos no atacaban y Hinata seguía dispuesta a enfrentarlos. La tensión comenzó a llenar el ambiente, hasta que…

– ¿Ésta es la forma de recibir a tu única hermana, Rikuto? – Dijo tranquilamente Aiko.

– ¿Aiko? ¿Eres tú? – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

– ¿Quién más? Retira ya a tus lobos, ¿Es ésa forma de tratar a una mujer y a una niña? – Una risa se escuchó y los lobos se retiraron.

– No has cambiado hermanita, valiente chica la que te acompaña, encarar a Shun, Taiga y Daichi sin vacilar no es algo que vea muy seguido ¿Cómo se llama la jovencita?

Aiko-san dirigió su vista hacia Hinata y asintió.

– Mi-mi nombre es Hinata.

– ¿Apellido? – Preguntó Rikuto.

– Eso no importa hermano, ella no es aceptada por su familia, no hay mucho que la ate a ésta, así que no creo necesario mencionarlo – Intervino Aiko.

– Cierto, lo pregunté sólo como algo de rutina, en realidad no es un dato importante ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

– Me-me g-gustaría que me ayudara a entrenar – La voz de Hinata denotaba nerviosismo puro.

– ¿Ara? ¿Y por qué quiere la señorita que éste gran ermitaño la entrene?

– Qui-quiero volverme fuerte y-y dejar de s-sentirme inútil.

– ¿Lo haces por alguien? – Preguntó Rikuto. Hinata se tomó unos momentos para responder a la pregunta.

– Sí, lo hago por mí y porque quiero dejar de ser la que siempre es protegida, quiero proteger a todos los que pueda y quiera proteger – Contestó Hinata con gran determinación.

– Dices que no eres aceptada por tu familia ¿Ellos saben de esto? El entrenamiento que yo imparto es muy peligroso, podrías incluso perder la vida.

– Mi clan no sabe de esto, para ellos yo estoy en las montañas debido a problemas de salud. A ellos no les importa si muero, es más, estoy segura de que se sentirían afortunados si muriera y no regresara jamás – Dijo Hinata con una mirada un poco melancólica, para después esbozar una tímida sonrisa – Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, en ésta vida hay cosas peores, además, ¿No es la muerte una consecuencia de la vida?

Rikuto pareció un poco sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Cuántos años podría tener esa niña? ¿12? ¿13?

– No parece que el rechazo te afecte.

– Por 13 años he sido despreciada por mi propia familia, pero ahora tengo a Aiko-san y no tengo deseos de sentirme desdichada de nuevo – Rikuto observó a Hinata directamente a ojos, la pequeña estaba decidida y sin dudar mantuvo el contacto visual con los castaños ojos del ermitaño.

– Jovencita, supongo que eres digna de tomar la prueba, si la pasas, te adoptaré como alumna, sino, tendrás que olvidarte de que yo te entrene. No es un juego para niños, si quieres volverte fuerte tienes que esforzarte mucho. Hoy a las once de la noche, te llevaré a lo profundo del bosque, ahí serás puesta a prueba.

– Muchas gracias Rikuto-san – Hinata mostró una infantil sonrisa.

– ¡Muy bien! Ahora veamos en qué condiciones infrahumanas has estado viviendo hermano – Dijo Aiko dirigiéndose hacia la cueva de la que antes había salido Rikuto.

Hinata pudo ver cómo todos los músculos de Rikuto se tensaban, sus castaños ojos tuvieron un destello de temor, trató de detener a su hermana, pero fue demasiado tarde.

– ¡Rikuto! ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Aquí vives? – Aiko se veía enojada

– Cla-claro que no hermanita esta es sólo una cueva normal, mi casa está más al este – Se excusó Rikuto, aunque la verdad era que sí había estado viviendo en la cueva.

_¿Una razón? No lo sé ¿Tiene que haberla?_

_No la hay._

Caminaron por el bosque, no parecía que algún humano hubiera estado allí antes, todo se veía tan tranquilo, tan natural, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

– ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Aiko

– Sí, mucho – Los ojos de Hinata iban de aquí para allá tratando de retener cada centímetro del espectacular paisaje en su memoria.

– ¡Ja! ¿A que mis montañas son más hermosas que ese pedazo de tierra al que llaman Konoha? – Exclamó Rikuto

– Cierra la boca – Dijo Aiko

– Los dos lugares son hermosos, cada uno a su manera. En Konoha, por ejemplo, los atardeceres se ven más claramente, las luces del crepúsculo se disfrutan completamente; en cambio aquí, el crepúsculo pasa a segundo plano y se convierte en el fondo del paisaje que brindan las montañas. Las dos vistas son preciosas. – Dijo Hinata.

Tanto Rikuto como Aiko sonrieron, la inocencia de la niña era adorable.

_Encantadora._

Por el resto del camino Aiko y Rikuto se la pasaron discutiendo, pero parecía que los dos lo disfrutaban, Hinata sólo de dedicaba a observar a sus acompañantes y tratar de disimular algunas risas. ¿Realmente Rikuto era mayor que Aiko? El hombre actuaba más infantilmente que Aiko, aunque se veían casi de la misma edad, los rasgos de Aiko eran más finos.

– ¡Hemos llegado! – Anunció Rikuto

– Aquí no hay nada – Dijo Aiko

– ¿Eso crees hermanita? A ver Hinata-chan ¿Puedes ver algo?

Hinata miró el paisaje, desde el lugar en el que ellos estaban lo que más atraía la vista era un lago que recibía la caída del agua de una cascada, era una exquisita vista, Hinata dirigió la vista hacia la cascada, por las rocas había una especie de borde por el cual se llegaba a la parte contraria a la caída de agua. Aunque el borde era delgado y natural, una persona podría caminar fácilmente por él y además parecía ser seguro.

_¿Podría ser?_

– ¿De-detrás de la cascada? – Contestó tímidamente.

– Hermanita, la niña es más lista que tú – Se burló Rikuto, eso le costó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Aiko.

– Idiota, ella es una ninja, ella ha sido educada para estar un paso adelante a las circunstancias, yo por el contrario fui educada para ser una delicada mujer, casas detrás de cascadas desafían el sentido común.

– Se supone que las geishas son delicadas como flores, pero tú tienes la delicadeza de una roca – Murmuró Rikuto.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – La voz de Aiko daba escalofríos.

– Que entremos a mi linda casa – Dijo nervioso Rikuto.

Lo que había detrás de la cascada hubiera parecido una casa normal de no haber sido por su ubicación, la casa estaba en orden, había un poco de polvo pero pareció que cumplió con los requisitos de Aiko. Todo ése día Aiko y Hinata se dedicaron a limpiar, había suficiente espacio para los tres.

Por la tarde Rikuto regresó a la casa con una buena pesca para la cena, la cual fue cocinada por Aiko. Comieron muy bien, Rikuto contaba chistes y anécdotas sobre la vida de los ermitaños, al escucharlas ni Aiko ni Hinata podían parar de reír.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

La cena terminó y la hora para la prueba llegó, a las once en punto Rikuto y Hinata salieron hacia el bosque, caminaron mucho, tanto que Hinata apenas y podía recordar el camino de regreso a la casa, se encontraban ya muy internados en el bosque cuando Rikuto se detuvo.

– Bien Hinata, en éste lugar decidirás tu destino, ¡Buena suerte! – Dicho esto Rikuto dejó una caja en el suelo y desapareció.

No se puede negar que en un principio Hinata sí tenía miedo, pero el miedo era más que nada por la incertidumbre ¿Qué tendría ella qué hacer ahí? Levantó la caja y al abrirla descubrió que lo que contenía era una flauta, Hinata nunca antes había tocado una.

_No tenía ni la más mínima idea._

Con la flauta en la mano Hinata comenzó a caminar un poco para reconocer mejor el terreno; los árboles alrededor de Hinata eran pinos realmente altos, incluso más que muchos de los edificios que hay en Konoha, el piso por el que caminaba era muy blando, la chica podía sentir cómo sus pies se hundían un poco al entrar en contacto con la húmeda tierra y las pequeñas plantas que crecían en ella. Una tenue luz se colaba entre las copas de los pinos y en algunos claros se podían ver pedazos de un cielo forrado de estrellas, se podían ver aún más de las que se veían en Konoha cuando la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas.

La joven decidió sentarse bajo un árbol, no corría mucho viento, pero podía sentir el frío en su piel, un bosque de noche no es del todo "silencioso", en ocasiones se podía escuchar el graznar de algunas aves nocturnas, el zumbar de diferentes insectos y también sonidos hechos por depredadores que fallaban en el intento de conseguir algo para cenar.

Unos arbustos al lado de Hinata comenzaron a agitarse, la chica cogió un kunai de su bolsa y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo dos cachorros de lobo salieron de ahí, los dos estaban jugando.

_Falsa alarma._

Hinata sintió cómo el aire podía entrar nuevamente con facilidad a sus pulmones. A ella le gustan mucho los animales, no podía evitarlo, aunque no se le permitiera tener una mascota en la mansión Hyuuga, sus compañeros de equipo siempre han estado en compañía de animales: Kiba tiene a Akamaru y Shino a sus insectos. Hinata trató de acercarse a los cachorros; sin embargo, de los arbustos salió un lobo adulto, era la madre de los pequeños.

_Y no se veía muy amigable._

Del susto la chica cayó hacia atrás, no tenía nada con qué defenderse, su bolsa estaba a unos metros de distancia, completamente fuera de su alcance y en sus manos sólo tenía la flauta de Rikuto, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

– Tranquila, tranquila – Dijo Hinata suavemente.

No podía mostrar miedo o sería atacada, sólo hizo lo único que podía hacer, llevó la boquilla de la flauta a sus labios y trató de tocar algo. El primer sonido que sacó fue horrible; no obstante, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Aiko tocando una flauta, ella la había visto tocar una vez, Hinata intentó recordar la forma en la que Aiko movió sus dedos y comenzó a proyectarlos en sus movimientos. Para la sorpresa de Hinata los sonidos no eran tan desagradables y con la música la loba y los cachorritos se acercaron tranquilamente hacia ella.

Hinata dejó de tocar, los pequeños lobos la miraban curiosos y la loba ¿Tenía una sonrisa?

_Después comprobaría que sí._

Los cachorritos comenzaron a tironear de las ropas de la joven, querían que jugara con ellos un rato, cuando Hinata se levantó la loba se movió también.

– Descuida – Se escucho la voz de Hinata – No les haré daño.

– Que así sea – Habló la loba

– ¡Puedes hablar! – Hinata estaba sorprendida, la loba sólo asintió.

Hinata y los dos cachorros se alejaron unos metros para jugar, a los pocos minutos ya jugaban como si de viejos amigos se tratase. Una sombra apareció al lado de la loba.

– Eso fue rápido Mei ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue? – La sombra era de Rikuto.

– No está sucia, tú mismo escuchaste la música y mis hijos no se mostraron indiferentes con ella. Tiene un alma pura. Aprobada – Contestó Mei

– ¿Alguna predicción sobre la chica?

– Tu alumna es una persona interesante, torpe, pero con tu ayuda sin duda será tan fuerte como ella quiera serlo

– Vaya, escuchar eso de tu boca no es común, entonces ella tiene algo qué hacer – Dijo Rikuto, la loba asintió.

– El destino de los seres vivos está escrito en las estrellas, muchas historias están gravadas en los cielos, ésa chica está destinada a hacer grandes cosas por su raza. – Agregó Mei

– Interesante.

– ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

– ¿Olvidar qué? – Rikuto no entendía a qué se refería la loba.

– ¡Pedazo de inútil! Ella es la _séptima_.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pero qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! Y pensar que todavía recuerdo cuando tuve a mi primer alumno.

– Eres un caso perdido Rikuto – Mei trataba de encontrar una paciencia que no tenía ¿Cómo era posible que ese humano fuera tan despreocupado?

– Pero soy el mejor de los casos perdidos – Rikuto sonreía con satisfacción, adoraba molestar a Mei.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

Hinata se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con los cachorros, quienes también podían hablar, ahora estaban los tres sentados, conversando.

– Yo me llamo Kenta – Dijo el lobito de pelaje grisáceo, tenía la apariencia de ser muy juguetón.

– Y yo soy Yudai – Agregó el de pelaje más oscuro que su hermano, él aparentaba ser más tierno que Kenta.

– Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Hinata

– ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Kenta lleno de curiosidad.

– A pues estoy aquí para…– Hinata se quedó petrificada ¡Lo había olvidado! Todavía tenía que hacer su examen – Oh por Dios, pequeños, me tengo que ir, espero verlos pronto – Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios, cuando hizo ademán de irse una voz la detuvo.

– Muy bien Hinata

– ¿Rikuto-san?

– Desde este momento puedes llamarme Rikuto-sensei, haz pasado la prueba.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó Hinata confundida, Rikuto asintió.

– Nosotros éramos la prueba, verás pequeña, en estas montañas valoramos más a la persona en sí que a las habilidades. Desde el momento en el que pronuncié las palabras "Que así sea" pasaste la prueba. Mi nombre es Mei, nos veremos muy a menudo de hoy en adelante.

Hinata estaba feliz, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

– Entonces, debo entender que la aceptas – Dijo Rikuto dirigiéndose a Mei.

– Nosotros los lobos estaremos de acuerdo en servir a una humana como _ella_.

– ¿A qué se refieren, Mei-san, Rikuto-sensei?

– A que te califican como un humano digno de sellar un tratado con los lobos, debes de haber oído hablar de la técnica de invocación, Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento.

– Muchas gracias – Exclamó Hinata haciendo una reverencia a Mei, la loba asintió complacida.

– ¡Yudai! ¡Kenta! Ya nos vamos – Llamó Mei

– Mamá ¿Es cierto que vas a adoptar a Hinata? – Preguntó Yudai

– "Adoptar" no es la palabra adecuada, pero podríamos decir que Hinata se convertirá en nuestra hermana – Aclaró Mei.

– ¿Oíste eso Kenta? – Dijo Yudai

– ¡Claro! Ya tenemos hermana nueva, con ella vamos a poder jugar – Dijo divertido Kenta.

Hinata esta anonadada, parecía ida.

– ¿Hermana Hinata? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaron los lobitos a coro.

– ¡Una familia! ¡Por fin voy a tener una familia de verdad! – Hinata cogió a Yudai y a Kenta y comenzó a saltar y a dar vueltas en el claro en el que estaban.

Una vez terminada la explosión de alegría de Hinata, ella le entregó la caja a Rikuto.

– Gracias por prestarme la flauta Rikuto-sensei, aquí la tiene.

– Ésta es una flauta de plata, de ahora en adelante te pertenece sólo a ti. Es un regalo.

– Pero yo no sé tocar la flauta.

– Aprenderás pequeña, lo mejor que podemos hacer será irnos a casa a decirle a Aiko que sí te entrenaré, ¡Ja! Me muero de ganas de verle la cara, ya puedo verla temblando de los nervios. Vámonos Hinata-chan.

– ¡Sí Rikuto-sensei! – Rikuto sonrió despeinando los cabellos de Hinata en un gesto paternal, él mismo se preguntaba el por qué se encariñaba tanto con sus alumnos, la niña le caía de las mil maravillas y algo muy dentro de su ser ya le decía que a esa niña la querría aún más que a los otros.

_Cosas del destino. La niña abandonaría el sitio de los protegidos, para pasar al lado de los protectores…_

**Fin del Especial 1**

**Capítulo 3: Caos en la Mansión Hyuuga**

Los días pasaron, Hinata se fue de misión por muchos días, ella seguía perteneciendo al equipo ocho junto a Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, los tres habían obtenido el rango de Anbu al mismo tiempo. Juntos eran uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo. Los insectos de Shino eran ojos y oídos, Kiba y Akamaru era el olfato y Hinata los ojos, también era la que se encargaba de tratar las heridas de sus compañeros, aunque rara vez resultaban con heridas de gravedad, si bien no era una experta en jutsus médicos, sí lo era en plantas medicinales y había aprendido alguna que otra técnica cuando estuvo en las montañas.

El trabajo había tomado más tiempo del que habían pensado, llegaron a Konoha con los primeros rayos del sol. Dieron el reporte a la Hokage y cada quien se retiró a descansar.

Cuando Hinata iba llegando a su casa, fue recibida por los sirvientes, quienes más que sirvientes, eran amigos de Hinata.

– Buenos días señorita Hinata – Saludó una mujer, hay que aclarar que Hinata había logrado exitosamente quitar el "sama" de su nombre con los sirvientes, lo habían reemplazado por "señorita". Así expresaban la confianza y el cariño que tenían a su _Señorita_ Hinata, quien dicho sea de paso, no tomaba en cuenta la primitiva relación "Sirviente-Amo" como los otros miembros del clan.

– Buenos días Yoru-san

– ¿Se divirtió en la misión señorita? – Preguntó otra persona.

– Un poco, gracias por preguntar Ichi-san

– ¿Quién es, Ichi? – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el interior de la mansión.

– Es la señorita, prepara su desayuno Hideki – Ordenó Yoru

– ¿Ya ha llegado la señorita? – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya está de regreso la señorita Hinata? – Preguntó un chico

– ¡Namida-chan, Akira-kun! Ya estoy en casa – Gritó Hinata.

Dos jóvenes de veinte años corrieron desde dos direcciones opuestas.

_Una chica. Un chico_

_Una carrera._

_Un mismo destino._

_La señorita Hinata._

Dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre Hinata, la chica ya lo veía venir, decidió no oponer resistencia y se sometió por completo al abrazo.

– Akira-kun, Namida-chan. No puedo respirar – Dijo trabajosamente Hinata después de que ni Akira ni Namida dieran indicios de soltarla.

– Lo sentimos señorita Hinata – Dijeron ambos soltándola, ahora se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla visual. Al ver a sus dos amigos pelear, Hinata no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír.

– Lo-Lo s-siento, no lo pu-puedo evitar – Dijo Hinata entrecortadamente a causa de la risa. Tanto Namida como Akira sonrieron, habían hecho reír a la señorita.

_Esa era la señal._

Ahora estaban en tregua.

Sólo los sirvientes y Hinata se encontraban despiertos, aún era muy temprano. Hinata estaba en la cocina, en la mesa destinada al servicio, la mesa para los Hyuuga era ridículamente grande y el comedor era oscuro y frío, Hinata hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, el pequeño y cálido comedor de servicio era más atractivo en todos los aspectos que el principal. La compañía y la atmósfera eran, tal vez, la principal razón de su elección.

Yoru, la ama de llaves, es una mujer amorosa, bajita, delgada, amable, es una de esas personas que inspiran confianza y destilan miel. Ichi, es el esposo de Yoru, se encarga de los jardines, es un hombre delgado, de cabello café canoso, complexión media, al principio era un poco arisco con Hinata, pero la chica se lo ganó poco a poco. Hideki, el chef de la mansión, es un buen hombre de algunos treinta años, no tiene familia, está enamorado de la comida, de ahí su regordeta figura, es una persona muy alegre y el poseedor de una exquisita sazón. Akira es un joven, su trabajo en la mansión consiste en hacer todo lo que ordene la ama de llaves, en otras palabras, mantener completamente limpia toda la mansión, es alto, delgado, guapo, de ojos café claro, su cabello marrón es incapaz de quedarse quieto en el mismo sitio por más de dos minutos, está no muy secretamente obsesionado con la señorita. Namida es una linda joven de la misma edad que Akira, su trabajo también es decidido por la ama de llaves, es delgada, unos centímetros más baja que Hinata, su piel está un poco bronceada por el sol, su cabello es castaño, corto y ondulado, sus ojos son café oscuro; al igual que Akira, Namida está no muy secretamente obsesionada con la señorita.

Hinata seguía sentada en la mesa apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, cuando de repente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tomaron el día libre?

La pregunta de Hinata hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La verdad, nadie había tenido un día libre en todo su historial de trabajo para la familia Hyuuga.

– Nunca señorita – Contestó Yoru.

– Entonces tómense todo el día libre.

– ¿Qué dice señorita? – Preguntó Hideki, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

– Que les doy permiso, no, les ordeno que se tomen el día libre – Exclamó Hinata con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

– ¿Pero qué pasará con Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama cuando se enteren? – Namida sonaba preocupada.

– Descuida Namida-chan – Dijo Hinata guiñándole un ojo – No creo que nadie muera si ustedes se toman el día.

– ¿Está segura señorita? – Preguntó Akira.

– Totalmente, no se preocupen, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

– Pero tal vez Hiashi-sama la tome todavía más en su contra – Dijo Ichi.

– ¡Nah! Será un día muy divertido, no regresen hasta mañana.

_Definitivamente sería un día divertido._

Hinata acompañó a los cinco a las puertas y los despidió con una sonrisa. Era una hermosa mañana, había unas pocas nubes en el cielo y una fresca brisa envolvía toda Konoha, sin duda alguna, sería un día divertido, al menos para Yoru, Namida, Akira, Ichi, Hideki y, hay que decirlo, para Hinata. Hiashi y Hanabi se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando despertaran.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

– ¡YORU!

_Ahí va, Hanabi en primera._

– ¡Ichi! ¿Dónde estás?

_Hiashi en segunda._

Hinata tomó una gran cantidad de aire y cerró las puertas de la mansión, tranquilamente se dirigió a la cocina, lugar de donde salían las voces de los Hyuuga.

– Buenos días – Saludó Hinata.

– ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó Hanabi.

– Les di el día libre – Contestó Hinata con toda normalidad

– ¿Que tú qué? – Hanabi no podía creer lo que Hinata acababa de decir, TENÍA que haber un error.

– Les di el día.

Hiashi estaba terminando de asimilar las palabras pronunciadas por su hija mayor. Ahora él y sus hijas se encontraban en una situación muy, muy delicada, había que conservar la calma. Veamos, la insensata de Hinata le había dado el día libre a toda la servidumbre de la mansión ¿Qué pensaba esa chica?

_Es un misterio._

Definitivamente él jamás la entendería. En esos momentos Hanabi se encontraba gritando una serie de cosas a Hinata ¿Qué dice? Ni idea, movía los labios muy rápido y sus gestos eran exagerados; ahora, Hinata se encontraba de pie, escuchando atentamente las quejas de su hermana con una mirada ¿Divertida? Bueno, suficientes divagaciones, hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Será demasiado tarde para que los sirvientes regresen?

– Lo siento hermanita, pero todos ya se fueron, además será divertido pasar tiempo juntos, como una familia – Dijo Hinata riendo, la situación le divertía de lo lindo – "_A ver si ahora aprecian el trabajo que nunca suelen reconocer_" – Pensó Hinata para sí.

– Tengo hambre, ya es hora de desayunar – Dijo Hanabi.

– Vale, nos dividiremos las tareas que hay que hacer. Yo prepararé el desayuno, mientras papá y tú arreglan sus habitaciones, ya he acomodado la mía; más tarde ustedes dos prepararan la comida y yo asearé el resto de la casa, cuando terminen papá se dedicará al jardín, hay mala hierba en los rosales y es necesario regar las plantas, tú pondrás la mesa y después de la comida yo lavaré los platos; descansarán mientras lavo los platos, pueden tomar un poco de té –preparado por ustedes, claro- y después puliremos los pisos. Ya que terminemos prepararemos la cena los tres ¿Entendido?

Hanabi estuvo a punto de protestar, y lo hizo. Hinata había sido "suave" con su padre y su hermana, ella tomaría las actividades más pesadas.

– ¡No quiero! – Las quejas de Hanabi no se hicieron esperar – ¡Papá! Dile algo.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana Hiashi abrió la boca.

– Hinata ¿Con qué autoridad les diste el día libre? – La pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

– Con la autoridad que tengo como habitante de esta casa, ¿O qué? ¿No creen poder soportar un día haciendo las tareas que hacen diariamente los sirvientes? ¿No se supone que son ninjas? ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu? No puedo creer que viva rodeada de personas así, el clan Hyuuga no es tan respetable después de todo, es una lástima – Las palabras de Hinata fueron como un cubetazo de agua fría sobre Hiashi y Hanabi, lo que fue aun más impactante, fue el tono de voz que Hinata utilizó, al principio denotaba autoridad, después era como si en cada palabra hubiera colocado la dosis correcta de pena e incluso algo de lástima.

_Justo en el clavo._

¡Ja! ¡Ja! Y doble ¡Ja! Hiashi y Hanabi pensaron exactamente lo mismo: ¿Qué demonios pensaba esa chiquilla? ¡Pero si todo el mundo puede hacer lo que hacen los sirvientes! Por eso son sirvientes, para que los amos no pierdan su tiempo en cosas triviales. No hay mérito alguno en sus trabajos, ahora mismo se lo probarían a Hinata. Ellos podían hacer lo que los sirvientes e incluso mejor ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser preparar comida, limpiar, arreglar los jardines, pulir? ¡Bah! Si eso era lo más fácil del mundo, en especial para grandes ninjas como ellos.

¿Qué pasó después con los Hyuuga? Bueno, pues se dedicaron a hacer las cosas tal y como Hinata lo había hecho, lo había planeado todo muy bien, hasta lucía fácil.

_Es una pena que no todo es como se ve._

Hanabi tuvo algunos problemas para alisar completamente sus sábanas, al final lo consiguió; Hiashi tuvo más suerte y terminó más rápido; Hinata no tuvo dificultad para preparar un delicioso desayuno, una vez listo lo sirvió y los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Cuando Hiashi y Hanabi se llevaron una porción a la boca, sus papilas se deleitaron, Hinata era una buena cocinera.

– ¡Qué rico! – Dijo Hanabi.

– No está mal – Agregó Hiashi.

– Gracias – Contestó Hinata, un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, era la primera vez que su padre y su hermana probaban algo cocinado por ella.

– Padre, si Hinata es tan buena cocinando ¿Por qué mejor no la hacemos que trabaje para nosotros en la mansión? Será lo mejor. Aunque pensándolo bien, con su historial lo más seguro es que entorpezca el ritmo de Hideki. Hinata, no estás a su nivel, es una pena.

_Venenosa hasta el final._

– Mejor guárdate tus comentarios Hanabi – Dijo Hinata un poco ofendida, ella misma había probado todo antes de servirlo y estaba segura de que no podía ser tan desagradable, es cierto que ella no era una chef profesional como Hideki, pero la comida sabía bien.

– Sabría mejor si le hubieras agregado más soya – Dijo Hiashi.

– Y cociste mucho los huevos, a mí me gustan más tiernos.

– ¿Entonces no les gustó lo que preparé?

– No – Dijo Hanabi.

– He probado cosas mejores – Agregó Hiashi.

– ¿Ah sí? Bueno, si así son las cosas… – Habían colmado a Hinata.

Veloz como un rayo Hinata recogió los platos de Hiashi y Hanabi, quienes apenas habían podido comer poco menos de la mitad de sus raciones.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Reclamó Hanabi.

– Tienes que tener cuidado con tus comentarios, estás tratando con seres humanos y los hieres, es justo que recibas algunas privaciones, a ver si así aprendes a apreciar el trabajo de otros. Ya veremos si ustedes cocinan mejor que yo – Sentenció Hinata.

– ¿Y a mí por qué me dejan sin desayuno también? – Preguntó Hiashi.

– ¡Tú eres su padre! Tienes que educarla para que sea una persona con humanidad, no una malcriada arrogante. Si no la corriges ahora, después no podrás hacerlo y habrás creado a un monstruo – Le reprendió Hinata.

_Argumento irrefutable._

De esa forma Hiashi y Hanabi se quedaron a medio desayunar, ellos estaban acostumbrados a recibir una gran porción de un delicioso desayuno y a terminarlo cuando ellos quisieran sin que les arrebataran el plato.

– Que cruel fue Hinata – Dijo Hanabi. Hiashi sólo asintió, con los brazos cruzados.

Al cabo de tres minutos llegó Hinata.

– ¿Ya has acabado? – Preguntó Hanabi.

– Sí. Ahora cada quien se va a hacer sus tareas – Contestó Hinata.

Hinata se fue a limpiar la mansión, Hiashi fue al jardín y Hanabi arregló el comedor.

Una vez terminadas sus sencillas tareas, Hiashi y Hanabi se dirigieron a la cocina, ahora se encontraban ante la mayor dificultad de todas ¿Qué prepararían para la comida? Bueno, cualquier cosa sabrá bien, total, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿O sí?

_Pronto lo sabrán._

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la mansión, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora estaba vestida con una falda azul marino larga hasta un poco más debajo de media pierna, una blusa de algodón blanca, un calzado bastante cómodo y su cabello recogido en una cola alta con unos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla.

– Buenas tardes – Saludó cortésmente un joven.

– ¡Buenas tardes hermano Neji! – Neji estaba volteando hacia otro lado, saludó por mero reflejo al sentir que la puerta se habría, creyendo que Yoru la abriría como siempre.

– ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué hace usted abriendo la puerta? ¿Dónde está Yoru? ¿Y esa escoba? ¿Por qué está vestida así? – Preguntó Neji mientras buscaba a la ama de llaves con la mirada.

– Tranquilo hermano, una pregunta a la vez. El día de hoy yo abriré todas las puertas. Le di el día libre a Yoru-san y a los demás. Tengo una escoba en la mano porque estoy barriendo. Estoy vestida así porque estoy haciendo los quehaceres de la casa ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Contestó Hinata.

– ¿Qué pasó con Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama? – Neji no podía imaginar la reacción de estos cuando se enteraron de que Hinata le dio el día libre a todos los sirvientes de la mansión. Ante la pregunta Hinata comenzó a reír.

– En estos momentos deben de estar preparando la comida ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?

– ¿Cocinando? ¿_Ellos_?

– Increíble ¿No? – Neji asintió – Pero cierto.

Continuaron caminando hacia la cocina. ¿Qué es ese olor? Hinata corrió el tramo que quedaba y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de la cocina. Un denso humo oscuro salió del lugar.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – Exclamó Hinata.

No podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar a su padre y a su hermana toser ¿Cómo habían permitido que todo se quemara? Tan rápido como pudo Hinata se internó entre el denso humo y abrió las ventanas para ventilar el lugar. Empujó a su padre y a su hermana fuera de la cocina, buscó la fuente del humo, las verduras que estaban en una sartén estaban completamente carbonizadas y otra cantidad de humo salía del horno, su padre y su hermana ya habían arrojado agua al fuego, pero el humo persistía ¿Qué clase de combustible habían utilizado?

– ¿Están todos bien? – Fue la pregunta de Neji.

– ¿Y tú qué crees? – Habló Hanabi.

– Neji, tu entrenamiento se cancela – Dijo Hiashi – Mañana seguiremos, hoy hay problemas.

Hinata salió al pasillo, dispuesta a gritarles dos o tres cosas a su padre y a su hermana, pero lo que vio la hizo cambiar de idea. Hiashi tenía puesto uno de los delantales rosas con encajes de Yoru y Hanabi traía otro igual, estaban completamente sucios, tenían restos de alguna sustancia de dudoso origen en la cara y en gran parte de los delantales, además de que se apreciaban ciertas manchas oscuras provocadas por la exposición al humo. Hinata comenzó a reír, la escena era sumamente graciosa, tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caerse, Neji trataba de contener la risa por respeto a la familia principal. Una vez que terminó de hacer efecto la gracia –o la desgracia- de la escena, Hinata se limpió una lagrimita de uno de sus ojos y se dispuso a ver la situación de la cocina.

¡Demonios! Era un total y completo desastre.

– ¡Hyuuga Hanabi y Hyuuga Hiashi! ¡Vengan aquí en este instante! – Hinata realmente estaba enojada, y Hiashi y Hanabi un poco nerviosos, pronto serían víctimas de la intimidación que una mujer puede ocasionar.

– ¿Su-sucede algo hermanita? – Preguntó Hanabi.

– Quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo que hicieron en la cocina.

– Pues verás, mi padre estaba preparando una sopa – Señaló hacia una olla que contenía la sustancia de dudoso origen que había visto Hinata en los delantales y que también había unas cuantas manchas en las paredes.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Hinata expresaba completo asco en sus palabras.

– Sopa de papas con queso – Contestó Hiashi ofendido.

– ¡¿Sopa de papas con queso?! ¿Dónde están el queso y las papas?

– El queso se fundió en el caldo y las papas están allá – Dijo Hiashi señalando unas rodajas finamente cortadas en una tabla, tenían un buen corte, pero no era el adecuado para esa sopa.

– Las papas están mal cortadas y el queso que usaste debió haber sido queso fresco y no queso para gratinar – Las palabras de Hinata eran frías, hirientes e indiferentes, un duro golpe para alguien como Hiashi, el aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa más que palidecer, su hija le estaba dando una paliza verbal sin siquiera notar el impacto de sus palabras en él y lo peor es que ella tenía la razón. Hinata se acercó a la estufa.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Hinata se refería a unos trozos de algo que en sus tiempos debió de haber sido pollo con verduras.

– Es teriyaki – Dijo quedamente Hanabi

– Para el teriyaki, el pollo se corta en trozos más pequeños, además, la carne de fríe en una salsa dulce hecha a base de soya, teriyaki y azúcar. Los vegetales se sofríen en aceite, una vez listas las dos partes, se coloca una cama de vegetales y sobre esta va la ración de pollo. Lo cocinaste con el fuego alto ¿Verdad? – Hanabi asintió – Si lo cocinas con la llama muy alta, la comida se quemará antes de que se termine de cocinar. Se sirve acompañado de arroz.

– Eres cruel hermana – Dijo Hanabi, al tiempo de que un aura de depresión la cubría.

– ¡Vaya! El arroz se ve bien – Hinata lo probó – ¡Asombroso! También sabe bien.

Hinata tomó aire.

– Regreso en unos minutos – Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Adónde vas hermana? – Preguntó Hanabi.

– A hacer las compras, lo que dejaron en la cocina no alcanza para la comida y la cena ¿Quieres venir?

– ¡Sí! – El entusiasmo de Hanabi estaba renovado.

– Se quedarán solos en casa, no le abran la puerta a extraños ni jueguen en la cocina – Hinata guiñó un ojo a su primo y a su padre, tanto Hanabi como ella salieron riéndose.

Las hermanas Hyuuga comenzaron a caminar rumbo al mercado de Konoha, Hanabi jamás había hecho las compras, tenía una extraña sensación en su estómago ¿Era emoción?

Mientras caminaban entre los puestos de verduras, carnes y demás productos que se vendían en las calles, Hanabi se sorprendió al ver cómo muchas personas saludaban a su hermana mayor ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era tan conocida?

– Buenas tardes Yoshi-san – Saludó Hinata a un señor de edad avanzada que estaba a cargo de un puesto de vegetales.

– Oh, buenas tardes Hinata-chan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pero sigues tan linda como siempre – Contestó el anciano.

– Y usted tan bromista como siempre abuelito – Dijo Hinata entre risas, alrededor de Hanabi parecieron aparecer varios signos de interrogación ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

– Vaya, Yoru-san no viene contigo ¿Quién es la señorita?

– Ella es mi hermana menor, su nombre es Hanabi

– Mucho gusto Hanabi-chan

Hanabi no respondió e ignoró a Yoshi, lo que le costó un codazo en el estómago por parte de Hinata.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña? – Preguntó Yoshi cambiando el tema.

Las interrogantes alrededor de Hanabi se incrementaron considerablemente después del último comentario de Yoshi, su hermana definitivamente no tenía nada de "pequeña".

– Quiero preparar yakitori y una tarta de fresas.

– Tengo todo lo que necesitas, escoge lo que quieras.

Hinata seleccionó una gran variedad de vegetales y frutas, se las pasó a Yoshi para que las empaquetara, pagó y se acercó a Hanabi, quien se encontraba curioseando en un puesto de accesorios para el cabello.

Hanabi se encontraba contemplando un broche que tenía cristales dorados y tornasoles engarzados con detalles de oro, se notaba que tenía un trabajo artesanal de alta calidad. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba segura que ese broche le gustaba mucho a su hermana.

_El brillo en sus ojos la delataba._

Lo suficiente como para que Hanabi no notara que Hinata ya había terminado las compras en el puesto de Yoshi y la estaba observando.

Hinata se acercó tranquilamente al puesto, cogió el broche sacando a Hanabi de su trance.

– Señorita ¿Qué precio tiene este broche?

– 2500 ryus.

– Me lo llevo – Acto seguido, Hinata depositó la cantidad en las manos de la vendedora.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hanabi.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Hinata. Hanabi volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario al que estaba su hermana, Hyuuga Hanabi jamás admitiría que le gustaba algo que ahora pertenecía a Hinata.

– Tomaré eso como un sí – Hinata sonrió divertida – ¿Lo quieres?

Hanabi bufó molesta ¿Acaso era el día de molesten a Hanabi?, pero el broche le gustaba demasiado e inconscientemente giró sus ojos hacia la mano de Hinata que sostenía la joya, la sonrisa de Hinata cambió a una de satisfacción.

– ¿Debo considerar eso también como un sí?

– ¡Piensa lo que quieras no me importa! – Hanabi estaba visiblemente molesta.

– Ahora… ¿Lo mereces?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hanabi, una sorpresa que se manifestó en todo su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y con la mirada fija en el suelo contestó:

– No lo creo…

– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque el broche es tuyo, tú pagaste por él – Respondió con la mirada baja.

– Yo pregunté si lo merecías, no quién es el dueño de la joya en estos momentos. ¿Mereces este broche? – La voz de Hinata era dulce.

– No – La respuesta fue casi un susurro – "_No merezco que me des algo después de todo lo que te he hecho_" – Pensó Hanabi.

– Respuesta incorrecta – Exclamó Hinata, con la voz propia de quien acaba de ganar un juego.

– ¿Eh? – Ahora Hanabi se encontraba confundida-

– Si una persona quiere algo y su deseo no daña a los demás, como el querer un broche, entonces esa persona sí puede merecer lo que quiere. La única persona que puede determinar lo que Hanabi merece, es la misma Hanabi y nadie más. Una persona es libre de merecer aquello que desea, sin importar los errores que haya cometido antes.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron completamente, ¿Hinata podía leer la mente? Si era así, la situación era preocupante, estaba a la merced de su hermana, ¿Es que la privacidad no existe? Ojalá que fuera sólo una coincidencia.

_Aquello que los humanos llaman coincidencias… No existe._

La risa de Hinata la regresó a la realidad.

– Te equivocas, yo no puedo leer la mente.

– ¿Entonces qué es esto? – Hanabi estaba a punto de entrar en pánico – "_Me acaba de decir lo que estaba pensando, sólo las brujas pueden leer la mente, bueno, los telépatas también, ¿Pero no son los telépatas algo así como brujos? ¡Sí! ¡Eso tiene que ser! Mi hermana es una bruja_" – Pensó Hanabi.

– No puedo leer la mente pero sí puedo leer tus ojos ¡Ja-jamás llegué a creer que tú podrías… llegar a-a pensar que te estaba leyendo la mente y justo cuando creía que no podías ser más predecible! – Hinata hablaba entrecortadamente, no podía contener la risa, se doblaba sobre su abdomen debido a la falta de aire.

Muchos de los transeúntes dirigían sus miradas hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban las hermanas Hyuuga, una desternillándose de la risa y la otra completamente roja a causa de la vergüenza y el coraje.

– ¡Hinata! ¡Para ya! Las personas nos están mirando.

– No me importa – Dijo Hinata para continuar riendo. Hanabi sólo refunfuñó molesta.

– Maldita bruja – Dijo para después cruzarse de brazos, Hinata no la escuchó.

Unos minutos después Hinata logró parar de reír, Hanabi la miraba con un infantil disgusto, como un niño enfadado porque su mamá lo mimó enfrente de sus amigos. Después de hacer un colosal esfuerzo para no echarse a reír de nuevo Hinata sonrió a Hanabi, una cálida sonrisa que logró aminorar un poco el enojo de la última. Con un delicado movimiento Hinata tomó una de las manos de su hermana y depositó el broche.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – La voz de Hanabi sonaba confundida.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– ¡Esto! Regalarme un broche tan costoso

– Soy tu hermana ¿No? Se supone que las hermanas pueden hacerse regalos. Además, hace mucho que no te regalo nada.

– Creí que lo habías comprado para ti.

– ¿Para mí? Ese broche es perfecto para alguien del Clan Hyuuga, es mejor que lo tengas tú. Ya sabes, por los colores que tiene, el dorado no va conmigo, me va mejor la plata que el oro.

– ¿Y qué tienen que ver los colores con los Hyuuga?

– ¿No es obvio? Hyuuga significa "Hacia el sol", el clan se rige por el sol y la luz. El broche te queda mejor a ti porque naciste a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando la luz reina sobre la tierra, una excelente hora que presagia un "radiante" futuro para alguien perteneciente al Clan Hyuuga.

Hanabi estaba mirando fijamente a su hermana, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella no sabía la hora en la que había nacido Hinata, sabía que su primo Neji había nacido justo a las doce de la tarde. Tendría que preguntárselo a Yoru más tarde.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

Cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa, cuatro platos servidos. Aún no lograban explicarse cómo habían logrado acabar así.

_Pero ahí estaban._

Hiashi y Hanabi habían terminado de cocinar, y era algo comestible, hasta se veía bien. Hinata se metió en la cocina y les dio las indicaciones de lo que tenían qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, Neji también ayudó, bueno Hiashi le ordenó que lo hiciera en una orden directa de maestro a discípulo. Eso había facilitado mucho las cosas, aunque la comida se convirtió en cena y ya no tendrían tiempo de pulir los pisos.

– Vaya, no está nada mal, si practicaran más podrían cocinar platillos más sofisticados que estos – Los animó Hinata.

Hiashi y Hanabi estaban total y completamente de acuerdo en que jamás volverían a meterse a la cocina en lo que les quedara de vida. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, estaban sentados en una mesa más pequeña que la del comedor principal, ni Hiashi ni Hanabi se opusieron al escuchar que Hinata los haría limpiar de cabo a rabo todo el comedor si se rehusaban a cenar en una mesa más pequeña.

– Hanabi-sama ¿Ese broche es nuevo? Nunca antes se lo había visto, de hecho, rara vez la veo con algún adorno en el cabello – Dijo Neji.

– Sí – Afirmó Hanabi – Lo tengo desde hoy.

– Oh, cierto hoy usted y Hinata-sama salieron por las compras. Le queda muy bien, se nota que el broche es muy fino.

– Gracias primo Neji – Hanabi tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Eso es verdad, el broche tiene un gran trabajo y se ve bien en ti, pero también debió de haber sido muy costoso, debiste de haber gastado gran parte de tus ahorros en él. Tienes que invertir el dinero en cosas más útiles que una simple joya…

– Relájate un poco Hiashi, yo creo que Hanabi se ve hermosa y le gusta el broche – Ante estas palabras el rostro de Hanabi se coloreó de un brillante tono de rojo – Ella es libre de gastar su dinero en lo que ella quiera. Recuerda que hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad, estás obligado por ley a mantenerla y comprarle todo lo de primera necesidad, la familia Hyuuga vive en la opulencia, unos cuantos miles de ryus no son nada que afecte sustancialmente a tu economía ¿O acaso prefieres quedar como el viejo tacaño del cuento que se niega a comprar una simple joya a su hija?

¿¡Hiashi!? ¿Hinata había llamado sólo Hiashi a su padre? ¿El viejo tacaño? ¿Se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre sin ningún sufijo que reconociera la superioridad del actual líder del clan Hyuuga?

_Sí, así era._

– ¡Niña insolente! ¡Estás hablando con tu padre y con el líder del clan Hyuuga! Cuida tus palabras, reconoce tu error y pídeme perdón.

Hiashi estaba visiblemente molesto. Neji y Hanabi se mantenían sólo como espectadores, en parte por el _shock_ de que Hinata olvidara la forma de respeto y contestara a su padre, porque la pelea se originó cuando Hinata defendió a Hanabi y principalmente porque sabían que si se metían podrían quedar muy mal parados, Hiashi y Hinata tenían la capacidad para destruir perfectamente a una persona si se lo proponían y no deseaban ser esa persona.

– ¡Con el líder del clan Hyuuga sí, y me disculpo por eso, pero con mi padre no! Siento el haber olvidado el sufijo "sama" después del nombre del despótico "líder" del clan Hyuuga, quien posee el puesto no por sus capacidades, sino sólo por haber nacido primero que otras personas que tal vez pudieron haber sido mejores líderes y personas que él.

_Eso dolió… Y mucho._

_Las palabras pueden convertirse en la más letal de todas las armas y esa chica sabía usarlas._

Las palabras de Hinata tenían la dosis perfecta de indignación, hielo y sarcasmo. Hiashi abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Hinata no le dejó hablar.

– No he ofendido a mi padre, porque yo NO te considero mi padre, tú sólo eres la persona que aportó la mitad de la información genética necesaria para que yo naciera, _nada_ más. Ser un padre no es únicamente procrear hijos. Tú no me criaste, no me educaste, no aprendí nada de ti, nada de lo que soy te lo debo a ti. No tienes derecho a exigirme que te respete como si fueras un padre que no fuiste, no eres ni serás.

_Las palabras por sí solas no son nada, se necesita de una voz que les dé vida._

Y la voz de Hinata era perfecta. Conservaba su serenidad, no había rencores ni reclamos ocultos, tan sólo indignación por el creer poseer un puesto que en su corazón y su vida ya ocupaba otra persona muy querida. Y sinceridad, una profunda sinceridad que dejaba bien claro el lugar de cada quien.

Nadie volvió a hablar.

Terminaron la comida, Hiashi y Hanabi se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Hinata y Neji recogieron los platos y se fueron a asear la cocina. Hinata estaba lavando los platos dándole la espalda a Neji y éste se encontraba sentado en la mesa de servicio.

– Hinata-sama.

– ¿Sí? – Hinata estaba a punto de resignarse con Neji y el "sama".

– ¿Por qué le dio el día a los sirvientes?

– Porque así lo quise, además, todos merecían descansar. Es una pena que no pueda hacer esto una vez a la semana, no creo que Hiashi y Hanabi logren soportarlo, no lo admitirán, pero estoy segura de que por lo menos tratarán mejor a las personas del servicio – Hinata rió un poco – El día de hoy pasamos un poco de tiempo de calidad como si en verdad fuéramos una familia, lástima que los lazos de sangre entre nosotros son sólo lazos, complejas ataduras, ningún tipo de conexión especial.

– Hinata-sama.

– ¿Sí? – La voz de Hinata sonó como quien se llena de toda la paciencia para responder a la pregunta de un niño.

– Tal vez no quiera contestar a mi pregunta, pero si no considera a Hiashi-sama como su padre entonces ¿Quién es la persona que sí lo es? – Hinata sonrió.

– Mi padre es… La persona más extrovertida, polifacética y divertida que te puedas imaginar

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

Muy temprano por la mañana la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga se abrió, los sirvientes habían regresado de su día libre y tenían un poco de miedo al pensar en las reacciones de sus amos. Grata fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver los rostros de alivio de Hiashi y Hanabi cuando los vieron trabajando.

_Todo había regresado a la normalidad._

"Gracias por tu arduo trabajo" Fueron las palabras que Yoru, Namida, Akira, Ichi y Hideki recibieron de los labios de sus amos cuando los encontraban solos trabajando tranquilamente.

_O casi todo. Hiashi y Hanabi jamás admitirían su gratitud ante nadie, pero el admitirlo ante ellos mismos es más que suficiente._

Por la noche los Hyuuga cenaron en el comedor principal, excepto Hinata, quien se encontraba en el comedor de servicio.

– Señorita Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué los señores no están enfadados? – Preguntó Namida.

– No tienen por qué estarlo – Sonrió Hinata.

– ¿Qué hicieron en todo el día? – Preguntó Akira, Hinata llevó uno de sus dedos índices a sus labios, indicando que todo era un secreto.

– Basta, no sean curiosos – Los reprendió Yoru – Los asuntos de la familia son sólo de la familia.

– Pero, es asombroso Yoru-san, si no conociera a los jefes, podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que los señores parecían felices de comer su desayuno, hasta dijeron que sabía muy bien y me dieron las gracias. Señorita Hinata, no sé qué clase de método hayas utilizado, pero funcionó – Comentó Hideki.

– La señorita Hinata puede ser tan mágica como la bruja buena de aquel cuento infantil, ya saben, la que primero hacía travesuras y terminó ayudando a los demás – Dijo Ichi.

– ¿Una bruja?... ¿Yo? – Preguntó Hinata divertida – No está mal.

– Ahora que lo mencionas Ichi, la señorita bien podría ser una bruja para los Hyuuga, mira que darnos el día libre sin consultarlo antes con Hiashi-sama – Dijo Akira. Todos comenzaron a reír.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

– ¡SEÑORITA HINATA! – Akira y Namida se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión rumbo a la habitación de Hinata.

– ¡Akira! ¡Namida! Dejen de gritar, es muy temprano – Se quejó una Hanabi malhumorada desde su habitación.

– Discúlpenos Hanabi-sama – Dijeron ambos al unísono, para después continuar con su carrera.

Hinata se despertó con los gritos, se quedó sentada en la cama, si Akira y Namida venían corriendo hacia su habitación a la velocidad que ella creía que venían, lo mejor sería no acercarse a la puerta. En unos segundos la puerta del cuarto de Hinata se abrió de golpe y los cuerpos de Akira y Namida intentaron entrar uno primero que el otro, aunque al final la puerta resultó más estrecha de lo necesario.

_En pocas palabras: Se quedaron atorados._

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos ambos lograron entrar.

– Buenos días – Saludó Hinata.

– Buenos días señorita – Contestaron ambos. Se encontraban a punto de entrar en otra batalla visual cuando Hinata intervino:

– ¿Qué sucede chicos?

– Ha llegado un mensaje de la Quinta Hokage – Dijo Akira.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal?

Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios, son el alimento favorito de mi Musa (Una especie de hada caprichosa que vive conmigo, como el "generador" de mi inspiración).

Al final me decidí por publicar el especial y el capítulo al mismo tiempo. Pido disculpas por el error que cometí en el primer capítulo donde escribí que "Hinata sería degradada al Souke" no me cuadraba del todo y después de mucho investigar encontré que "Souke" es la familia principal y "Bouke" la secundaria, ya lo he corregido, solo para aclarar.

Bueno, al parecer mi madre ya ha accedido a dejarme escribir hasta más tarde (hoy me acostó a la una de la mañana, pero me levanté y estoy escribiendo xD) le enseñé sus maravillosos reviews y ahora ya es más tolerante conmigo :D

Tengo mucho sueño... son las 5:00 de la mañana, así que hagamos esto rápido ¿Ok?

¿Qué les pareció?

Ahora tenemos un capítulo bastante largo, equivale al tripe de los otros por número de palabras (Y cómo no si me puse a escribir como desquiciada xD)

Ahora sabemos más sobre el pasado de Hinata, con personas como Aiko y Rikuto como maestros, cualquiera podría desarrollar una personalidad explosiva.

Uh, y también sabemos sobre la situación de Hinata en casa ¿Por qué Namida y Akira están obsesionados con ella? ¡Qué linda fue al regalarle el broche a Hanabi! ¿Pero por qué no le dijo a Hanabi la fecha de su nacimento?

¡Argh! Hiashi sí que sabe cómo arruinar los mejores momentos, y Hinata es buena con las palabras ¡Bien hecho chica!

Pero Hanabi no ha cambiado del todo, bueno, no se puede modificar una conducta de toda la vida en tan solo unas horas ¿No? Cambiar no es fácil.

Esperemos que Hiashi y Hanabi no olviden lo que aprendieron.

¡Las cenas en el comedor de servicio son lo mejor! Si no me creen son libres de preguntarle a Hinata y a los sirvientes ;D

Hinata se ha convertido en la "bruja" para la familia principal.

¿Para qué querrá Tsunade ver a Hinata?

_Capítulo 4: La Misión_

**_Contestación a Reviews:_**

_Si estás registrado, te mandé un e-mail, esta sección es para anónimos._

Taniachan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste la forma de ser de Hinata, saludos :)

Tsunade25: Gracias por tu review, me quedó una duda ¿Se te dificultan los textos largos o los párrafos largos? Me gustan las historias largas, pero en definitiva es mucho mejor trabajar con párrafos cortos. Y pues, no, Hanabi no se convirtió en un pan de Dios, en el capítulo anterior ella "reconoció" la existencia de Hinata, pero de eso a tratarla mejor no hemos tenido mucho avance. Cambiar cuesta... y cuesta mucho. Y descuida, el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata es en el próximo capítulo!! (Tal vez no esté cercas que Naruto lo descubra, el chico no es precisamente un Sherlock Holmes, pero se dará, eso te lo aseguro ;D) ¡Muchísimas gracias por permitirme conocer tu opinion sobre la historia!

dark angel: ¡Gracias por tu review! El saber si Hinata sabe que Hanabi la escuchó... ¡Lo sabremos más adelante! jajaja, de todas formas, Hinata no reveló nada que fuera importante mantener en secreto. No puedo definir un lapso fijo de tiempo para publicar, después de esto me he quedado sin trabajo adelantado pero te prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, muchas gracias por comprenderme :D. ¡Saludos!

irideuchiha: ¡Me sonrojo! ./. ¡Muchas gracias! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, jajaja y a Musa también ¡Saludos! Y gracias por las palabras :)

Hinatalove: Gracias por tu comentario ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! xD Aunque el nuevo método de publicación es poco ortodoxo puedo escribir tranquilamente sin que mi mamá se entere y es que a Musa le gusta trabajar cuando es de noche jajaja soy una "escritora nocturna", es una pena que cuando empieze la escuela no podré hacerlo u.u Pero ya encontraré tiempo :) ¡Saludos!

Marianela de Argentina: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! guau asombroso, no te preocupes si no puedes leer el capítulo justo el día de la publicación, no me enojaré ni nada por el estilo (contigo sería imposible) :) Seguiré esforzándome para continuar escribiendo, de verdad, gracias por leer esta historia, tus comentarios son muy alentadores :) ¡Saludos para ti también!

_._

_Gracias por leer y espero que me permitas seguir conociendo tu opinión :)_


	4. La misión

Mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, espero que este capítulo logre compensar su paciencia.

Bueno, lo admito, el capítulo anterior fue más un "capítulo de relleno" y sí, me parece poco creíble que Hiashi se porte como se porta (en la parte del comedor lo más seguro es que se hubiera levantado con toda su autoridad y marcharse a dormir), pero el Hiashi de esta historia tiene que seguir cayéndome mal (xD) El objetivo de todo ese capítulo fue que se rieran un rato, mi meta como escritora es lograr crear emociones en el lector y así como los hice reír (si fue el caso) también quiero hacerlos llorar jajajaja, aunque aún no sé si será en esta historia. Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba, en este capítulo me van a odiar, ya leerán por qué ;D

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

Dedicado a ti, amigo lector, espero lo disfrutes.

**Capítulo 4: La misión.**

– ¿Y qué dice? – Preguntó Hinata.

– Que quiere verla hoy a las 9:15 de la mañana en su oficina – Contestó Namida.

– Hum. Son las 7:15, hay dos horas – Dijo Hinata viendo al reloj de la pared – Akira-kun, Namida-chan ¿Ya desayunaron?

Los ojos de Namida y Akira resplandecieron.

– No señorita – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después atacarse con miradas asesinas.

– ¡Deja de copiar todo lo que yo digo! – Se quejó Namida.

– ¿Qué dices mujer tonta? ¡Tú eres la que copia lo que yo digo! – Gritó Akira.

– ¡No me digas así! ¡Pelo pincho!

– ¡Repite eso!

– Chicos… ¿Quieren bajar a desayunar? – Interrumpió Hinata.

– ¡¡Sí!! – Dijeron ambos, y la batalla visual inició nuevamente.

– Este… ¿Nos vamos ya?

Al final Namida y Akira entraron en tregua, Hinata tuvo un agradable desayuno en compañía de Hideki, Yoru, Ichi, Namida y Akira; después se dirigió a sus habitaciones para bañarse y vestirse como anbu para ir a la oficina de la Hokage; su vestuario consistía en un pantalón negro a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa de malla y sobre ésta una blusa negra holgada. Su mano y antebrazo izquierdos estaban vendados dejando al descubierto sus dedos.

Hinata consultó su reloj, todavía faltaban treinta minutos para la hora en la que tenía que ver a Tsunade, para hacer tiempo, decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Konoha. La ciudad lucía exactamente igual a como lo era años atrás, con la diferencia, de que había crecido un poco. El tráfico matutino estaba básicamente formado por amas de casa haciendo las compras y vendedores de mercancías de todo tipo. Seguía siendo una villa bastante alegre, parecía que rebosaba de vida, las personas conservaban su toque cálido y amable. El ambiente era más agradable que otras aldeas que había visitado Hinata durante sus misiones.

_En lo absoluto._

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Finalmente la hora llegó, a las 9:15 de la mañana Hinata se encontraba en el edificio de la Hokage, esperando que la llamaran. Shino y Kiba también habían sido llamados por Tsunade, lo más seguro era que les asignarían otra misión de rastreo o espionaje.

– Hinata-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san. Ya pueden pasar – Anunció Shizune mientras abría la puerta y los tres aludidos entraban al despacho de Tsunade. Una vez dentro los tres hicieron una reverencia.

– Buenos días. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, los he citado aquí para comunicarles una decisión que he tomado respecto a su equipo – Tsunade hizo una pausa y después continuó – Hinata dejará de formar parte del equipo por un tiempo y será reasignada a otro equipo que no pertenece a ninguna división anbu.

De no ser por las máscaras, Tsunade habría logrado ver los rostros de sorpresa de los jóvenes que estaban ante ella.

– ¿Pero por qué esa decisión así tan de repente Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Kiba.

– Necesito a Hinata para otra misión, naturalmente, ella regresará al equipo una vez terminado el trabajo – Respondió la Hokage, ella sabía que los tres eran un gran equipo y sabían trabajar juntos; sí les había dado misiones individuales en el pasado, pero los lapsos de separación habían sido de no más de dos días.

– ¿A qué equipo se me asignará? – Preguntó Hinata.

– Al equipo Kakashi, después te daré los detalles de la misión.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! No puede separarnos, nuestras misiones son tan exitosas porque combinamos el talento de los tres, Hinata tiene un rol clave a la hora de efectuar el trabajo, sin ella podríamos tener problemas – Alegó Kiba.

– ¿Me estás cuestionando? – Tsunade no parecía de muy buen humor.

– No. Perdone mi atrevimiento – Se disculpó Kiba.

– No te preocupes Kiba-kun, yo estaré bien y ustedes no tendrán grandes problemas si me ausento por un tiempo – Dijo Hinata colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Kiba – Daré lo mejor de mí en la misión para regresar pronto.

Kiba conocía muy bien a su compañera y estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara que cubría su rostro, Hinata se encontraba sonriendo.

– Pero… – Kiba iba a protestar de nuevo, más un gesto de Shino para que parara y una negativa de su cabeza lo detuvieron, no logrando hacer otra cosa que crispar sus puños.

_Algo en esa misión no le gustaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

Hinata salió unos momentos para que Tsunade les diera la información de la nueva misión a Kiba y a Shino, nada del otro mundo, tenían que llevar un pergamino a la villa de la Arena. Cuando terminó con ellos, Hinata se despidió de sus compañeros e ingresó nuevamente a la oficina de Tsunade. Justo cuando la Quinta se disponía a darle los detalles de su misión se escucharon voces en el pasillo.

– Tsunade-sama, el equipo Kakashi acaba de llegar – Anunció Shizune.

– Maldición, ya están aquí; esperaba explicarte los detalles primero, pero ahora será con todos los del equipo presentes. Shizune, hazlos pasar – Dijo Tsunade.

Shizune salió de la oficina; afuera esperaban tres jóvenes.

– Sakura, Naruto, Sai. Tsunade-sama dice que ya pueden pasar.

Cuando los aludidos entraron al despacho de la Quinta, vieron a la Hokage sentada detrás de su escritorio y a una anbu de pie dándoles la espalda.

– Buenos días Sakura, Naruto, Sai – Saludó Tsunade.

– Buenos días Tsunade-sama – Saludó Sakura.

– Buenos días – Dijo Sai.

– ¿Cuál es la nueva misión vieja Tsunade? ¿Es una difícil? Más te vale vieja que esté a la altura de un gran ninja como yo… – Comenzó a fanfarronear Naruto, pero un objeto lanzado a una velocidad impresionante le golpeó directamente en la cara, lo hizo callar y perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames vieja! – La sien de Tsunade estaba completamente visible.

– Naruto-kun nunca aprenderá – Dijo Sai.

– Es un completo idiota – Agregó Sakura con expresión resignada.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Sai, reparando por primera vez en la chica anbu que estaba entre ellos y Tsunade.

– Oh, cierto. Para esta misión no necesitarás tu máscara, serás un ninja normal, no hay necesidad de darte otro nombre, usarás el tuyo – Dijo Tsunade a Hinata.

– Entendido Tsunade-sama.

La voz le resultó familiar a Sakura y a Naruto. La joven procedió a retirar el listón que dejaba su cabello completamente recogido y a quitarse la máscara anbu.

– Mucho gusto – Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – Pronunciaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto. Sai no sabía quién era.

A los ojos de Sai, frente a ellos estaba una chica, alta, delgada, de cabello negro azulado largo arriba de la cintura, una piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un tono perlado, sus labios mostraban un natural color rosa. Otra cosa que notó el joven, era que la chica era realmente linda, sus facciones le daban un aspecto muy tierno.

_Como si tuviera el encanto de una niña, y la belleza de una mujer._

– Bien, ahora les explicaré los detalles de la misión – Tsunade sacó una fotografía y la mostró a los presentes – La misión consiste en secuestrar a esta persona, su nombre es Murasaki Kaname, es hijo de un rico burócrata del país del rayo llamado Murasaki Akio. En siete días él celebrará su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños en una de las mansiones que pertenecen a su padre. La ubicación acaba de ser revelada, la fiesta será en lo alto de una de las montañas del país del Rayo a dos días y medio de distancia de Konoha. Para la celebración se han contratado geishas, bueno, mejor dicho muñequitas disfrazadas de geishas, en general chicas tontas que tan sólo tienen que dar la imagen de una geisha, no son geishas reales. Sakura y Hinata se harán pasar por las geishas contratadas especialmente para acompañar a Kaname a lo largo de la noche, tienen que lucir como geishas, aunque sería más apropiado que se comporten como una geisha lo haría. Sai y Naruto se infiltrarán como invitados. ¿Ya has descubierto la razón por la que quiero que estés en la misión, Hinata?

– Sí Tsunade-sama.

– ¿Y por qué hay que secuestrar a ese sujeto? – Preguntó Naruto.

– Ese detalle no lo revelaré hasta que Murasaki Kaname esté en la aldea. Secuestrar a Kaname durante la fiesta es la mejor oportunidad para llevar a cabo la misión. No la desaprovechen. Eso es todo – La voz de Tsunade tenía su característico tono autoritario.

– Entendido – Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Sakura, Sai, Naruto y Hinata abandonaron el despacho de Tsunade, una vez en la calle, Sai decidió de lo mejor era presentarse, ya que al parecer Naruto y Sakura sí conocían a la nueva integrante del equipo.

– Mi nombre es Sai – Dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica.

– Me llamo Hinata, gusto en conocerte – Dijo Hinata viendo al sonriente chico frente a ella.

– El gusto es mío…

Si Sai se quería ganar la amistad de Hinata, debía de seguir el consejo de uno de tantos libros que estaban a favor de los "motes" entre amigos.

"_¿Algún rasgo que pueda utilizar para crear un mote para Hinata-san? ¡Vamos Sai!"_ – Se animó mentalmente el chico – _"¡Lo tengo! Su piel es muy blanca, se parece a lo que vi el otro día de camino a una misión"_

– ¡El gusto es mío _lagartija albina_!

_Las palabras se quedaron flotando un rato en el aire._

Sai la había vuelto a hacer, Hinata estaba sorprendida, su rostro revelaba que o se echaría a reír o comenzaría a llorar, y si Hinata seguía siendo como la recordaban, lo más seguro era lo segundo.

Una dulce risa cubrió la calle, la joven de ojos perlados se estaba riendo. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos y Sai estaba esperando los ya típicos golpes que recibía cada que le daba un mal sobrenombre a alguien, pero por más que los esperó, nunca llegaron.

– Hinata.

– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó un incrédulo Sai.

– Es suficiente si sólo me llamas Hinata, y no vuelvas a llamarme _lagartija albina_ ¿Está bien? – Exclamó la joven con una sonrisa.

– Sí, Hinata-san – Dijo Sai con una firme voz y respondiendo con otra sonrisa, en el fondo, le agradaba su nueva compañera.

– Sakura-san – Ahora Hinata dirigió su atención hacia Sakura.

– ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?

– Es sobre la misión, tengo algo importante que decirte ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?

– Sí, pero ¿Para qué tengo que ir?

– Tengo un par de cosas que tengo que contarte y para esta misión necesitaremos un entrenamiento especial.

– ¿Entrenar? – Sakura estaba sorprendida ¿Acaso no eran ya lo suficientemente fuertes como para secuestrar a una persona? Si así lo fuera Tsunade habría dicho algo al respecto, pero la Quinta no dijo nada; Hinata sólo suspiró.

– Sakura-san, te lo explicaré todo en mi casa ¿Nos vamos? – Sakura asintió y juntas se encaminaron a la mansión Hyuuga.

Mientras tanto…

– Naruto-kun…

– ¡Cállate Sai! – Ordenó Naruto, mientras seguía con la vista a un par de chicas que caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

– Pero Naruto-kun, no está bien espiar a Sakura-san y a Hinata-san – Sai se encontraba ante una difícil decisión: seguir el consejo de uno de los tantos libros que había leído sobre la amistad y concederles privacidad a las chicas; o bien, hacerle caso a Naruto y seguirlas.

– Pero Sai, Hinata-chan dijo algo sobre un entrenamiento para la misión ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás! Además, hay que entrenar para volvernos más fuertes y, por el momento el entrenamiento del que habló Hinata-chan es el único que está disponible. Así que en marcha – Al final, Sai decidió seguir a Naruto.

– "_Total… Para eso están los amigos ¿No? En las buenas y en las malas. En todo momento." _– Pensó Sai, pero la siempre existente posibilidad de que Sakura los descubriera y les diera la paliza de sus vidas le resultaba profundamente aterradora.

Hinata estaba un poco intranquila, en el camino a la mansión repetidamente había tenido la sensación de estar siendo observada, sucedió lo mismo con Sakura. Hinata volteaba disimuladamente hacia atrás, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

– Sakura-san ¿No sientes que alguien nos observa?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes, cuando salgo seguido me siento así, pero son sólo aldeanos que gustan de ver ninjas y algunos viejos rabo verdes – Dijo Sakura, quien al pronunciar lo de "viejos rabo verdes" parecía molesta – Aunque claro, después de todo, soy una belleza y tú eres muy bonita Hinata-chan.

Lo dicho por Sakura era cierto, ambas resaltaban mucho entre los otros transeúntes, en primera porque eran ninjas y en segunda, porque ambas eran realmente hermosas, más de un hombre dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo sólo para contemplar caminar al par de kunoichis, si una sola causaba sensación, las dos juntas eran un espectáculo que ningún caballero podía dejar pasar por desapercibido. Hinata nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que algunos hombres se detenían a observarla caminar, este descubrimiento la hizo sonrojarse mucho y bajó la mirada al piso, era cierto que ella se sentía un poco observada cuando salía a la calle, pero jamás pensó que se debiera al hecho de ser bonita, ella creía que era normal que algunas personas se fijaran en otras cuando salían a lugares donde hubiera mucha gente. Sakura vio a su compañera sonrojarse y rió por lo bajo.

– Hinata-chan, eres muy inocente, mira que no darte cuenta ¿Qué creías que hacían esos tipos cuando pasabas y se les olvidaba que tenían que cerrar la boca para mantener la saliva dentro y no escurriendo por la cara? – Si Hinata ya estaba sonrojada, ahora tenía más que un sonrojo, y Sakura se rió libremente.

Las chicas continuaron caminando hasta que entraron a la mansión, Hinata fue capaz de ver una mancha naranja y otra negra deslizándose en los tejados de su casa. La joven sonrió para sí, sí era demasiado extraño que se sintiera más observada de lo normal, sus compañeros temporales las habían seguido. No habría problemas si Sai y Naruto se enteraban de lo que ellas dos iban a hacer, después de todo entre los integrantes de un equipo no debe de haber secretos…

– ¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? – Sakura sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada. ¡Buenas tardes Yoru-san! – Saludó animadamente la joven.

– Bienvenida a casa señorita Hinata – Saludó Yoru – ¿Desea algo para usted y su invitada?

– No, muchas gracias Yoru-san. Subiremos a mi habitación, nos avisas cuando la comida esté lista por favor, tal vez se necesiten cuatro platos.

– Cuente con ello señorita – Yoru, se alejó por uno de los pasillos.

– Sígueme Sakura-san.

Sakura comenzó a seguir a Hinata. Le había sorprendido mucho la forma en la que Hinata trató a la ama de llaves; en su casa ellos no tenía servidumbre, todas las tareas domésticas las hacía su mamá y en ocasiones ella le ayudaba, pero se había hecho a la idea de que los sirvientes eran tratados con indiferencia e incluso llegaban a ser despreciados por sus amos, la amable conversación y el ambiente lleno de confianza la habían impresionado ¿Cuánto había cambiado Hinata? En sus memorias la Hyuuga era una niña extremadamente tímida que rara vez mantenía conversaciones sin tartamudear y ahora parecía una persona tan desenvuelta, tan alegre.

_Y tan segura de sí misma._

– Aquí es – Hinata, abrió la puerta y entró después de Sakura.

La habitación tenía un buen tamaño para una persona, estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de la mansión, en ella había un librero, un armario, una pintura de unas montañas colgada en la pared, una cama y al lado de ésta un buró con fotos en portarretratos, entre ellas, estaba la foto del equipo ocho cuando eran niños. En el cuarto también había un cómodo sillón de dos plazas, una pequeña mesita y había una ventana que daba a un balcón. Una habitación bastante sencilla, pero había algo raro, desde afuera, el lugar daba la impresión de ser más grande. Sakura vio cómo Hinata se dirigía hasta la ventana y la abría completamente.

– En ocasiones, por la tarde, corre una agradable brisa, aunque el día de hoy está especialmente caluroso.

Sakura escuchó a Hinata sin comprenderla del todo, bueno, no importaba mucho, tal vez Hinata seguía siendo una chica un poco extraña y ahora una maniática del clima.

_O quizás, la palabra 'peculiar' le quedaba mejor._

– Sentémonos aquí – Dijo Hinata, sacando dos cojines del armario y acomodándolos en el piso para sentarse más cómodamente en la mesita.

–Sí – Accedió Sakura sentándose en el cojín.

– Muy bien, ahora entraremos en detalles. Para la misión nos haremos pasar por geishas, sinceramente me gustaría que lo hiciéramos lo más real que sea posible, aunque es completamente imposible que una mujer logre ser una geisha en tan sólo cuatro días.

– Hinata-chan, pero ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a ser una geisha?, debe de ser un trabajo un poco penoso, quiero decir ¿Qué haría si alguien me pide… si alguien me pide que…? – El rostro de Sakura tenía un notable sonrojo.

– ¡Ah! Ya sé a lo que te refieres, las geishas no son… –Hinata se detuvo un poco, como buscando la palabra adecuada – prostitutas – Pronunció esa palabra un poco más bajo que las demás – ni cortesanas, de hecho, la palabra '_geisha_' significa '_artista_', una geisha vende sus talentos, pero no su cuerpo. Si alguien te pide algo indecoroso, puedes rehusarte completamente. Verás, durante los años de esplendor de las geishas, generalmente eran contratadas para asistir a fiestas en calidad de acompañantes, eran damas de compañía en las reuniones de negocios de empresarios; entretenían un poco a quienes las solicitaban ya fuera tocando instrumentos musicales, danzando, preparando té, conversando con ellos, o simplemente con su presencia.

– Vaya, si es así entonces no puede ser tan malo, lo que todavía no termino de entender es cómo le vamos a hacer para lograr aprender todo lo que las geishas hacen en cuatro días ¿Tú sabes cómo? – Hinata sonrió ante estas palabras.

– Digamos que sí, sólo que la única que va a aprender en cuatro días, eres tú. Y yo seré quien te entrene.

Las palabras de Hinata sorprendieron de tal forma a Sakura que la dejaron con la boca abierta por unos instantes.

– Pero… pero ¿Cómo? – Sakura estaba atónita.

– No entraré mucho en detalles, pero hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una mujer que vivió como una geisha, su nombre era Aiko, Aiko-san me enseñó todo lo que una geisha debe saber, y aunque durante este entrenamiento no podré enseñarte todos los secretos, sí serán los suficientes como para aparentar que los conoces todos – Dicho esto, Hinata le guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

– I-Increíble.

– ¿Puedes empezar el entrenamiento hoy mismo?

– Sí – Afirmó decididamente Sakura, ella daría lo mejor para que esa misión fuera un éxito, como todas en las que había participado antes.

– Perfecto, pero antes ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de té?

– Sí, me gustaría mucho – Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa, Hinata le caía muy bien, no sabía cómo era que antes le pudo haber sido tan indiferente.

Hinata salió de la habitación y Sakura se quedó sentada observando el cielo por la ventana, en la habitación se hizo el silencio y a los pocos minutos se escucharon unos ruiditos que venían del techo, justo de la parte que estaba sobre la ventana, sigilosamente se acercó.

– Sai ¿Escuchas algo?

– Nada.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado?

– No sé.

– ¿Y si empezaron sin nosotros?

– Es lo más seguro.

– No puede ser. ¡Shhh! No digas nada, a ver si logramos escuchar algo.

A pesar de que Sai y Naruto hablaban entre susurros, Sakura logró escucharlos, así que ellos las habían seguido, ya se las cobraría más tarde, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, porque sintió pasos por el pasillo, debía de ser Hinata que regresaba con el té. Regresó a su lugar y cuando Hinata abrió la puerta la encontró como si no se hubiera movido durante toda su ausencia. Hinata traía una charola circular con cuatro vasos servidos de té, tranquilamente la joven colocó dos vasos en la mesa, uno en frente de Sakura y otro en donde se sentaría más tarde; después caminó hacia el balcón y una vez fuera extendió la charola hacia el techo, en donde estaban ocultos Sai y Naruto.

– ¿Gustan un poco de té? Está frío y deben de tener calor allí arriba – Exclamó Hinata.

– Naruto-kun, ya nos descubrieron.

– ¡Te dije que no hicieras ruido!

– Pero Naruto-kun, tú fuiste el que hizo más ruido de los dos.

– ¡A callar! Ahora mismo se bajan de ahí, toman el té que les sirvió Hinata-chan, dan las gracias y hacen como que no están aquí ¿Entendido? – Intervino Sakura de manera autoritaria, tenía que hacerlo así porque Sai y Naruto eran peor que niños pequeños, no hacían las cosas cuando se les pedía de buena manera.

– ¡Sí señora! – E inmediatamente los dos jóvenes bajaron del techo, tomaron el té que les había preparado Hinata, hicieron una reverencia, dijeron "gracias" y se sentaron en un rincón de la habitación, minimizando su existencia al máximo.

– Buenos chicos – Dijo Sakura con una expresión satisfecha, mientras Hinata los veía sorprendida.

_Eso sí era control._

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Por fin habían logrado convencer a Naruto de que el entrenamiento que Sakura iba a aprender era algo que sólo podían hacer las mujeres y que la presencia de hombres estaba estrictamente prohibida.

– ¿Lista? – Preguntó Hinata.

– Totalmente – Afirmó muy segura Sakura.

Hinata caminó hasta la pintura de las montañas que colgaba en la pared y cuidadosamente la quitó para dejar a la vista algo que parecía un sello, la joven de ojos blancos hizo un par de sellos con las manos y deshizo aquella barrera que escondía un hueco en la pared. Un hueco que daba a otra parte de la habitación.

_La parte que quedaba oculta y contenía muchos de los secretos de la joven Hinata._

Sakura ya había visto antes a personas que escondían cosas de todo tipo utilizando sellos y en los ninjas era algo bastante común, ahora había encontrado el espacio que le faltaba al cuarto. Hinata entró por el agujero y le hizo una seña a la pelirrosa para que la siguiera, una vez ambas dentro se encontraron con lo que aparentaba ser poco menos de la mitad del espacio original de la habitación, ahí ocultos yacían una vitrina con armas y otra con diversas hierbas y contenedores, así como instrumentos para prepararlas y un grueso libro que hablaba sobre ellas; también había otro mueble que la hacía de armario y una mesa alta, sobre ella había un estuche, era el que contenía la flauta de plata. Hinata se dirigió hacia el armario, abrió las puertas, se agachó para abrir el último cajón, sacó diversos objetos y los fue colocando en la mesa para que Sakura los pudiera ver mejor: unas sandalias que Hinata llamó _zoris_, un recipiente con polvo blanco, otro con pintura roja y otro con negra, unas calcetas blancas, dos abanicos y algo que parecía un viejo álbum de fotos. Después Hinata se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del piso, estiró sus brazos para sacar una caja larga algo cubierta de polvo.

Una a una Hinata le comenzó a explicar la función de cada objeto en la vida de una geisha.

– Los _zoris_ son las sandalias de madera que una geisha siempre debe de usar. Las calcetas blancas deben de verse lo más blancas posibles, para una geisha es normal cambiarse las calcetas varias veces en el día, aunque como nosotras sólo queremos aparentar, un solo par será suficiente. Este es polvo hecho a base de arroz, con él se cubre la cara y parte de las manos. La pintura roja es para los labios y la negra para delinear los ojos. Como podrás ver, Sakura-san, estos abanicos son más grandes que los que se usan de mano, y eso es más práctico para nosotras porque podemos usarlos como armas en cualquier momento, además, estos abanicos son especiales – Hinata tomó un abanico, lo desplegó y lo volvió a plegar – Esta parte de aquí, la que queda visible cuando el abanico está cerrado, es llamada guarda o cabera y está finamente afilada, puedes cortar fácilmente con ella.

– Interesante – Añadió Sakura.

– Bien, esos son los objetos básicos, el kimono – Dijo Hinata señalando la caja larga – Lo dejaremos para después. Ahora veamos tu postura, salgamos.

Las chicas se cambiaron a la otra parte de la habitación, Hinata acomodó nuevamente el sello y después el cuadro.

– Siéntate por favor, Sakura-san.

– Sí – Sakura se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el cojín que estaba a un lado de la mesa.

– Sakura-san endereza la espalda, alza un poco más tu cabeza, no tanto, cuida esa mirada. Tus movimientos deben ser más delicados. Ahora ponte de pie. No. No te apoyes ni en el piso ni en la mesa, usa sólo tus piernas, eso es. Siéntate de nuevo. Ahora de pie. Asombroso Sakura-san, aprendes muy rápido. – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

– Gracias – Sakura devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ahora ponte estos – Hinata le entregó a Sakura un par de _zoris_ y unas calcetas blancas, Sakura obedeció – Camina. Un poco más despacio, la espalda recta, pon un poco más de delicadeza en tus movimientos, los pasos un poco más cortos. Así está perfecto.

– Creí que sería más fácil, estas sandalias cansan un poco.

– Lo sé, son horribles, pero tienes una facilidad muy grande para esto Sakura-san. Ahora vuelvo.

Hinata salió rápidamente del cuarto y regresó minutos más tarde con un set para preparar té.

– Ahora aprenderás a realizar la ceremonia del té.

– Ah, sobre eso, hace tiempo aprendí un poco, espero no haberla olvidado.

– Oh, fantástico, eso hace todo más sencillo.

Hinata colocó sobre la mesita todo lo que Sakura podría necesitar para preparar el té, y Sakura comenzó con la ceremonia, la pelirrosa pudo recordar exactamente cada paso y depositó una delicadeza y gracia en cada movimiento, que en ese momento, Haruno Sakura, pudo haberse hecho pasar por cualquier geisha sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Al– término de la ceremonia Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aplaudir.

– Excelente Sakura-san, eres muy buena. ¿Puedes venir mañana por la mañana? Mañana terminaremos con lo que tienes que aprender, pasado mañana iremos a buscarte un kimono y el día que queda tendremos algo así como un ensayo general.

– Hasta mañana Hinata. ¿Puedo llamarte así, sin ningún sufijo?

– Por supuesto – Respondió Hinata después de soltar una ligera risa – ¿Puedo decir tu nombre sin ningún sufijo?

– ¡Claro! Hasta mañana Hinata.

– Hasta mañana Sakura.

Dicho esto, se despidieron. Ese día, ambas habían ganado una gran amiga y las dos lo sabían.

Los cuatro días de los que disponían para convertir a Sakura en una geisha pasaron rápidamente y sin contratiempo alguno, en el quinto día Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sai salieron de la aldea a primera hora de la mañana, el viaje que tendrían sería de dos días y medio para arribar al pueblo que estaba al pie de la montaña dónde se celebraría la fiesta medio día después de que ellos llegaran.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

– ¡Llegamos! – Anunció felizmente Naruto.

Habían llegado finalmente a la aldea que estaba al pie de la montaña donde se celebraría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Murasaki Kaname; era un pequeño pueblo de pastores, el paisaje consistía en árboles de mediana altura, arbustos y flores silvestres. En el centro de la aldea había una posada para los viajeros de paso y fue ahí donde Sakura, Sai, Hinata y Naruto se hospedaron, la gerente era una anciana de aspecto amable. Alquilaron un cuarto para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Sakura y Hinata fueron a su habitación para desempacar y preparar las cosas que utilizarían para la fiesta. Hinata estaba un poco intranquila.

– ¿Estás bien, Hinata? – Preguntó Sakura.

– Ah, sí – Contestó algo apenada.

– ¿Sucede algo? Pareces distraída – Hinata dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

– Es que nunca antes había venido a esta parte del país del Rayo. Esta zona es famosa por poseer unas flores con potentes propiedades analgésicas, se llama Kumb. La planta en sí es difícil de encontrar, la raíz es realmente amarga y funciona como somnífero cuando se usa en las dosis adecuadas, pero dependiendo de la cantidad puede ocasionar efectos tóxicos; el tallo y las hojas son bastante ricos en proteínas. Las flores son particularmente raras, son capaces de aliviar el dolor intenso sin afectar los otros sentidos – Cuando Hinata comenzó a hablar sus ojos brillaban, estaba claro que le encantaban las plantas.

– Oh, ahora lo recuerdo, cuando éramos más pequeñas una vez me regalaste una pomada para las heridas, le diste otra a Naruto y Kiba y Shino siempre traen un tarro consigo. Esa pomada era muy buena.

– Así es, me gustan mucho las plantas medicinales, aunque como comprenderás, yo debo seguir el estilo ninja de mi clan y concentrarme en el taijutsu, jamás aprobarían que yo me dedicara a la medicina – Hinata dirigió la vista a la ventana – Pero, si Hiashi no se entera, podré seguir estudiando más sobre plantas.

Hinata tenía una sonrisa triste y Sakura la entendía, debía de ser horrible y frustrante que alguien te dijera siempre cómo debes de actuar y qué tienes que hacer, te gustara o no. Sakura había sido afortunada, ella era kunoichi porque quería serlo, se especializó en técnicas médicas porque ella así lo quiso, ella en verdad había sido libre para hacer lo que siempre quería; en cambio Hinata, ella había tenido que vivir un destino "arreglado", llenando expectativas absurdas que al final nunca satisfacían al jefe del clan, quien venía siendo su padre ¡Su papá! Los papás de Sakura siempre la habían apoyado. Después de escuchar a Hinata, Sakura sentía que su vida había sido relativamente fácil, cuando regresara a casa le daría un abrazo a su madre y a su padre.

– Muy bien Hinata, ya casi terminamos de preparar las cosas ¿Por qué no vas a buscar ese Kumb? Yo me encargo – Y dicho esto Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura! Regreso en unas horas – Hinata se veía radiante, salió por la ventana, ni siquiera se molestó en perder unos segundos usando la puerta.

_Parecía una niña pequeña que iba al encuentro de su dulce favorito._

Sakura sonrió, por alguna razón, Hinata le parecía una niña adorable.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

– Qué aldea tan aburrida – Se quejó Naruto.

Naruto había salido del hotel a dar una vuelta; sin embargo, todo le parecía terriblemente aburrido, por no decir que la población de la aldea eran básicamente niños y adultos, no jóvenes. El rubio siguió caminando, ya estaba empezando a caer la noche tal vez lo mejor sería que regresara al hotel pronto, pero primero comería algo ¿Habría algún puesto de ramen en esa aldea? Naruto dobló una esquina y al final de la calle vio a Hinata caminando alegremente y con una encantadora sonrisa adornando su cara.

"_Hinata-chan se ve linda…_" – Pensó Naruto – "_¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué pensé eso?_" – Naruto sacudió su cabeza, como si al sacudirla pudiera borrar lo que había pensado. El joven agitó su mano a manera de saludo y para llamar la atención de Hinata.

– ¡Hey! ¡Hinata-chan!

– Naruto-kun, buenas tardes – Saludó Hinata.

– ¿Qué es eso Hinata-chan? – Naruto señaló a lo que traía Hinata en las manos, era toda una planta, raíz incluida, las flores eran similares a las rosas y Naruto hubiera creído que eso eran si las hojas no salieran de justo debajo de la flor y cayeran como listones a lo largo de un tallo sin espinas. Las flores eran de un intenso color rojo violáceo.

– Esto es kumb. Es una planta que necesito para una medicina – Hinata sonaba como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

– Oh – Exclamó Naruto – Hinata-chan ¿Ya vas para el hotel?

– No, aún no. Quiero ir a cenar algo, vi un puesto de ramen por aquí cercas.

– ¡Ramen! Te acompaño – Naruto se había recuperado de su aburrimiento y seguía tan activo como siempre ante la expectativa de cenar un gran tazón de ramen.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al modesto restaurante que vendía ramen y ordenaron un tazón cada uno. Esperaron pacientemente a que la dueña preparara su orden. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cómo entablar una conversación, Hinata no se molestó en pensar en algo, ya que estaba muy ocupada (y maravillada) examinando la flor de kumb ¿Podría cultivar esa flor en su casa?; por otro lado, al no ocurrírsele nada para conversar, Naruto se había puesto a jugar con los palillos. Finalmente sus órdenes estaban listas.

– Gracias por la comida – Murmuraron ambos. Y se dispusieron a probar el ramen.

_Oh desilusión. _

– No está mal. Pero no es el Ichiraku – Comentó Hinata algo decepcionada contemplando su plato.

– Para nada – Suspiró Naruto. Cuando los dos escucharon lo que habían dicho, levantaron sus cabezas, se miraron y segundos después comenzaron a reír. Después de eso la cena se volvió más agradable y la conversación fluyó libremente, los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre ramen.

–… Cuando tenía unos siete años yo estaba pasando por la calle del Ichiraku y Ayame-chan estaba promocionando el restaurant regalando cupones para ramen gratis, me ofreció unos y yo los tomé. Entonces entré, le di un cupón al viejo y me sirvió un tazón. Fue lo más delicioso que nunca antes había saboreado. Esa fue la primera vez que probé el ramen, después Iruka-sensei se enteró de que el ramen me gustaba y me invitaba a comer de vez en cuando ¿Y tú Hinata-chan? ¿Cómo conociste al ramen?

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban al recordar su primer contacto con el ramen, su voz se escuchaba feliz. Hinata lo había escuchado atentamente pero cuando el rubio le preguntó a ella, dirigió su vista a su plato a medio comer, había pollo y fideos flotando ¿Cómo había conocido ella el ramen?... Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba. Naruto le había contado su historia, sería injusto que ella no contara la suya. Naruto notó que la mirada de Hinata se tornaba algo melancólica, esa pregunta la había hecho volver al pasado, y con la dulce voz que estaba comenzando a embriagar a Naruto, ella inició su relato.

– Fue cuando tenía seis años, mi hermano Neji y yo solíamos dar un paseo cuando terminaban los entrenamientos, a él no le gustaba mucho caminar por la aldea pero jamás se atrevió a negarme algo, prefería acompañarme a verme triste en la mansión. Una vez pasamos frente al Ichiraku, toda la calle olía a ramen, había un niño de más o menos mi misma edad, él era el único cliente, estaba solo y comía ramen. Parecía disfrutar tanto esa comida que yo nunca antes había probado. El niño seguía comiendo y reía, el dueño y su hija también reían. Se veían tan felices, la escena lucía tan familiar, tan cálida. Sentí envidia. Las cenas en mi casa eran silenciosas, Hanabi era todavía una bebé, mi madre estaba enferma y Hiashi cada vez más frío y distante, debió haber sido muy difícil para él el que mi madre estuviera tan grave y que al mismo tiempo su heredera no mostrara las habilidades que a él le hubieran complacido. Al día siguiente le dije a mi hermano que no quería pasear después del entrenamiento, fingí encerrarme en mi habitación, pero lo que hice fue tomar un poco del dinero que me daban como mesada y salí de mi casa sin que nadie me viera, caminé directo al Ichiraku, me senté y pedí un tazón de ramen. El dueño y su hija me trataron muy bien, incluso platicaron conmigo, fue una charla trivial, pero fue la primera conversación cálida y sincera que tuve con alguien que no fuera empleado de la mansión. Cuando tomé el primer bocado de ramen sentí la sopa, los fideos, el sabor, todo era delicioso. Así fue como conocí el ramen y al Ichiraku…

_Ese era uno de los más preciados recuerdos de Hinata y también la primera vez que vio a Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto escuchó cada palabra de la chica, se sintió transportado al tiempo y lugar del que Hinata hablaba, la vio a ella, al Ichiraku y al ramen. Estaba completamente conmovido por esa historia.

– ¡Hagamos algo Hinata-chan! Cuando regresemos a Konoha vayamos los dos a comer ramen ¿Te parece? – Dijo Naruto con su característica infantil emoción.

– Seguro, Naruto-kun – Aceptó Hinata.

– Es una promesa.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Ese era el día, ahora entrarían en acción.

Sakura y Hinata no tuvieron problemas para integrarse al grupo de geishas contratadas, mientras que Sai y Naruto consiguieron falsificar unas invitaciones gracias a las habilidades de Sai como dibujante. La infiltración fue un éxito.

El grupo de las chicas estaba localizado en una amplia sala en el ala oeste de la mansión en la montaña, ese era el lugar designado para que las geishas se prepararan. Fue fácil para las kunoichis adaptarse, sólo había que fingir que tenían la cabeza llena de aire y reírse como tontas. Bueno, tal vez no fue tan fácil, las otras chicas contratadas tenían claramente la cabeza llena de aire, caían en lo absurdo.

– Jamás creí que una persona podía tener menos intelecto que una nuez, estaba completamente equivocada – Murmuró Sakura.

– Y todavía falta lo peor, espera a escuchar los estúpidos comentarios que dirán en la fiesta – Agregó Hinata.

– ¿No es delito ser tan idiota? – Hinata rió ante el comentario de Sakura.

– ¿Ustedes son las acompañantes de Kaname-sama? – Preguntó una de las chicas de voz chillona.

– Sí, nosotras somos – Respondió Sakura con fingida amabilidad, no podía soportar platicar con ese tipo de mujeres.

– Ay, Kaname-sama es tan guapo – Dijo otra de aspecto soñador.

– Me hubiera gustado ser su acompañante – Agregó una de cabello rubio.

– Escuché que su padre personalmente escogió su compañía.

– Más les vale que lo traten bien chicas, aunque probablemente Kaname-sama caiga rendido ante mis encantos antes de la cena, no les importaría ¿Verdad? – Y dicho esto la rubia soltó una irritante risa. Sakura y Hinata sólo sonreían ante los demás comentarios, las geishas esas eran unas cabezas huecas.

A las 7:00 pm comenzó la fiesta y las geishas de mentes vacías abandonaron el salón para ir a atender a los invitados, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron en el salón para hacer su entrada cada una al lado del anfitrión de la fiesta, la cual sería a las 8:15 pm.

– ¿Todo listo Sakura?

– Sí.

– Repasemos el plan – Dijo Hinata y Sakura asintió – Bien, las dos nos haremos pasar por las acompañantes de Murasaki Kaname, el plan consiste en apartarlo de los demás invitados, necesitamos que captes su atención, pero con tu belleza y tus dotes para actuar será fácil que crees algún interés en Murasaki. Después de la cena lo más seguro es que quiera beber té, entonces tú harás la ceremonia y agregarás esto al té – Hinata le entregó un pequeño sobre de papel a Sakura – Este es un somnífero, si todo sale bien, comenzará a hacer efecto en quince minutos después de que lo beba todo, en ese momento lo alejarás de los demás invitados, hay un jardín detrás de la mansión, a esas horas estará solo, una vez bajo los efectos del somnífero no despertará hasta mañana por la mañana pero aun así tenemos que actuar rápido para evitar que los guardias se enteren, habrá mucha seguridad pero de eso se encargarán Naruto-kun y Sai-kun; mientras tú te encargas del somnífero yo me mezclaré entre los invitados y esparciré en rumor de que el anfitrión no se siente bien y que se ha retirado a descansar, se supone que su padre no acudió a la fiesta por unos asuntos, así que no habrá nadie para sospechar que no es cierto. Tendrás dieciocho minutos para dormirlo, cuando vallan al jardín yo iré por Naruto-kun y Sai-kun. Eso es todo – Sakura suspiró.

– Entonces, básicamente lo que tengo que hacer es seducir a este tipo.

– Técnicamente.

– ¿Y qué pasa si no logro que se sienta atraído?

– Oh, vamos Sakura, ya viste a los otros "intentos de geishas" que hay en esta fiesta, las únicas geishas aquí que valen la pena y que pueden sostener una conversación inteligente somos tú y yo. Además de que las probabilidades de que no se fije en ti son bastante bajas, mírate, estás vistiendo uno de los kimonos más bonitos de todos, tu cabello luce hermoso, hueles a cerezos, tus ojos contrastan de maravilla con el rojo de tu kimono, incluso tu nombre de geisha es encantador: Shizuka, si ese tipo no se fija en ti es porque seguro es homosexual – Ante las estadísticas de Hinata y la acusación a la sexualidad de una persona a la que desconocían hicieron estallar de risa a Sakura; si antes se sentía nerviosa, ahora Hinata le había subido el ánimo y matado su inseguridad.

– Muy bien, ¿Y qué pasa si le gustas más tú que yo? – Comentó Sakura, todavía con un todo risueño.

– Ah, eso es fácil. Él no se va a fijar en mí porque todo este plan está diseñado para que se fije en ti, todo está delicadamente planeado, cada detalle ha sido previsto. Pero si lo imposible ocurre y este tipo nos quiere complicar las cosas poniéndome atención, entonces invertiremos roles ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo. Por cierto, no te lo había dicho, me gusta tu nombre de geisha, Nana es lindo, significa siete, nos traerá buena suerte.

– Aiko-san me dio ese nombre, ese era su número favorito, por no decir que me conoció un siete de julio – "_Y que fui la séptima persona que entrenó su hermano_" – Recordó la joven.

– Increíble. Ah, una cosa más ¿Cómo se supone que debemos llamar a este sujeto? ¿Kaname-sama? Ni hablar, no pienso llamar así a ese tipo.

– Yo tampoco quiero ¿Kaname-kun? Ese debería estar bien.

– Sí, suena lindo, aunque cuando tú lo dices se escucha mejor – Las dos chicas rieron. Minutos después las puertas se abrieron y uno de los sirvientes anunció que Kaname las esperaba para hacer su entrada.

– Inicia el show – Dijo quedamente Hinata para que sólo Sakura la escuchara, ésta sonrió.

Ambas chicas caminaron detrás del sirviente hasta llegar a la escalera por la que Kaname haría su entrada como el anfitrión, al doblar por un pasillo vieron que al final se encontraba un joven alto, delgado, de cabello ondulado negro con matices rojos, sus ojos eran color miel y vestía un kimono blanco para hombre, traía puestos unos pantalones grises llamados _Hakama_ y un saco negro. El chico lucía espectacular, fue una lástima para su ego que sus geishas fueran inmunes y no se derritieran de placer al verlo, aunque la perspectiva de reto le gustaba.

Lo que Kaname vio caminar por el pasillo le gustó, cualquier mujer normal le habría saltado encima tan sólo al verlo, pero esas dos chicas no, caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lado, no se veían nerviosas, mucho menos emocionadas. Kaname las analizó de arriba abajo, estaban bien, al parecer su padre había hecho una buena elección.

– Feliz cumpleaños Kaname-kun – Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia. Vaya, y eran lindas también.

– Sus nombres – Dijo en un tono autoritario el chico.

– Shizuka – Dijo suavemente Sakura "_Pero qué chocante, esta misión va a ser un fastidio_"

– Nana – Kaname comenzó a caminar, Sakura y Hinata se miraron confundidas y se apresuraron a alcanzarlo, Kaname comenzó a bajar las escaleras y ellas lo seguían.

Los invitados vieron bajar al anfitrión de la noche con todo su esplendor, el muchacho irradiaba majestuosidad, poder y egolatría. Pero la atención que se suponía todos le debían de estar prestando se vio drásticamente afectada cuando los invitados vieron a sus acompañantes, eran dos jóvenes muy hermosas. La primera era una chica de cautivadores ojos verdes resaltados con delineador negro, vestía un kimono de seda roja en la parte de abajo y al ir subiendo el color se iba aclarando hasta llegar a un pálido rosa, tenía unos bordados de flores de cerezo rosas y detalles con hilo de oro, su cabello rosa estaba suelto y adornado con broches dorados y un tocado de flores de cerezo, sus labios rojos y su piel blanca por el polvo. La segunda era unos centímetros más alta que la primera, tenía unos enigmáticos ojos perlados delineados en negro , vestía un kimono azul oscuro con bordados de mariposas azul cielo e hilo de plata, en la parte inferior del kimono había unas ondas horizontales simulando niebla estaban bordadas en un azul más claro que el de la seda, la mitad de su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo y la otra mitad caía finamente por sus hombros, una peineta de un lirio blanco lo adornaba, un fleco enmarcaba su rostro, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y su piel polveada de blanco.

Cada paso, cada movimiento, el más mínimo gesto, todo era un despliegue de gracia y delicadeza, parecían dos frágiles muñecas que se romperían si te quedabas viéndolas mucho tiempo, eran perfectas. Sai y Naruto estaban entre los invitados, no podían creer que esas dos chicas eran actualmente Sakura y Hinata. Incluso el contraste entre las dos parecía perfecto ¿Sería alguna clase de hechizo? ¿Alguna magia? Lo que sí era innegable, es que ambas lucían espectaculares. Más de alguno de los invitados se quedó con la boca abierta.

Kaname comenzó a saludar a sus invitados, conversaciones vacías de personas interesadas, un ridículo protocolo. Durante ese tiempo Sakura y Hinata no fueron más que un adorno, se mantuvieron calladas. Las geishas habían montado una especie de escenario en el que subían, bailaban, cantaban o tocaban algún instrumento. Kaname, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban sentados en una mesa.

– Vallan allá y hagan algo – Ordenó autoritariamente Kaname.

– ¿Quiere que hagamos algo en especial, Kaname-kun? – Preguntó dulcemente Sakura, mientras más coqueteara con él, más pronto podían secuestrarlo.

– Bailen, Shizuka-chan usa la sombrilla y Nana-chan el abanico. Diviértanme.

– Como desee – Las dos chicas caminaron hacia el escenario, una tercera se acercó a tocar el _Shamisen_.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a bailar, habían ensayado un número cuando estaban con los entrenamientos, todo eso sería sencillo. Sakura tomó una sombrilla y Hinata dos abanicos, ambas hicieron una reverencia al público, la música comenzó, esperaron un poco y comenzaron con su número, había un dilema entre los espectadores ¿A cuál de las dos ver? Ambas eran hermosas y delicadas, Sakura parecía toda una maestra, abría, giraba, cerraba la sombrilla como si fuera tan fácil como respirar, caminaba, sonreía, daba una vuelta, su mirada estaba tranquila. Por otro lado Hinata plegaba y desplegaba los abanicos, movía los abanicos con delicados y seguros movimientos de muñeca, desplegaba los dos abanicos, los agitaba suavemente, arrojaba uno al aire, giraba un cuarto de vuelta y lo atrapaba con una mano detrás de su espalda, mientras que con el otro cubría su cara. Naruto no logró apartar sus ojos de Hinata, había algo en ella, algo que lo hacía desear estar cercas de la joven. Fue un espectáculo profesional, cuando terminaron hicieron una reverencia y muchos de los presentes aplaudieron.

– ¿Fue el espectáculo de su agrado? – Preguntó Sakura a Kaname, muchos de los que la escucharon desearon ser Kaname en ese momento.

– Estuvo bien – Kaname no estaba viendo a Sakura, él veía a Hinata.

Uno de los sirvientes anunció que la cena estaba lista, todos los presentes pasaron al comedor, el sitio era enorme. A la izquierda de Kaname se sentó Sakura y a la izquierda de Sakura se sentó Hinata. Kaname estaba platicando con uno de los invitados y no quitaba la vista de Hinata quien mantenía una plática con Sakura, la chica de ojos blancos tenía expresiones que a Kaname le parecieron interesantes, la muchacha tenía expresiones naturales y espontáneas, justo acababa de sonrojarse, a los ojos del chico ella parecía endemoniadamente linda. Hinata podía sentir la mirada de Kaname y se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

– Nana, Kaname-kun no me hace caso, ni siquiera me ve cuando le hablo, ahorita te está mirando – Dijo Sakura.

– Esto es incómodo – Agregó un poco sonrojada Hinata.

– Te está viendo, levanta lentamente la cabeza y míralo directamente a los ojos, luego bajas la mirada y lo repites, ahora tú tendrás que coquetear, cambio de roles – Comentó Sakura aliviada de que ya no le tocaba la parte del coqueteo.

Hinata levantó tímidamente la mirada y sus ojos blancos se encontraron con los dorados ojos de Kaname, el efecto de los ojos de Hinata fue muy efectivo, Kaname pareció sonrojarse un poco y comenzó a ver a su interlocutor. Sakura estaba sorprendida, su compañera podía poner a cualquiera a sus pies con esos movimientos tan tiernos y lo más sorprendente era que ella ni lo sabía. La cena terminó, Kaname se puso de pie y Hinata y Sakura lo siguieron, fueron hasta una parte más apartada del bullicio de la fiesta.

– Tú – Dijo Kaname a Hinata – Estoy sediento y quiero beber té. Prepáralo. Y tú – Ahora se dirigía a Sakura – Ve a entretener a mis invitados, déjanos solos.

– Como desee – Sakura se retiró. Hinata se encontraba sentada en el piso preparando el té en una mesa especial, Kaname se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a verla, cada movimiento.

– ¿Por qué no hablas, Nana-chan? Casi no has dicho nada desde que la fiesta comenzó – Preguntó Kaname, su tono mandón se había apaciguado un poco.

– No tengo mucho que decir – Dijo Hinata sin levantar la mirada de la preparación del té.

– Mírame cuando te hablo – Ordenó Kaname. Hinata congeló sus movimientos y lo vio directamente a los ojos, aprovechó ese momento para usar el somnífero, Kaname no resistió el contacto y lo rompió – Apresúrate con el té – Hinata regresó a su labor, pasados dos minutos Kaname volvió a hablar – Habla – Hinata parpadeó confundida – Habla, es una orden. Tienes que complacerme.

– ¿Sobre qué desea que hable?

– Sobre lo que sea, quiero escuchar tu voz.

– Entonces podría comenzar a preguntarme lo que desea escuchar.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Diecinueve.

– ¿Sabes cuántos tengo yo?

– Veintitrés.

– Bien Nana-chan, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

– El blanco.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé, simplemente me gusta. El azul tampoco está mal.

– ¿Comida dulce o salada?

– Dulce.

– ¿Frío o calor?

– Frío – ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio era ese?

– Su té está listo Kaname-kun – Hinata extendió el vaso a Kaname, él se quedó mirándola.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

– Su té está listo – Repitió pacientemente la joven.

– No, eso no, después.

– ¿Kaname-kun?

– ¡Eso! Repítelo.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y eso qué importa? Si te digo que repitas algo, lo tienes que repetir todo lo que yo quiera. Estás aquí para complacerme – Kaname tomó el té y comenzó a beber. Ese tipo estaba comenzando a molestar a Hinata, valla criatura mandona.

– No.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Dije que no ¿Acaso está sordo? Yo no estoy aquí para complacerlo, estoy aquí para acompañarlo, no soy un juguete, soy un ser humano.

– Yo te pago.

– Eso no le da derecho a tratarme como le dé la gana – Hinata estaba algo molesta.

– Como sea. ¿De qué es este té? Sabe bien.

– Es una combinación de té de jazmín con té negro – "_Y somnífero_" – Pensó Hinata, pero no era necesario que Kaname lo supiera.

– Me gusta el sabor.

– Sí, es bastante sutil, mezcla la dulzura del jazmín con la fuerza del té negro – Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Kaname tomó el somnífero.

– Kaname-kun, cuando llegué pude ver un poco del jardín trasero ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme a verlo?

– Sí, no hay problema – Kaname no le pudo decir no al tierno rostro de la joven y la amabilidad con la que preguntó.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín y Sakura comenzó el rumor sobre el malestar de Kaname, Naruto había estado muy atento a Kaname y Hinata, cuando salieron al jardín él se ocultó en una parte en la que podía verlos y ellos no podían verlo a él. Los dos siguieron caminando, esta vez Hinata iba delante, parecía emocionada al ver el jardín, a veces daba ligeros saltos mientras caminaba, sus movimientos eran todavía más delicados y naturales, Naruto y Kaname no dejaban de mirarla, no podían y ambos alcanzaron su límite cuando Hinata caminó hacia un árbol de cerezo de flores blancas, era la temporada en la que caían las flores de los cerezos blancos. La noche ya tenía rato de haber tomado posesión del cielo, la chica se acercó al tronco del árbol, la imagen era única, Hinata estaba de pie sobre las flores que estaban en el suelo y las ramas bajas del cerezo decoraban su silueta, una suave brisa provocó que el cerezo se agitara y la lluvia de pétalos comenzó de nuevo mientras el cabello de Hinata ondeaba con el viento.

– Kaname-kun, mira esto – En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata no lo veía a él, de hecho ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. La chica no estaba junto a él, esa era la primera vez que veía a Hinata a su alrededor y ella no le dedicaba toda su atención, ella no estaba sonriendo para _él_, lo que sintió en ese momento no le gustó, eran celos. Pero Hinata no tenía la culpa, él fue el que decidió esconderse y Hinata sólo hacía eso por el bien de la misión, porque todo eso de verse irresistible era parte de la misión, cuando todo terminara Hinata volvería a estar ahí para él ¿Verdad?

Kaname se acercó a Hinata, ni siquiera se molestó en ver qué era lo que la joven quería enseñarle, caminó hacia ella, ante la cercanía la geisha se sintió incómoda, después molesta, las cosas no estaban marchando bien, tenía que mantener la actuación al menos por un minuto más, fingió estar asustada y retrocedió un poco para ganar tiempo. Kaname se acercó más a la chica que estaba contra el árbol de cerezos, apoyó sus brazos en el tronco eliminando cualquier salida de escape para Hinata y justo cuando Kaname iba a decir algo el efecto del somnífero se hizo presente y Kaname cayó a los pies de Hinata, la chica tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y suspiró aliviada, unos segundos más y hubiera tenido que golpear a Kaname en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. Ese sujeto no le caía nada bien. Casi en el mismo instante en el que Kaname se durmió, Naruto, Sakura y Sai aparecieron al lado de Hinata.

– ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? – Preguntó un poco alterado Naruto.

– Estoy bien Naruto-kun – Naruto se sintió aliviado.

_Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué._

– Vámonos, tenemos cinco minutos antes de que los guardias pasen por aquí – Anunció Sai.

Naruto y Sai ya habían recogido sus cosas del hotel, Sakura y Hinata lo harían después para cambiarse y que no se levantaran sospechas de que ellos eran los secuestradores. Veinte minutos después las chicas estaban listas y el equipo comenzó su viaje de regreso a la aldea.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Se encontraban a medio día de camino de Konoha, Kaname había despertado un día después de que lo sedaran y se había vuelto insoportable, era un niño mimado en toda la extensión de la frase, afortunadamente ya no se había mostrado interesado en Hinata pero se la pasaba discutiendo y quejándose de cualquier cosa todo el tiempo. Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones y un golpe de Sakura no es cualquier cosa, Naruto y Sai tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener a la pelirrosa.

El cielo se había oscurecido y acamparon en el bosque, los jóvenes estaban cenando.

– ¿Y cuál fue el motivo exacto por el que me secuestraron? ¿Quieren dinero, poder? – Preguntó Kaname, quien se encontraba atado de pies y sostenía el plato con su ración de comida.

– No lo sabemos – Contestó Sakura.

– ¡Secuestran a alguien y ni siquiera saben por qué! Son todos unos profesionales – Ironizó Kaname.

– Oye, no es nuestra culpa que la vieja Hokage no haya querido decirnos nada – Dijo Naruto a modo de defensa.

– ¿Y qué van a hacer conmigo?

– Te llevaremos a la aldea y Tsunade-sama nos dirá la razón por la que te secuestramos y lo que harán contigo – Intervino Sai.

– Ya estoy cansado de que mi vida la decidan otros – Los ninjas intercambiaron una mirada – Primero mi padre diciéndome la forma en la que debo vivir, lo que debo hacer, a lo que debo de dedicarme, lo que no debo hacer aunque quiera hacerlo, el que tenga que estar siempre a la altura de las expectativas de cualquier imbécil que nunca queda satisfecho con lo que hago. Estoy cansado de escuchar estandarizados comentarios de fingida lástima, las desagradables voces que salen de esas bocas venenosas, miradas de desaprobación, desprecio, el saber que por más que lo intente jamás seré aceptado por nadie. Estoy harto de todo. Y ustedes bastardos sólo me hacen la vida más difícil con su estúpido secuestro, para ustedes debe ser fácil hacer lo que se les dé la regalada gana, ni siquiera saben quién soy, no tienen ni la más remota idea – Dijo Kaname con la cabeza gacha y la voz impregnada de frustración.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, esa era una historia bastante similar a la de Hinata. La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada a la ojiblanca quien estaba sentada justo frente a Kaname, lo miraba fijamente, el rostro de la chica tenía una mueca de asco. Hinata se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar frente a Kaname, el chico al sentir la presencia de la joven levantó la mirada. Hinata estaba de pie, las piernas separadas, mano izquierda en la cadera, y la cabeza un poco inclinada a la izquierda. Las facciones de Hinata mostraban que estaba claramente fastidiada. En cuando Kaname terminó de levantar la cabeza sintió un agudo dolor en la mejilla derecha. Hinata le había dado una bofetada con la parte contraria de la palma de su mano derecha y con la fuerza del golpe Kaname se había caído al suelo. Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Kaname estaban boca abiertos y paralizados.

_Había que admitirlo, la chica tenía estilo._

– ¡¿Pero qué haces mujer tonta?! – Gritó enfurecido Kaname.

– Te regreso a la realidad. Deja ya de hacerte el mártir. No eres la única persona que tiene problemas, deja de ser tan egoísta, el mundo no gira en torno a ti. Si has vivido y sufrido todo eso, es porque has decidido aceptar el destino que no quieres vivir; si has dejado que los demás te menosprecien, toda la culpa es tuya porque tú permitiste que todo lo que pasó pasara. El que seas miserable es el resultado de tu debilidad, no eres una víctima, eres un cobarde. Dejaste que el miedo a tratar de conseguir lo que querías te condujera al abismo en el que estás. Deja ya de auto compadecerte, sientes lástima de ti mismo, tienes miedo, estás enojado con el mundo porque no has sabido defenderte. Despierta ya, allá afuera hay más personas que están dispuestas a dañarte que a tenderte la mano. La humanidad no es perfecta y mucho menos piadosa. El que te sientas tan frustrado no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros como para que descargues lo que has venido guardando a lo largo de tu vida. Tú que has sido un cobarde, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarnos. Y uso las mismas palabras que usaste, "tú no nos conoces" no sabes nada de lo que hemos tenido que enfrentar para estar aquí. Todos tenemos problemas y situaciones que nos ponen a prueba, Sakura, Naruto-kun y Sai-kun las han superado sin importar lo difíciles que fueran, lo que son no se lo deben a nadie. Vivir no es fácil. Qué patético eres – La voz de Hinata fue firme, fría y sincera, una reacción producida ante el hastío de ver a un humano que tomaba un papel que no le correspondía – Tú y yo no somos iguales, no podemos serlo – Dijo la joven más para ella que para Kaname – Yo tomaré la primera guardia.

Hinata trepó a un árbol para mejorar su campo de visión. Sus compañeros de equipo habían quedado muy sorprendidos, en especial Naruto y Sai. Sakura estaba preocupada por Hinata, la vida de Kaname era parecida a la de ella ¿Cuánto había sufrido Hinata?

_Sólo una persona que está igual de dañada puede leer a otra de ese modo_.

Hinata se quedó en la guardia, no tenía sueño y si esa noche no podría dormir, no valía la pena despertar al siguiente en turno. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente en esa oscuridad de luna nueva, no había viento, pero la fragancia de los pinos resultaba muy agradable. La chica había comenzado a relajarse, Kaname le había recordado sus memorias más tristes. Ella simplemente no podía soportar ver a alguien ahogarse en su propia miseria, era demasiado humana como para permitirse no ayudar, Kaname pasó por algo similar a lo de ella y sus palabras de horas atrás habían sido la manera en la que Hinata lo ayudó. Esas palabras cambiarían la vida del chico.

– ¿Hinata-chan?

– Buenas noches Naruto-kun – Saludó la pelinegra sin apartar la vista de las estrellas, Naruto se había sentado junto a ella en la rama del pino.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Tu turno ya acabó.

– No tengo sueño… – Hinata sintió un movimiento entre los pinos, activó su Byakugan y lo que vio no le gustó – Nos atacan.

Hinata y Naruto saltaron del árbol, gracias a que Hinata los había visto tuvieron el tiempo justo para despertar a los otros. Ante ellos estaba un grupo de cinco ninjas renegados.

– ¡Hey! – Habló el que parecía ser el líder – Venimos a matar a un sujeto llamado Murasaki Kaname ¿Quién de ustedes es?

– Oh, déjate de idioteces Haita y matemos al tipo de una vez – Habló la mujer del grupo.

– Ya escucharon a la dama chicos, hora de asesinato – Los otros tres compañeros sonrieron sádicamente.

– ¡Ja! Como si pudieras derrotarnos – Los enfrentó Naruto.

– Kaname-kun, quédate aquí, escóndete en este tronco, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerte, no te vayas a mover de aquí – Ordenó Hinata.

La lucha comenzó. Naruto enfrentó al líder, Sakura a la mujer, Sai a dos de los sujetos y Hinata con el último. Todo estaría bien, los ninjas de Konoha eran profesionales y esos asesinos no les costarían mucho trabajo.

_Kaname era una historia distinta._

–"_No quiero morir_" – Pensó Kaname mientras cubría su cabeza con sus brazos, no podía dejar de temblar – "_Si me quedo aquí seguro me encontrarán y me asesinarán, tengo que huir, si escapo también me libraré de los ninjas que me secuestraron, debo aprovechar este momento en el que todos están ocupados_".

Mientras en la batalla, estaba casi terminada, victoria inminente para Konoha. Sakura ya había derrotado a la mujer y ahora se encontraba ayudando a Naruto, al parecer el líder sí era fuerte. Sai les estaba dando una paliza a los hermanos que usaban espadas para pelear. Y a Hinata sólo le bastó inmovilizar a su oponente con el Juuken, después colocó sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda en el centro de la frente del ninja renegado, acumuló chakra en sus dedos, un rayo plateado comenzó a surgir de ellos.

– Nijigasumi – El cuerpo del ninja cayó a los pies de Hinata. Bien, ahora iría a ayudar a Sai. Los dos comenzaron a enfrentar a los espadachines.

_Y todo hubiera salido bien si la estupidez humana no se hubiera hecho presente. _

Esta vez Hinata no había inmovilizado a los oponentes porque Sai los tenía ocupados, comenzó a acumular chakra en sus dedos para repetir su jutsu. Todo se dio en una fracción de segundo, la misma en la que Sakura y Naruto derrotaron al líder, Kaname salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr en dirección al corazón del bosque, uno de los espadachines lo vio, se libró de Sai y se lanzó a su caza, preparó su espada para atravesar a Kaname justo por la mitad, Naruto lo vio y trató de evitarlo, Hinata se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La chica no había logrado detener el ataque. La confusión se apoderó de la escena, la espada atravesó la carne humana, una herida mortal, la sangre comenzó a fluir del cuerpo atacado. El equipo de Konoha miró con horror.

– Ni… Nijigasumi – La voz de Hinata fue apenas audible. El cuerpo del espadachín cayó. Hinata sujetaba su abdomen, estaba ligeramente encorvada por el dolor, había demasiada sangre. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de un cuerpo que caía livianamente sobre la cama de líquenes y helechos del bosque.

– ¡¡¡HINATA!!! – El grito de horror retumbó en cada rincón del oscuro bosque.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oh, Dios. Hasta yo creo que me pasé cortándole ahí.

Me van a odiar por hacer eso ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, haré todo lo posible por que no se repita, debo confesar que había llegado a un punto en este capítulo en el que dije: "Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?". Gracias al cielo ya pasé esa etapa de incertidumbre.

¿Qué tal?

Vaya misión, Kiba tenía razón al no querer que Hinata fuera asignada a otro equipo ¿Por qué nadie lo escuchó?, aunque es cierto que Hinata fue pieza clave para el éxito de ese trabajo ¡Pero ahora su vida está en riesgo! Eso no es justo, el que debió de haber terminado herido debió de haber sido Kaname y no ella, pero Hinata es demasiado noble como para dejar que alguien más salga herido en su presencia, ya vimos los resultados.

No quise involucrarme mucho con el tema de las geishas por eso lo tomé a grandes rasgos.

Kaname es un chocante, pedante y ególatra de lo peor, veamos si escarmienta, ¿Por qué habrá alguien queriendo matarlo? pero más importante ¿Lo notaron? Este chico es nuestro "catalizador". Siempre que Naruto está cercas de Hinata, él siempre obtiene toda la atención de la chica y no ha habido un sólo factor de riesgo que haga ver a Naruto que Hinata no tiene obligación de prestarle atención porque no son nada especial, veamos la reacción de nuestro ninja número uno en sorprender a otros, ya vimos las de hoy pero el chico sigue confundido y Hinata todavía no se dá cuenta. Todo a su tiempo.

Nuestra heroína hizo uso una vez más de su habilidad con las palabras, lo que le dijo a Kaname puede calar a cualquiera.

Y tenemos este jutsu de Hinata "Nijigasumi" (significa neblina arcoiris) esta es la técnica que le valió el apodo de "La estrella de Plata", les cuento que este jutsu está enfocado en una descarga eléctrica al cerebro que afecta directamente la parte que nos permite recordar cosas, cualquiera que sea atacado padecerá pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, ningún inja puede ser ninja si olvida lo que no debe de olvidar. Cuando una persona es herida por la técnica, su vista se nubla como si hubiera niebla, después su cerebro le muestra los colores de la luz, es decir, los del arcoiris y finalmente un destello plateado, después nada, la persona queda inconciente y no despierta sino hasta un lapso de 48 a 72 horas. Ah, esta técnica es completa invención mía, se aplica lo mismo en el caso de la planta Kumb (el nombre se me ocurrió como una distorsión del nombre de la Bruja Kúmbrica, del libro Wicked: Memorias de una bruja mala). En esta historia la naturaleza del chakra de Hinata es de rayo (plateado) en su mano izquierda y agua en la derecha, pero no puede crear otro estado porque no posee esa barrera de sangre.

Oh, ¿Les gustó la historia que acomodé para el ramen? Los dos quedaron de ir a comer ramen cuando lleguen a Konoha, la cuestión es ¿Podrán los dos regresar a la aldea?

Añado que ayer no dormí nada escribiendo, me dormí a las 7:30 am de hoy y mi papá me levantó a las 8:20, a mis 16 años hoy manejé por primera vez en carretera, tenía tanto sueño. Finalmente acabé y ahora lo publico.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero y me permitas seguir conociendo tu opinión. Saludos ;)

Próximo capítulo: No mueras...

**Muchas gracias por continuar apoyándome en la historia. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y todas! ¿Les gustó su regalo?  
**

**Contestación a reviews:**

Baldur Prime**: **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Gracias por leer, una disculpa por la tardanza, haré lo posible porque no se repita. Feliz Navidad.

dark angel: Tu pronóstico fue bastante acertado jajaja Las situaciones que vivieron Hiashi y Hanabi fueron terribles para ellos pero divertidas para los lectores, así que vale la pena divertirse un poquito con el ego del clan Hyuuga. Sineto mucho la tardanza. Feliz Navidad, espero que te la pases muy bien, cuídate.

Tania_chan: ¡Gracias! jajaja lo sé el día de "familia" fue casi un desastre. Perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado las fiestas navideñas. ¡Saludos!

Vadhir: n///n Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Marianela de Argentina: Siempre me gustan tus reviews :) Te pido disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar, trataré que no se repita. Me alegra que te hayas reído un rato, ese era mi propósito. Oh, mi país es México y aquí nunca antes había oído del día del Amigo ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que tú también hayas disfrutado ese día. Y con lo del asunto de mi mamá, sigue necia a que me duerma temprano xD pero cuando se pone así, le enseño algún comentario (ya ha visto los tuyos) y se pone más flexible. Que pases unas felices fiestas ¡Cuídate!

irideuchiha: ¡Gracias por comentar! Perdona por haber tardado tanto con la continuación. Estoy feliz de que te hayas reído :) . Espero que te la hayas pasado bien en Navidad.

Hinata_love: Perdona por haber hecho la espera tan larga u.u ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que hayas disfrutado la Navidad :)

Andy: Gracias por tu review, trataré de actualizar más regularmente, perdona la espera. Espero que disfrutes las fiestas :)


	5. No mueras

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

[HoshiNoTsuya se arrodilla y toca el piso con su frente en una disculpa a todos sus adorables lectores que seguramente perdonarán tantos meses de ausencia]

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

Dedicado a tí querido lector, que has tenido la paciencia necesaria para soportar las desapariciones de esta inestable escritora.

Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, también a las que no lo hacen pero están ahí, siguiendo la historia desde algún lugar.

Capítulo 5: No Mueras…

El grito de Naruto había alertado a Sakura e interrumpió momentáneamente el casi finalizado combate de Sai y el otro sujeto de las espadas. Naruto y Sakura corrieron a asistir a Hinata; la chica estaba tratando de incorporarse, aunque su falta de fuerza era evidente.

– ¡No! Quédate acostada – La detuvo Sakura, al tiempo que ella y Naruto se arrodillaban junto a Hinata.

La hemorragia era horrible y la zona en la que se encontraba complicaba las cosas, el corte atravesaba el abdomen, y pudo haber afectado al estómago y a los riñones… Ambos, dos puntos vitales. Del torso de Hinata salía un espeso líquido carmesí, la joven ejercía infructuosamente presión sobre la herida con una de sus manos, estaba empapada de sangre. Sakura se apresuró a darle los primeros auxilios a su compañera.

– Oh, Dios – Murmuró Sakura.

– Auch… – Hinata articuló un sonido que sonó más débil de lo que ella misma había esperado, tenía todo el cuerpo tensado a causa del dolor.

– No hables. Estarás bien, Hinata, lo prometo. "_Todo estará bien. He entrenado mucho, he aprendido cada técnica médica, ¡Puedo hacerlo!" _– Se alentó la pelirrosa.

Sakura incrementó la cantidad de energía en su técnica médica, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, el verde esmeralda de su chakra brillaba con un resplandor de cálida esperanza.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba al lado de Hinata, nunca antes había estado tan aterrado al ver a una persona bañada en sangre, algo le oprimía el pecho, sentía una gran impotencia, era como si sus manos estuvieran atadas. No podía hacer nada. El momento en el que pudo haber sido útil para proteger a Hinata, ya había pasado, y aun así, él no pudo hacer nada. Basta. Él no se autocompadecería, entrenaría más y más para no estar en ninguna otra situación semejante a esa. Para cuando Naruto reaccionó, Sai ya estaba a su lado, todos los ninjas enemigos inconscientes y Kaname arrodillado, petrificado, en el sitio donde estaba cuando Hinata recibió el impacto de la espada en su lugar, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, llenos de horror, el chico estaba en shock.

– ¡Tú! ¡Si te hubieras quedado donde Hinata-chan te dijo que te quedaras, nada de esto habría pasado! – El rubio estaba furioso, Kaname no reaccionó. Naruto le dio un puñetazo, Kaname se golpeó con el piso y el impacto hubiera sido más fuerte de no ser por Sai, quien logró contener un poco a Naruto.

– Déjalo Naruto-kun, no vale la pena. Golpearlo no cerrará la herida de Hinata-san.

– Pero Sai, por culpa de éste bastardo Hinata-chan está herida… ¡Hay mucha sangre! ¡Se puede…! Hinata-chan puede… – Naruto se interrumpió, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, como si el imaginarlo fuera un mal augurio que convirtiera sus temores en realidad – Pero este imbécil – Naruto parecía arrojarse a golpes sobre Kaname.

– Ya… basta – Gimió débilmente Hinata, sólo Sakura la escuchó.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Ya es suficiente! – Lo reprendió Sakura – ¡Estás preocupando a Hinata!

Esa fue la frase mágica, Sai y Naruto se olvidaron del Kaname que estaba en el suelo sin intenciones de molestarse en levantarse y se acercaron a las chicas. Sakura estaba teniendo problemas para frenar la hemorragia.

– Estaré bien… No se preocupen… No mori… ré aquí – Murmuró lenta y entrecortadamente Hinata.

– Suficiente Hinata-san – Intervino Sai. "_Qué irónico" _–Pensó Sai–_ "en lugar de que alguno de nosotros estuviera dando palabras tranquilizadoras a Hinata-san, es ella la que nos está calmando a nosotros"_

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, la situación de Hinata era crítica.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó Sakura, junto a su jutsu médico brillaba otro débil chakra verde plata, le tomó unos segundos entender qué estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué es eso Sakura-chan? ¿Es una de tus nuevas técnicas? – Preguntó Naruto al notar la anomalía.

– No. Es Hinata, después de todo ella es una Hyuuga. Ella puede moldear chakra desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo como una habilidad innata. Su chakra la cura desde dentro y el mío desde afuera.

El chakra de Hinata sólo duró unos instantes más, se detuvo cuando la chica comenzó a toser y escupió algo de sangre.

– Argh… – Gimió la pelinegra.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – Exclamó Naruto alarmado, viendo correr un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

– Está bien Hinata, ya casi está – Anunció Sakura.

El rostro de Hinata tenía un rictus de dolor y estaba más pálida que nunca a consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre. Sai sólo miraba la escena.

– "_Parece un ángel herido_" – Pensó Sai. Tal vez algún día dibujaría ese momento, ya casi podía ver las alas surgiendo de la espalda de la chica y aunque su expresión era de dolor, aún conservaba su característica dulce apariencia – "_Oh, no. Debe estar mal pensar eso_" – Se reprendió Sai, pero igual, esperaba poder dibujarla.

Sakura por fin había logrado detener la hemorragia y cerrar un poco la herida, con ayuda de Sai estaba colocando vendas en la herida de su compañera. Hinata no estaba del todo segura de lo que sucedía y el agudo dolor que sentía en su abdomen no ayudaba mucho, gracias a Sakura, el dolor fue disminuyendo gradualmente. Lamentaba no haber terminado el preparado de kumb a tiempo. Sakura le dio una píldora, era una especie de anestesia que la adormeció casi al instante.

– Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer – Dijo Sakura – Pero en unas horas las heridas volverán a abrirse, Hinata necesita cirugía, sus tejidos internos siguen dañados, la hoja de la espada que la hirió estaba cargada con chakra, era un ataque a muerte, Kaname seguramente ya estaría muerto. Hinata tiene que estar en Konoha lo más pronto posible.

Naruto crispó los puños, la situación estaba cada vez más difícil para la portadora del Byakugan.

– Yo la llevo…

– ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun? – Sai no había logrado escuchar lo que dijo Naruto.

– Dije que yo la llevo. Ahorita deben de ser como las dos de la mañana, aún estamos a doce horas de Konoha, yo soy el más rápido de nosotros tres y todavía hay que encargarse de los fracasos de "matones". Además, Murasaki está hecho un vegetal por allá – Naruto señaló con la cabeza a Kaname, quien seguía tirado y al parecer todavía no procesaba bien lo que acababa de pasar.

Sai tomó una pequeña piedra y la arrojó a la cabeza de Kaname, la piedra alcanzó su objetivo pero éste ni se movió ni se quejó, no hizo nada.

– ¡Sai! No tienes por qué arrojarle piedras, lo último que quiero es tener que curarlo de una herida hecha por nosotros – Lo regañó Sakura y cambiando a su interlocutor – Naruto, Hinata tiene tres horas o cuatro como máximo para llegar a la aldea ¿Crees poder llevarla?

– Sí – Afirmó con determinación el Uzumaki.

– Cualquier movimiento brusco puede hacer que sangre de nuevo – Advirtió la kunoichi médica.

– Entendido – Naruto se dispuso a cargar a Hinata, por la ubicación de la herida era imposible que la llevara en la espalda, tendría que cargarla en brazos, eso haría más difícil su carrera. Cuando Naruto la levantó, Hinata resultó ser más ligera de lo que esperaba.

– Nos vemos – Se despidió Naruto, desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Hinata no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, quería abrir los ojos, quería despertar del vacío de la inconsciencia ¡Quería saber qué estaba pasando! Sentía el frío viento estrellarse en su cara, sentía que se movía, que flotaba… Pero por más que trató, no logró acabar con su sueño de incertidumbre, no tenía las energías necesarias para despegar sus párpados. Dejó de oponer resistencia y permitió que su mente se envolviera completamente por las sombras.

Naruto se movía bastante rápido, últimamente había entrenado mucho para mejorar su velocidad, el rubio se preguntaba si ya llegaba un poco al nivel de Sasuke ¿Algún día podría llegar a ser tan veloz como el genio de los Uchiha? ¿Llegaría a estar a la altura de Sasuke? ¿Sería reconocido por su amigo?

– "¡_Maldición! Tengo que apurarme_" – Naruto incrementó la velocidad con la que avanzaba.

Hinata seguía dormida, parecía que ahora su herida dolía menos, sus facciones ya no denotaban dolor, habían recobrado su natural armonía. La cabeza de Hinata estaba apoyada en el pecho de Naruto y por un momento el joven se perdió en el rostro de la chica; sus cejas finas, los párpados cerrados, unas largas pestañas, su nariz afilada, sus suaves labios teñidos de un pálido tono rojizo, todos esos rasgos acomodados estratégicamente sobre el mármol blanco de su piel, el cabello de Hinata se agitaba violentamente ante la prodigiosa velocidad con la que se desplazaba el joven Uzumaki. Naruto se ruborizó un poco, algo no estaba bien en él, luego se haría un chequeo en el hospital.

Hinata comenzó a despertar.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – El rubio se detuvo y saltó al pie de un árbol, donde depositó suavemente a Hinata. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar. Al fin había logrado despertar.

– ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

– ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el chico, alegre de que Hinata hubiera recuperado la consciencia. Hinata levantó su cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver la cara de Naruto tan cerca de la suya.

– Estoy bien, gracias.

– ¡Qué bien! – Naruto le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, Hinata sonrió tímidamente, Naruto la miraba fijamente.

– Esto… Naruto-kun, estás muy cerca – Naruto dio un salto atrás.

– Perdón – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

– Creo que ya puedo moverme por mí misma – Hinata trató de ponerse de pie apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, pero a mitad del proceso sintió una aguda punzada de dolor, por reflejo llevó una de sus manos al vendaje en su abdomen, con la otra seguía apoyada la árbol, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla en pie, sus rodillas se doblaron contra su voluntad y cayó a las raíces del árbol.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – Naruto se acercó alarmado.

– Parece que todavía no puedo – Dijo Hinata entre divertida y apenada. La chica levantó un poco su blusa, ahora rasgada y manchada de sangre seca, para revisar si la herida se había abierto de nuevo, pero no, los vendajes estaban limpios, la joven soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– No te preocupes, sólo no vuelvas a intentarlo, has perdido mucha sangre, es normal que estés débil – Naruto dejó descansar a Hinata por unos minutos – Será mejor seguir.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, pero se detuvo antes de cargarla, como pidiendo el consentimiento de la joven, Hinata asintió. Naruto terminó con toda la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, suavemente levantó en brazos a su compañera de misión y retomó el camino a Konoha; sin embargo, hubo algo de lo que se percató Naruto, justo en el momento en el que tocó a Hinata el cuerpo de la chica se puso tenso ¿Acaso él le desagradaba? Estaba seguro de que Hinata había accedido a que él la cargara, aunque Naruto tenía que admitirlo, si la chica había aceptado era porque no había otra forma, no había otra opción.

A medida que avanzaban la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven no desaparecía. Naruto comenzó a preocuparse ¿Y si a Hinata sí le desagradaba su cercanía?

– ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? Pareces incómoda – Dijo el joven manteniendo la vista al frente.

Hinata agradeció que no la mirara, y sí, "incómoda" era la palabra que la describía en ese momento, se sentía terriblemente incómoda, estaba _demasiado_ cerca de Naruto, si el chico inclinaba un poco la cabeza sus rostros quedarían tan cercanos que podrían besarse accidentalmente. Mas no era que el contacto con el rubio lo que le desagradara, era el hecho de que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, en los últimos años había comenzado a detestar esa sensación, los nervios la incomodaban.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Ella estuvo enamorada de Naruto por mucho tiempo cuando era niña. Esta nueva misión fue la primera vez en la que convivían desde hacía más de seis años, porque los sueños de Hinata donde aparecía Naruto no contaban, además esos sueños fueron cuando ella tenía menos de quince años, después de que perdió contacto con Naruto y conoció a Aiko, los sueños que protagonizaba el Uzumaki se terminaron. Cuando Hinata era pequeña, Naruto fue la primera persona en su corazón, antes el amor de ese tipo, el de pareja, era lo primero para ella ¿Quién de niña no sueña con tener novio alguna vez?

Hinata ya no era una niña, ya había crecido. Y Naruto, y el amor que alguna vez sintió por él, sólo eran recuerdos de su niñez. Hinata no estaba interesada en el amor, no en el amor donde ella sólo era mujer. No. Ella sólo estaba abierta al amor que se puede sentir por personas como Aiko, Rikuto, amigos y compañeros de equipo, por los lobos, la música, y la noche. Nada de hombres en su vida. Su vida ahora era la de ser kunoichi antes que mujer, ése era el camino que había escogido. Sabía perfectamente que Naruto no era la primera persona para ella, lo fue cuando lo admiraba y la apoyaba, pero ahora su recuerdo ocupaba el quinto o sexto lugar en su corazón.

_Y si Naruto era tan sólo un recuerdo ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto convencerse de ello?_

– ¿Hinata-chan? – Naruto llamó la atención de la chica, para recordarle que seguía esperando su respuesta.

– Estoy bien Naruto-kun, es sólo que no me gusta que me toquen… – Dijo algo apenada Hinata. Por alguna razón esas palabras tuvieron más efecto en Naruto que el que él mismo esperaba.

"Lo sabía. Soy desagradable para Hinata. Ella sólo es amable conmigo por lástima y porque así es ella, nada más. En el fondo me desprecia" – Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron y la mirada de Naruto se tornó sombría.

– Te estoy muy agradecida Naruto-kun – Continuó la chica – Estás salvando mi vida. Pero no es que me desagrade sino que no estoy acostumbrada, se siente diferente a cuando me muevo yo sola. Y esta es la primera vez que alguien que no es cercano a mí me carga de ésta forma. Así que no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

El comentario de Hinata y la expresa sinceridad en la voz de la joven habían regresado la luz al rostro de Naruto.

"Así que no me desprecia, lo que sucede es que está nerviosa" – Pensó aliviado Naruto – "Pero es cierto, no soy alguien cercano a ella, hacía tantos años que no sabía nada de Hinata, es imposible que me considere su amigo" – Esta última reflexión hizo sentir algo triste a Naruto.

– ¿Cercano a ti? – Preguntó el rubio. ¿Qué es ser cercano a alguien?

– Sí. Kurenai-sensei, cuando me lastimaba entrenando me cargaba así para alejarme del campo de entrenamiento. Cuando entrenaba sola con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, y ejercitaba hasta que no podía moverme ellos se ofrecían a llevarme hasta mi casa, yo me negaba, pero al final ellos me cargaban hasta la mansión, decían que yo no pesaba nada. Me alegra que haya tenido la oportunidad de regresarles el favor…

– ¿Cómo? ¿Los has cargado tú? ¿Así? ¿Estilo princesa? – Hinata rió ante la sorpresiva intervención de Naruto.

– Sólo a Kiba en una ocasión, lo demás se los he agradecido con ungüentos medicinales y almuerzos con alguna canción de flauta.

– ¿Tocas la flauta Hinata-chan?

– Sí.

–Una vez vi a alguien tocando la flauta, era muy buena.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, fue una noche, en un parque. Hasta ése día no sabía que la flauta se escuchara tan bien – Hinata abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, Naruto la había visto esa noche – Es una lástima que nunca vi su rostro, aunque creo que olvido algo más en ella, había algo importante, pero no recuerdo, Hinata-chan, era una anbu, tal vez tú la conozcas.

– No creo – Se apresuró a mentir Hinata, era un alivio que Naruto no supiera que ella era la flautista nocturna.

– Entonces los únicos han sido los del equipo ocho – Repitió Naruto para retomar el tema anterior.

– No.

"¿Hay más?" Pensó Naruto, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Hinata en los brazos de alguien más.

– Rikuto-sensei, me llevaba a mi cama cuando me quedaba dormida en el bosque – Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, pero no dijo nada – Y también mi hermano Neji, incontables veces. Él es mi guardián y últimamente se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades como tal.

– Vaya – Exclamó Naruto – ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un rato – Sugirió con un cálido tono de voz, había sido capaz de notar el cansancio en Hinata.

– Sí.

Hinata sentía su cuerpo débil y Naruto sintió cómo Hinata acomodaba la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Naruto se sintió raro ante la sensación, el cuerpo de Hinata era cálido, había algo en la chica que le resultaba conocido ¿Pero qué? Tal vez fuera su aroma, Hinata olía a sangre y a algo más, una sutil fragancia, pero el chico no logró averiguar qué era ese dulce perfume.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que se separaron de Sakura y Sai. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a borrar los oscuros colores de la noche para dar paso al dorado amanecer. Naruto estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Hinata, aún estaban lejos de Konoha y ya habían excedido el tiempo que Sakura les había dado para llegar a la villa, además, en ese momento había comenzado a sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la chica.

– Aiko…

– ¿Hinata-chan? – Naruto dejó de correr, se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque, Hinata había comenzado a moverse bruscamente, como si tuviera una pesadilla, Naruto no la soltó, continuó de pie con la chica en brazos – Tranquila – Murmuró suavemente a su oído.

– Aiko… No me dejes tú también…

Unas furtivas lágrimas escaparon de los párpados cerrados de Hinata. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le partía al verla llorar, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de secar sus lágrimas, necesitaba que ella supiera que él estaba ahí, que no estaba sola. Naruto se sentó y acomodó a Hinata sobre sus piernas, sacó un pañuelo y con infinito cuidado secó las pequeñas gotas de agua del rostro de la chica. Ahora Hinata ya no hablaba en sueños, seguía dormida pero su cuerpo conservaba un ligero temblor ¿Tendría frío? La mañana estaba fresca, el chico se quitó su chamarra naranja y con mucha delicadeza se la puso a Hinata. Naruto se quedó embelesado contemplándola y se sorprendió al descubrir un leve sonrojo en su propio rostro, por alguna razón su corazón latía más rápido al estar tan cerca de Hinata. La respiración de la chica en sus brazos era un poco agitada, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un encantador sonrojo, sus suaves y algo entreabiertos labios le resultaban tan endemoniadamente tentadores. Quería besarla, no, necesitaba besarla, quería probar el sabor de los labios de Hinata ¡Quería conocer su sabor, embriagarse de ella!

Una súbita pregunta cruzó la mente de Naruto ¿Habría alguien besado alguna vez a Hinata? No. Imposible, a Hinata ni siquiera le gusta que la toquen, entonces era muy improbable que hubiera besado a alguien, por alguna razón Naruto se sintió dichoso… Hasta que un imprevisto pensamiento asaltó su mente… ¿Y si la habían forzado? Por un momento le hirvió la sangre, pero después se convenció que eso tampoco era posible, Hinata era muy fuerte, jamás la hubieran obligado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… "Pero en momentos como este Hinata está completamente indefensa, cualquiera podría aprovecharse".

Oh, ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué clase de degenerado pervertido se había convertido? ¡No! Él no era capaz de robar el primer beso de Hinata, las chicas sueñan con su primer beso, Naruto sabía que Sakura soñaba con Sasuke, no podía privar a Hinata de un recuerdo tan valioso como ese, sería mejor seguir. Naruto acarició el rostro de Hinata y frunció el entrecejo ¡Hinata estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Y las palabras de antes no fueron habladas en sueños ¡Fueron delirios! ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo asumir que el rostro de Hinata siempre tenía un sonrojo? ¡Pero claro que no! ¡La única vez que en la que no atribuye la coloración rojiza en el rostro de la chica a la fiebre resulta que sí es por la fiebre! Y lo peor de todo es que había desperdiciado valioso tiempo de Hinata fantaseando con robarle un beso, eso era imperdonable.

¿Pero por qué tenía fiebre Hinata? Naruto se sonrojó mientras levantaba lo que quedaba de la blusa que Hinata para revisar las vendas, se maldijo a sí mismo por su estúpido comportamiento pervertido. Los vendajes estaban limpios, el joven comenzó a quitarlos y su corazón a latir con más fuerza al ver la piel del abdomen de la chica. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror, bajo la pálida piel de Hinata se extendía una gran sombra morada. Naruto maldijo una vez más ¡Hinata tenía una hemorragia interna! Y su herida amenazaba con abrirse en cualquier momento ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue eso? Él había sido muy cuidadoso…

_Cuando Hinata se forzó a caminar por su cuenta y se cayó._

¡Maldición! Ya habían pasado dos horas desde ese momento. Konoha estaba a más de una hora de distancia, no lo lograrían.

"Si uso _esa_ técnica tal vez lo logremos, todavía no la domino, jamás la he intentado llevando a alguien, ni desde una distancia tan grande. Kakashi y Yamato una vez me dijeron que hay un sello a las puertas de Konoha, esa es la única oportunidad que tiene Hinata". Pensó Naruto. El joven la abrazó fuertemente, cerró los ojos, visualizó las puertas de la aldea, liberó su chakra y con una voz potente pronunció:

– Hiraishin no Jutsu

Se escuchó un sonido similar al de una ráfaga de viento.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

A las puertas de Konoha, Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban de guardia.

– Qué aburrido, nunca pasa nada interesante en este puesto – Se quejó Izumo.

– ¿Bromeas? Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, prefiero esto mil veces a tener que hacer todos los mandados de la Hokage. Ya está amaneciendo y falta poco para que llegue el relevo – Dijo Kotetsu retomando la lectura de su revista.

– Holgazán – Refunfuñó Izumo. De pronto una súbita ráfaga de viento provocó que Kotetsu cayera de su silla por la sorpresa y que Izumo se pusiera de pie.

– ¿Nos atacan? – Preguntó atropelladamente Kotetsu mientras se ponía en guardia tan pronto como le fue posible.

– Idiota, es Naruto – Diciendo esto golpeó en la cabeza a Kotetsu.

Ante ellos había aparecido Naruto cargando en brazos a Hinata; sin embargo, debido a la sacudida de la técnica, la herida de Hinata se había abierto y sangraba de nuevo.

– ¡Hey! Naruto ¿Qué cuentas? – Saludó Kotetsu. Naruto no respondió, estaba aterrado al ver la sangre de Hinata fluir de nuevo, tenía que actuar rápido.

– Tsk… Rayos. Shunshin no Jutsu – Y desapareció nuevamente.

– ¿Desapareció?

– No. Si escuché bien, él dijo "Shunshin no Jutsu", si mal no recuerdo es una técnica creada por el Cuarto, Naruto está corriendo tan rápido que no puedes verlo. Ése chico se ha vuelto fuerte – Explicó Izumo – Kotetsu…

– Mande.

– ¿Quién era la chica que traía Naruto?

– No me fijé bien, parecía la chica Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. ¿Por qué?

– Mira allá – El rostro de Izumo estaba muy serio, y el de Kotetsu también. Justo en el lugar en el que había estado Naruto hacía apenas unos segundos, había un pequeño charco de sangre.

– Hay que avisar a los Hyuuga.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Naruto se sentía muy cansado, el Hiraishin no Jutsu todavía era muy agotador para él y más aún cuando lo combinaba con el Shunshin no Jutsu, pero tenía que llegar rápido con la Hokage. Podía sentir la tibia sangre de Hinata empapar su ropa.

– Resiste Hinata-chan

Naruto irrumpió en el edificio y continuó corriendo hasta el despacho de Tsunade, de una patada echó abajo la puerta sobresaltando a Tsunade y a Shizune.

– ¡Con un demonio, Naruto! ¿Cuándo…? – La Hokage se interrumpió a sí misma.

– ¡Tsunade, tienes que salvar a Hinata-chan! – Imploró Naruto. Tsunade y Shizune actuaron rápido.

– ¡Shizune!

– ¡Sí Tsunade-sama!

– Adelántate al hospital y diles que tengan lista una sala de operaciones.

– Entendido – Y Shizune desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? – Preguntó Tsunade preocupada, al tiempo que ambos se encaminaban hacia el hospital.

– Hinata-chan se interpuso en un ataque para proteger a Murasaki, ella recibió el impacto de una espada cargada de chakra y sus tejidos internos fueron dañados.

– ¿Y tú estás bien? – Preguntó Tsunade al notar rastros de sangre en la ropa de Naruto.

– Yo estoy bien... Sí puedes salvarla ¿Verdad?

– Haremos lo que podamos ¿Hace cuanto fue el ataque?

– Cinco horas y media, más o menos.

– Tsk… – Tsunade se mordió el labio – Eso es mucho tiempo.

Dentro del hospital ya estaban algunas enfermeras y un todo séquito de doctores de apoyo ¿Y cómo no? Si el herido era nada más y nada menos que la heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha, todos estaban interesados en tomar parte en la operación. Naruto tan sólo veía a las personas que corrían de un lado a otro mientras Shizune les indicaba el camino a Tsunade y a él hacia el quirófano donde atenderían a Hinata. Una vez a la puerta de éste, ya no dejaron pasar a Naruto, un doctor recogió a Hinata y las puertas se cerraron ante el chico.

Naruto se sentó en la sala de espera. Estaba hecho polvo. Sus piernas le dolían, debía de tener algunos desgarres en sus músculos, había corrido con todas sus energías por cinco horas seguidas, tenía sueño, se sentía cansado y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle por el esfuerzo, los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele. Las puertas de la sala de urgencias se abrieron con estrépito justo antes de que Naruto se quedara dormido.

– ¡Naruto! – El aludido se puso de pie como resorte.

– ¿Qué sucede Tsunade?

– Necesito que traigas a Hyuuga Neji de inmediato.

En ese momento las puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe y Neji entró corriendo a la sala donde estaban Tsunade y Naruto.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? – Preguntó alterado.

– Eso es eficiencia – Exclamó satisfecha Tsunade – Hinata está en cirugía. Necesitamos sangre, ella ha perdido demasiada. Necesita una transfusión y su mejor opción es sangre Hyuuga. ¿Dónde están Hiashi y Hanabi?

– Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama están de viaje, no regresarán hasta dentro de tres semanas más, pero de todas formas sus tipos sanguíneos son diferentes al de Hinata-sama. Mi sangre es del mismo tipo, pero jamás se permitiría que alguien del Bouke donara sangre al Souke, si por sí sola la situación de Hinata-sama es complicada ante los del consejo Hyuuga… Si por sus venas corriera mi sangre, eso lo empeoraría todo.

– ¡Al diablo con los Hyuuga y su estúpido sistema! Hinata-chan necesita esa sangre o se puede morir – Interrumpió Naruto. Neji ignoró su insolente comentario y reparó en la sangre de la ropa de Naruto.

– ¿Es esa sangre de Hinata-sama? – Naruto asintió. El rostro de Neji se contrajo, estaba teniendo un terrible debate interno.

– ¿Vas a cooperar o no? Si te niegas haré que te saquen la sangre aunque sea a la fuerza, no pienso perder a uno de mis mejores ninjas por culpa de un conflicto familiar – Anunció Tsunade.

–… Está bien – Accedió Neji.

– Naruto, será mejor que te vayas a casa, descansa y duerme un poco, deja a Hinata en nuestras manos – Se despidió Tsunade mientras ella y Neji desaparecían tras las puertas rumbo al quirófano.

Resignado y convencido de que ya no podía ayudar en nada, Naruto se fue a su casa. Para cuando volvió a reparar en el reloj ya eran las nueve de la mañana así que decidió regresar al hospital y se quedó dormido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Era casi medio día cuando Sai y Sakura llegaron al hospital para conocer el estado de su compañera de misión.

– ¡Naruto! – El aludido despertó sobresaltado, al final del pasillo podían verse las figuras de Sai y Sakura dirigiéndose hacia él.

– Naruto-kun ¿Cómo está Hinata-san? – Preguntó Sai.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y se dedicó a mirar fijamente las puertas del quirófano. Como si el verlas tan fijo lograra hacer que realmente pudiera ver lo que se encontraba más allá de ellas.

– Han estado ahí desde que llegamos. Nadie ha salido – Comentó cansadamente Naruto.

– Estoy muy cansada – Dijo Sakura tumbándose en una silla al lado de Naruto, Sai se sentó al otro lado del rubio.

– No logré traerla cuando me dijiste Sakura-chan, tardamos más de cinco horas en llegar aquí – Exclamó deprimido Naruto.

– Oh, vamos Naruto, no había nadie que lograra traerla antes, acortaste una distancia de doce horas a una de cinco, hiciste algo extraordinario. No tienes por qué culparte, además, estoy segura que si Hinata-chan te viera en este estado se preocuparía mucho por ti ¿Acaso quieres eso? – Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Sin previo aviso Sai se arrojó sobre Naruto en algo que parecía un abrazo.

– ¿¡Pero qué haces Sai!? – Se escandalizó el chico, mientras hacía todo lo que podía para quitarse al pelinegro de encima.

– Leí en un libro que cuando un amigo se ve deprimido y tiene los ojos tristes, un abrazo es más efectivo que cualquier palabra, y así es como te veías hace un momento.

– Ah. Gracias Sai – Murmuró Naruto y volvió a fijar su vista en las puertas. Sakura y Sai se miraron preocupados.

– Naruto ¿Quieres ir al Ichiraku? Vamos los tres – Ofreció Sakura.

– Yo paso, gracias – Estaba decidido, la siguiente vez que fuera al Ichiraku sería en compañía de Hinata.

– ¿Es eso algún tipo de castigo auto-impuesto? – Preguntó Sai. Naruto nuevamente negó con la cabeza. Se moría de ganas por ir al Ichiraku con Sakura y Sai, pero había hecho una promesa.

– ¿Y si comemos ramen instantáneo en la cafetería? – Sugirió Sakura, Naruto le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Sakura – Vamos Sai.

– Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

– Lo sabemos – Contestaron al unísono y sonrientes ambos chicos.

Los tres jóvenes se marcharon y mientras comían Sakura y Sai le contaron a Naruto su viaje.

– Cuando tú y Hinata-chan se fueron nosotros empacamos y tratamos de devolverle la conciencia a los asesinos contratados e interrogarlos.

– Los que atacó Hinata-san no despertaron – Aclaró Sai.

– Como no sabíamos cómo traerlos a la villa para que los interrogaran, a Sai se le ocurrió la idea de dibujar un ave gigante que nos trajera a todos. Volando se llega más rápido que corriendo, comenzamos a buscarlos a ti y a Hinata-chan pero no los alcanzamos. Cuando llegamos llevamos a los sujetos con Ibiki, él los hará hablar.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Kaname? – Preguntó Naruto con gesto sombrío.

– Reaccionó dos horas después, comenzó a llorar y a murmurar cosas que no logramos entender. En estos momentos está recibiendo atención en la otra ala del hospital, en psiquiatría, está bien loco – Sai hizo una seña con su mano para dar fe de la locura de Kaname.

– Tiene una serie de traumas, tuvo un complejo colapso nervioso. Los doctores tratarán de arreglarlo – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Los ninjas terminaron de comer y regresaron a la sala de espera. El tiempo transcurría y transcurría, pero no había noticias. Naruto se preguntaba si el hecho de no saber nada de la condición de Hinata era algo bueno; después de todo, si ya hubiera sucedido algo fatal se los habrían hecho saber de inmediato… ¿Pero qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa sensación, esa ansiedad que sentía y lo carcomía por dentro? Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Ocho horas habían pasado desde el ingreso de Hinata al quirófano cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron y un grupo de doctores salió.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Se apresuró a preguntar Naruto – ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?

Los doctores intercambiaron miradas, y uno de ellos habló:

– En un momento vendrá Tsunade-sama, ella les dará los resultados de la operación de Hinata-sama.

¿Por qué no le podían decir nada ellos? ¿Acaso había habido problemas?

_¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con el mundo!? ¿Por qué giraba a un ritmo que él no podía alcanzar?_

Naruto estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza para hacer hablar a los doctores, y lo habría hecho si la figura de Tsunade no hubiera aparecido por el marco de la puerta. La Quinta se veía cansada y con una de sus manos trataba de masajear la parte baja posterior de su cuello.

– Estoy muerta – Se quejó Tsunade del cansancio.

– ¡Tsunade! – Tsunade sintió que Naruto se le iba a lanzar encima, pero afortunadamente se detuvo – ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?

– Su condición es crítica, he de decir. El método que usamos para restaurar sus tejidos internos y reponer su pérdida de sangre es uno experimental, esta noche se sabrá si Hinata logra estabilizarse o no.

Naruto se quedó mudo, ¿Acaso Tsunade le estaba diciendo que no sabía lo que pasaría con Hinata?

– Tsunade-sama ¿Cuál fue el método que usaron en la operación? – Preguntó Sakura, quien se había acercado para informarse de la condición de Hinata.

– Es uno que continúa en fase de prueba, en él se utiliza la sangre para reconstruir los tejidos dañados y al mismo tiempo acelerar la producción de sangre por parte de la médula ósea, es el proceso idóneo; sin embargo, la idea original era que se usara la sangre del paciente como medio para la reconstrucción celular, pero la gran pérdida de sangre lo hizo imposible y nos vimos en la necesidad de recurrir a un donante, eso aumenta los riesgos ya que se pueden presentar problemas de compatibilidad entre los glóbulos rojos y ocasionar un auto-ataque por parte del sistema inmunológico hacia los órganos reparados y la sangre nueva, si eso se presenta el cuerpo colapsaría. Esto hace que el procedimiento sea riesgoso y por eso no ha pasado la parte experimental.

– ¿Hubo complicaciones durante la operación? – Cuestionó nuevamente la pelirrosa.

– No, me atrevería a decir que la intervención fue un éxito, pero…

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Naruto algo alarmado.

–Pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa – Tsunade tenía el entrecejo fruncido – Debido a la severa hemorragia que tuvo, el corazón de Hinata pasó un mal rato y se forzó mucho, temo que se haya dañado. Según el expediente, Hinata antes tenía problemas debido a la debilidad con la que su corazón latía, eso también debió haber ocasionado que su rendimiento como ninja fuera un poco por debajo del promedio. Después sucedió el combate que tuvo con Neji durante las preliminares de los exámenes chuunin, en ese momento el corazón de Hinata llegó a su límite y lo mejor para su salud era que se retirara del mundo ninja; sin embargo, por alguna razón, en el ataque a Konoha ella recibió tratamiento por parte de Kabuto y después de eso su corazón ganó fuerza, la salud de Hinata también se recuperó notoriamente, al grado que desde entonces su desempeño en las misiones aumentó enormemente y su crecimiento como kunoichi fue excepcional. Existe la posibilidad de que el daño que entonces tenía su corazón regrese o incluso empeore. Esta noche Hinata luchará entre la vida y la muerte.

Naruto crispó los puños, la situación empeoraba a cada momento.

– Por el momento Hinata debe descansar, en unas horas más será colocada en una habitación privada. Sólo nos queda esperar, la parte médica está hecha, la estaremos monitoreando constantemente y haremos todo lo que podamos para apoyarla pero todo depende de su fuerza y ganas de vivir. En lo referente a la misión, Sakura espero un reporte completo ¿Y dónde demonios está Murasaki Kaname? – Preguntó Tsunade.

– Murasaki Kaname recibió un gran impacto emocional y está recibiendo tratamiento en el área de psiquiatría y psicología del hospital.

– Lo que nos faltaba, ¡Otro loco! No vuelvo a aceptar misiones de este tipo por más bien pagadas que sean – Se quejó Tsunade con fastidio.

– ¿Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Sai – ¿Ahora nos dirá los detalles que no nos quiso decir hasta que Murasaki estuviera en la villa?

– Seguro, cuando estemos en mi oficina.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

– ¡¿Qué dices vieja?! – Exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

– Si me dices "vieja" otra vez, te haré limpiar los baños de la academia con la lengua – Amenazó Tsunade, a lo que Naruto tragó saliva con una expresión de vivo temor.

– No lo puedo creer, el padre de Kaname planeó todo esto como un juego al principio para darle un susto a su hijo… – Murmuró Sakura.

– Eso fue en un principio, después Murasaki Akio se enteró de que otros políticos querían asesinar a su hijo para quitarle las influencias políticas, supongo que creyeron que estaría tan devastado ante la pérdida de su único hijo que sería una presa fácil.

– Los resultados del interrogatorio arrojaron que los ninjas que enfrentamos habían sido contratados por los mismos nobles que apoyaban a Murasaki Akio – Comentó Sai.

– El mundo de la política es escalofriante – Dijo Tsunade, los miembros del equipo siete asintieron en silencio.

– Al final Kaname resultó ser muy importante para su padre – Dijo Naruto.

Shizune entró a la oficina para entregar un mensaje que acababa de llegar, se lo dio a Tsunade y ésta lo leyó.

– La misión aún no termina. El mensaje que acabo de recibir es una petición para extender el tiempo que Kaname permanezca en Konoha, al parecer Murasaki Akio tiene algunos inconvenientes para atrapar a los traidores que todavía siguen ocultos entre sus personas de confianza. Ahora debemos de garantizar la protección de Kaname – Anunció Tsunade.

– ¡Me niego! No pienso trabajar para ese idiota, por su culpa Hinata-chan está herida – Se quejó Naruto. Sakura y Sai tan sólo miraban la escena.

– No estás en posición para negarte, es eso o misiones rango D.

– ¡No me importa! Prefiero mil veces hacer misiones con niños de la academia que tener que cuidar del idiota.

– Muy bien, Sakura y Sai serán suficientes para terminar la misión. Naruto, después te haré saber cuál será tu nueva misión… rango D, por supuesto.

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Ya puedo irme? – Su voz estaba cargada de disgusto.

– Sí – El equipo siete abandonó la oficina.

Naruto estaba notoriamente molesto y Tsunade estaba disfrutando de molestarlo un poco. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener a un niño mimado como Kaname como cliente, la paga era generosa pero ya podía imaginarse que el chico mimado era un dolor en la muela. Esperaba que la situación se arreglara rápidamente para poder deportar al muchacho al país del Rayo lo más pronto posible.

La Quinta echó un vistazo a su escritorio, era un completo desastre, estaba lleno de documentos y cuentas que tenía que revisar, aprobar o rechazar y sellar ¡Cómo odiaba el trabajo de escritorio! Tsunade suspiró, el día apenas comenzaba y ya se sentía agotada, moría por una botella de sake.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Sai, la atmósfera estaba algo tensa desde que habían salido del despacho de la Hokage.

– ¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a entrenar! – Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Entrenar? – Dijo Sakura algo sorprendida.

– ¡Así es! Pero Sakura, creo que necesito algo de primeros auxilios en los músculos de mis piernas, no duelen mucho pero el dolor aumenta gradualmente.

Sakura y Sai intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, ese era el Naruto que conocían, nada de depresiones y el espíritu al máximo.

– Entonces vamos – Había cierta alegría en la voz de Sakura.

Y sin perder tiempo, el equipo siete se dirigió a uno de los campos de entrenamiento con una sonrisa en el rostro y la meta de volverse más fuertes.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

El entrenamiento había concluido. Los colores del atardecer habían cambiado el azul del cielo a escalas de oscuros rojizos y dorados, indicando el final del día había llegado y era hora de abrir paso a la noche.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenábamos así, Tsunade-sama se enojará de nuevo – Exclamó Sakura, viendo lo que quedaba del campo de entrenamiento.

– ¿Creen que nos excedimos? Casi todo está destruido – Preguntó Sai, dando una mirada rápida a sus alrededores.

– ¡Nah! Esto lo hacemos por el bien del éxito de las futuras misiones, y como la vieja me tendrá haciendo misiones rango D por un rato, es una forma de vengarme un poco.

– Uh, ¿Escuchaste Sai? – Dijo burlonamente Sakura.

– Sí, Naruto-kun llamó "vieja" a Tsunade-sama – Dijo Sai siguiendo el juego de Sakura.

– Me pregunto qué pasará si Tsunade-sama se entera ¿Tú no?

– Chi-chicos… – Naruto los miraba con horror.

– Ooh, creo que la academia tendría unos baños muy limpios.

– Y la lengua de Naruto estaría asqueada.

Ambos miraron las cambiantes, y divertidas, expresiones de miedo del rubio y se echaron a reír sin mostrar la más mínima señal de querer parar. El rostro de Naruto estaba colorado de la vergüenza que sus amigos le estaban haciendo pasar.

– ¡Dejen ya de reírse de mí! – El volumen de las risas iba en aumento – No es como que le vayan a ir con el chisme a la vieja, no se va a enterar nunca, y si la vieja no se entera nunca entonces nunca tendré que limpiar los mugrosos baños de la academia.

Las risas de Sakura y Sai se detuvieron de golpe, y con una expresión de enorme sorpresa se quedaron observando un punto por encima del hombro derecho de Naruto, el joven lo notó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de extremo a extremo.

– ¿Hay alguien atrás de mí? – Preguntó Naruto con una voz de agudo miedo.

Sakura y Sai asintieron, Naruto comenzó a girarse lentamente y cuando vio quién era la persona que lo miraba con ira asesina su cara pasó del colorado al blanco marfil en un instante…

– ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Ante Naruto estaba la mismísima Hokage, y la vena de su sien palpitaba peligrosamente.

– ¡Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama! No-no es lo que parece – Dijo atropelladamente Naruto.

– ¿Entonces qué es? – Tsunade se lucía más imponente y escalofriante que nunca.

– Pues… – Las piernas del chico temblaban.

Naruto no sabía qué excusa inventar, ahora sí que había metido la pata ¿Cómo se salvaría de la furia de Tsunade? Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse por la falta de ideas creativas para salir del problema vio cómo la Tsunade que estaba ante él comenzaba a perder el color, sí, literalmente, _perder el color_, toda ella quedó color blanco pergamino y unas líneas de tinta la delineaban. Parecía un dibujo colosal… ¡No! ¡Era un dibujo colosal! ¡A dos dimensiones! ¡Y se estaba… ¿Derritiendo?!

El chico acabó por comprender todo cuando escuchó la risa de Sakura y Sai, la desbordante y descarada risa. ¡Le habían gastado una broma! Y una muy horrible. Esta vez sí los mataría, la explosión de emociones y terror que había sentido segundos atrás rápidamente se transformó en una oscura aura y Sakura y Sai sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas ante el súbito cambio de su compañero.

– ¿Tantos deseos tienen de morir? ¿Debería cumplírselos? – Una malvada sonrisa y un destello aun más maquiavélico en sus ojos daban a Naruto una apariencia terrorífica. Sakura y Sai dejaron de reír.

– ¡Corre Sai!

– Entendido.

Y así, nuestra víctima de bromas comenzó una carrera contra los ¿despiadados? bromistas, según él. No obstante, al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos Naruto ya había perdido la pista de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, las persecuciones no se le daban tan bien como huir y atacar y menos cuando se trataba de Sakura y Sai, ese par sí que sabía cómo escabullirse. ¿En verdad habrían creído que los quería asesinar? Sus planes sólo incluían hacerles cosquillas con un ejército de clones de sombra.

– ¿Crees que nos excedimos un poco, Sai? – Preguntó Sakura desde un escondite donde podían ver a Naruto dirigirse a su casa.

– No, Naruto-kun parecía muy feliz tratando de alcanzarnos, fue la mejor manera para distraerlo y relajarlo un rato, porque aunque Naruto-kun no lo diga, sí le afectó mucho el que Hinata-san fuera herida de gravedad.

– Espero que Hinata sea pronto dada de alta del hospital y todo regrese a la normalidad.

– Pero si Hinata-san no logra reponerse, Naruto-kun se pondría muy mal…

– Yo confío en Hinata, aunque la situación es crítica, confío en que pronto la veremos completamente sana caminando por allí con una sonrisa – Las palabras de ambos jóvenes eran sinceras de corazón.

– Así será. Buenas noches Sakura-san.

– Buenas noches Sai.

Y ambos abandonaron el escondite para marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

Naruto seguía caminando por las calles de la villa, Konoha no era una ciudad nocturna y después de que el sol se ponía las personas comenzaban a retirarse a la comodidad de sus casas, ya eran pocas las que transitaban en la noche. Pocos eran los puestos o tiendas que permanecían abiertos.

"_Hoy ha sido un largo día, espero que Hinata-chan esté bien… ¿Podré ir a visitarla?_" – A lo largo de todo el día, la imagen de Hinata siendo atravesada por la espada y desplomándose en el suelo no podía salir de su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera una interminable película.

El rubio llegó a su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la ducha para arreglarse e ir a visitar a Hinata al hospital. Una vez listo, comió algo y salió sin más reparos hacia el hospital.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

La atmósfera dentro del hospital era completamente diferente a la que había visto esa mañana, si antes podían verse personas corriendo de un lado a otro, ahora apenas si se veía a alguien por los pasillos. El chico caminó directo al escritorio de la recepcionista.

– Eh, disculpe, ¿Puedo pedir información sobre la paciente Hyuuga Hinata?

La recepcionista examinó un momento a Naruto, las atractivas facciones del rostro del joven tenían un acento de preocupación, lo que le daba la imagen de ser algún tierno chico enamorado.

– ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?

– No.

– Entonces lo siento, la información de nuestros pacientes es confidencial.

– ¿Ni siquiera me puede decir su estado? – Preguntó esperanzado Naruto, la enfermera negó. – Soy su compañero de equipo.

– Sólo a familiares.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Tsunade! – La Quinta Hokage acababa de ingresar al edificio y desde la puerta podía ver a Naruto – Quiero ver a Hinata-chan.

Tsunade miró a la recepcionista que se encogió de hombros ante el contacto y después a Naruto, suspiró resignada.

– Ven, yo te llevaré.

– ¡Bien! Gracias – Exclamó eufórico el chico y se dispuso a seguir a Tsunade.

Naruto nunca antes lo había notado, pero sentía que el hospital era más grande que nunca, parecía un laberinto ¿Siempre había sido así de inmenso? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar? ¿Por qué sentía que caminaban tan lento? El camino le pareció eterno pero finalmente llegaron a una habitación, era el cuarto número 217.

– Aquí es pero todavía no puedes entrar, primero tengo que revisarla y dependiendo del estado de Hinata podrás o no podrás verla.

Naruto asintió en silencio y Tsunade ingresó al cuarto. Naruto se quedó parado a la mitad del pasillo, como la habitación estaba en el segundo piso ya no había personas en los pasillos e incluso la iluminación del lugar era escasa. Los hospitales de noche son aterradores, pero eso al rubio le importó poco o nada, él de lo único que quería saber en ese momento era de Hinata, ella y nada más.

Si el camino le había parecido eterno, la espera era insoportable. No tuvo ni idea del tiempo que Tsunade tardó en checar a Hinata. Nunca le había gustado esperar, pero sentía que había algo diferente en esa espera ¿Qué era?

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y Tsunade salió al pasillo, el chico estaba recargado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, los ojos de Naruto inmediatamente se dirigieron a los de la Hokage en busca de respuestas, la Quinta tenía un semblante preocupado.

– Sus signos vitales están bajos… y parece que van a seguir descendiendo – Y eso fue todo lo que dijo Tsunade.

Naruto se quedó petrificado, sabía muy poco de medicina pero podía perfectamente comprender que cuando los signos vitales de una persona descienden no es otra cosa que morir. De pronto, Naruto sintió que el corazón le dolía, el respirar le quemaba, se nubló su vista, sentía que se estaba ahogando… y después una explosión de emociones le asaltó: impotencia, frustración, ira, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

¿No podía hacer nada?

¿Por qué tenía que ser Hinata y no otro el que estuviera en esa situación?

¿Por qué no había pasado más tiempo con ella creando más recuerdos?

¿Por qué sucedía todo esto de esa forma?

¿Por qué se tiene que morir?

No. Eso sencillamente no podía estar pasando, debía de ser una pesadilla… Sí, una trampa creada por su mente, un producto del estrés o algo así, una alucinación ocasionada por comer algo en mal estado o cualquier otra cosa no relacionada con el mundo real... ¡Oh maldición! No lo era. Estaba frente a la maldita y horrible realidad de mierda. El dolor dentro de su pecho se agudizaba con cada latido de su corazón y lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la pared y con el brazo semiestirado le dio un fuerte golpe con la parte baja de su puño, le dolió y esa era la idea, pero no más de lo que dolía su corazón. El puño de Naruto dejó una visible marca en la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió resbalar por sus mejillas unas cálidas lágrimas. Tsunade lo acompañaba en silencio.

– ¿Alguien ha venido a ver a Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Naruto sin voltearse a ver a Tsunade.

– Sólo Neji. Hoy tenía una misión programada con su equipo, me dijo que había avisado que él sería quien acompañara a Hinata en el hospital, pero debieron de haber tenido algún contratiempo porque aún no han regresado.

– ¿Y su familia? Hinata-chan tiene un padre y una hermana.

– Están de viaje – Tsunade no estaba muy segura de por qué respondía a todas las preguntas de Naruto, viendo el estado el joven asumió que era lo mejor.

– ¿No les avisaste?

– Sí, les mandé un mensaje.

– ¿Y… qué respondieron?

– Que regresarían en tres semanas, como estaba planeado.

– Ah… – Naruto guardó silencio – Oye abuela Tsunade, ¿Qué porquería tienen esas personas en lugar de corazón?

Tsunade dejó pasar por alto la apelación a su edad, suspiró.

– No lo sé Naruto, no lo sé – Dijo pausadamente mientras veía la silueta de Hinata por la ventana de la puerta, sentía pena por todo por lo que Hinata tenía que superar, era una niña tan adorable.

– ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

– Sí, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. Tengo que ir a hacer otra ronda en el primer piso.

– Gracias.

– Oh muchacho, mírate nada más, estás hecho un desastre ¿Así pretendes entrar a la habitación de una dama?

Naruto soltó una ligera risita. En un gesto maternal Tsunade limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Naruto.

– Ay, los jóvenes de hoy me harán envejecer prematuramente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Nos culpas a nosotros de tu envejecimiento prematuro? Si sigues hablando así voy a creer que te estás volviendo senil.

– Ya verás insolente, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

– ¿Estás segura abuela?

– Idiota, ¿Quién tiene el título de Hokage? – Tsunade golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, no un golpe con su máxima potencia, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar clara su fuerza sobrehumana.

– ¡Auch! Pero tienes un buen punto. Pronto yo seré Hokage, espera un poco más.

– ¡Ja! No me quitarás el trabajo tan fácilmente.

– No espero que sea fácil.

Mejor, mucho mejor, la atmósfera ya estaba más relajada y Naruto más tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa Tsunade se marchó y Naruto abrió la puerta corrediza para entrar a ver a Hinata. Tan pronto su vista captó un detalle de la chica, su corazón dio un vuelco. Corrió la puerta tras de sí y lentamente se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Hinata.

Hela ahí, acostada sobre la cama de hospital, arropada con una sábana blanca y respirando lenta y acompasadamente, no parecía que su alma estuviera sobre el filo de la vida y la muerte, debatiéndose entre la luz de la vida o las tinieblas de la muerte. Había un banco al lado izquierdo de la cama, lo acercó un poco más al lado de Hinata y Naruto se dispuso a sentarse.

Los brazos de Hinata estaban sobre la sábana, a su brazo derecho estaba conectado a un cable que permitía a una máquina informar sobre la presión cardíaca, la temperatura, el pulso y la frecuencia respiratoria de la chica. Naruto lanzó una mirada al monitor, vio números y líneas pero no entendió lo que decían.

La mirada de Naruto se posó sobre el rostro de Hinata, el verlo le daba una sensación de paz. Parecía que estaba dormida, con su semblante tranquilo, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos, sonreiría al verlo y lo saludaría con su melodiosa voz. Pero no. La situación era más complicada, existía la posibilidad -la aterradora posibilidad- de que no despertara nunca.

El largo, lacio y azulado cabello de la chica estaba esparcido a lo largo de la almohada, enmarcando su delicado rostro que en ese momento estaba más pálido que nunca. La joven poseía una inocente belleza. Era difícil creer que esa niña de dulce expresión pudiera morir de un momento a otro.

Hinata se veía tan hermosa. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Naruto y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Tomó la mano izquierda de la chica y suavemente la sostuvo entre las suyas. El contacto ocasionó una descarga eléctrica en Naruto, nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero cuando el efecto de la descarga terminó, el chico se percató de algo: Hinata estaba fría. Mas no había problema, porque siempre que las manos de Hinata estuvieran frías, él estaría ahí para borrar el frío con el calor de sus propias manos.

– Hinata-chan, por favor… No mueras… – Comenzó a hablar conteniendo un sollozo, conservando la esperanza de que en lo más profundo de su sueño Hinata pudiera escucharlo. Tomó con más fuerza la mano de Hinata y depositó un suave beso sobre su palma

Viéndola ahí, en ese estado, más etérea que nunca, ni siquiera lucía humana, parecía un ángel o algún hada sacada de un libro de cuentos. Naruto sintió la necesidad de protegerla de hacerle saber que él quería protegerla y que estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado.

– Sniff… No te rindas Hinata-chan, tienes que ser fuerte. Por favor, no te mueras.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no lloraba? Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía llorar. Llorar no era desagradable, lo desagradable era la sensación de ahogo que venía antes de las lágrimas.

_Hay muchas razones para llorar, y lo que más duele es precisamente eso, las inalterables razones._

¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Las lágrimas que en un principio eran ardientes siempre se enfriaban así de rápido? ¿Y desde cuando se preocupaba por eso? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sensible?

Tsunade tenía razón, estaba hecho un desastre, tenía que controlarse porque Hinata podría despertar en cualquier momento y no le gustaría que ella lo viera llorar. Con renovados ánimos secó las lágrimas de su cara y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, era su sonrisa alegre y despreocupada de siempre.

– Hinata-chan uno tiene que cumplir sus promesas, prometiste que iríamos juntos a comer ramen ¿Recuerdas? No tienes permitido irte sin antes cumplir – Dijo Naruto en un cálido e infantil tono – ¿Sabes? También hay una heladería que tiene los mejores helados de frutas que te puedas imaginar. También hay un café que vende unos deliciosos pasteles y también hay un puesto de sushi que te aseguro que es el mejor de todo el país del Fuego… Hay tantos lugares a los que me gustaría llevarte ¿Te gustaría ir? Pero primero tienes que ponerte bien ¿Sí?

Naruto dejó de hablar, una de sus manos todavía mantenía aprisionada a la de Hinata y con la otra comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello de la chica. El cabello se sentía suave al tacto y desprendía un suave aroma, le resultaba vagamente familiar ¿Qué aroma era ese? Después de unos minutos Naruto comenzó a sentirse adormilado y dejó el mechón de cabello, ahora que lo recordaba no había dormido nada desde la madrugada anterior ¿Qué horas serían ya? ¿Debería marcharse a dormir a su casa? Pero no quería dejar sola a Hinata. Lentamente fue dejando caer su cabeza hasta depositarla sobre el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? En la mañana que Tsunade llegó al hospital a ver cómo estaban las cosas por ahí, se sorprendió al escuchar a un grupito de enfermeras cuchichear sobre el "increíblemente dulce y romántico cuadro de la habitación 217."

– Te digo, el chico está guapísimo y vino ayer en la noche a preguntar sobre la paciente, Mi-chan estaba de turno en la recepción y me lo contó todo, la mismísima Tsunade-sama lo guió a ver a la señorita.

– Se ven tan tiernos, ay el amor es tan puro. Escuché que Ann-san sacó una foto, le pediré una copia – Chilló una.

– ¿De veras? ¡Yo también quiero una!

– ¡Y yo!

– A mí me tocó ir a visitar a la chica ayer en la tarde, estaba muy mal, fue herida de gravedad en una misión. Es una pena, porque la niña es bonita de verdad, tiene cara de princesa – Dijo otra.

– Wow, ¿Pero es cierto? ¿El muchacho no ha salido de la habitación?

– ¡Es cierto! Y además se durmió tomando la mano de ella, en serio, es la escena más romántica que he visto en años. Se puede ver desde la ventana que da al pasillo.

– ¿Serán novios?

– Ash, Rin-chan, eso es obvio. Quiero verlos – Dijo una soñadoramente.

– Vamos, pero hay que darse prisa, no sea que despierten.

Y el grupo de enfermeras salió casi en estampida hacia la habitación 217.

"_¿217? Esa es la habitación de Hinata. ¿Qué estará pasando? La curiosidad mata… y lo va a hacer si no voy a ver_" – Tsunade siguió sigilosamente al grupito de románticas.

La Hokage estaba esperando al final del pasillo a que las enfermeras terminaran de chismear entre ellas, pero parecían no tener fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaban hacerla esperar? ¡Al diablo! Tsunade comenzó a caminar y lo hizo de forma que sus pasos ahuyentaron todas las espectadoras de la ventana del 217. Sonrió satisfecha, eso de ser Hokage le gustaba a ratos. Dirigió discretamente la vista hacia la ventana y la imagen era sencillamente enternecedora, justo como lo habían dicho las enfermeras. La cabeza de Naruto estaba recargada en la cama, había pasado el brazo izquierdo al frente de ésta en un ángulo obtuso y con la mano derecha cogía la mano izquierda de Hinata, podía decirse que estaba a los pies de ella.

"_Vaya, vaya_" – Pensó Tsunade, y se marchó a buscar a Shizune.

– ¡Hey! Chicas, Tsunade-sama ya se fue – Murmuró una voz.

_¡Chismosas a la carga! Ahem, enfermeras al servicio._

Y de algún lugar salieron las mismas enfermeras que antes –y todavía- estaban muy interesadas en el 217.

– Insisto, si alguien busca la definición de "amor" en un diccionario, esta foto debe de aparecer a un lado de la explicación.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! Son adorables – Dijo una.

– ¡Shhh! Te van a oír.

– ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó alguien que pasaba por ahí.

– ¡Mira esto! – Las enfermeras prácticamente pegaron la cara de quien iba pasando en la ventana.

– Wow, eso ya casi no se ve – Exclamó.

– ¿Verdad? Por eso queremos verlo todo lo que podamos.

– El chico se está moviendo.

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Mira, ya despertó.

– ¡Re-retirada!

Así como aparecieron, las enfermeras desaparecieron. Mientras tanto, dentro del 217:

– ¿Huh? Qué extraño, creí que alguien estaba afuera de la puerta, pero no hay nadie – Naruto se enderezó un poco, se había quedado dormido, para su sorpresa y a pesar de la posición en la que había dormido, se sentía de maravilla. Ya se veían los rayos de luz entrando por un hueco de las cortinas.

Sintió algo tibio en su mano derecha, bajó la mirada hacia ella y se sorprendió al ver que estaba tomando la mano de Hinata. Un violento sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, pero no soltó la mano de la chica, no tenía ganas. Ahora que se fijaba, las manos de Hinata eran largas y finas pero no más grandes que las de él, sus dedos eran delgados y sus uñas tenían un pulcro color rosado. Seguía absorto examinando la suave piel de Hinata cuando la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró.

– Naruto, cuando dije que podías quedarte el tiempo que quisieras, no tenías por qué tomártelo tan literal.

– Buenos días – Se limitó a decir el aludido.

Los ojos de Tsunade se posaron sobre la mano de Naruto que sostenía la de Hinata, arqueó una ceja y en su rostro se dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa. Al sentir la mirada de la Hokage, Naruto se sonrojó nuevamente y suavemente depositó la mano de Hinata sobre la cama.

– ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan? ¿Ya pasó el peligro?

Tsunade no contestó y se limitó a examinar a Hinata. Todo parecía normal, los signos vitales se habían recuperado en el transcurso de la noche. Ahora las posibilidades de sobrevivencia de Hinata aumentaban como mínimo a un setenta y cinco por ciento. El primer temor había quedado atrás, ahora faltaba hacer unos estudios para comprobar el estado de su corazón. Tsunade suspiró, al menos la muchacha viviría.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ansioso Naruto.

– Está más estable.

– ¿Y qué significa eso?

– Que prácticamente el peligro de muerte ya pasó – Con las palabras de Tsunade, el rostro de Naruto se iluminó.

– ¿Y cuándo va a despertar?

– Tranquilo, que casi te partan por la mitad es cosa seria. Podría tardar más de cuarenta y ocho horas en despertar.

– ¿Dos días?

– Puede tardar más, puede tardar menos, eso no se sabe. Puedes salir del cuarto, Hinata no irá a ningún lado, te lo aseguro.

Naruto se sonrojó ante el comentario de Tsunade, pero creyó que eso era lo mejor, no podía quedarse todo el día al lado de Hinata.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

Naruto estaba más animado, cuando Tsunade le dijo que el peligro de muerte para Hinata prácticamente había pasado sintió una alegría tremenda, no tenía idea de por qué, pero se sentía bien. Era temprano, faltaba tiempo para que el sol se pusiera pero ya iba de camino al hospital, cuando pasó por una florería y se le ocurrió que tal vez a Hinata le gustara tener una flor en el cuarto del hospital, en lo personal, a él tantas cosas blancas lo hacían sentir mareado y le recordaban de las clínicas psiquiátricas. Se acercó a ver las flores y decidió entrar al local, tan pronto entró hubo unas en particular que le llamaron la atención.

– Bienvenido a la Florería Yamanaka ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo joven? – Una amigable señora rubia de ojos azules atendía la florería, al chico se le figuró que tenía parecido con alguien a quien él conocía.

– Quisiera comprar una flor.

– ¿Tiene alguna en mente?

– Ahorita que entré me gustaron esas – Dijo Naruto señalando a unas flores en particular.

– Oh, buena elección, esas son azucenas ¿En qué color le gustarían? Tenemos una amplia variedad

– A las mujeres les gusta el rosa ¿Verdad? – No tenía ni idea de cómo comprar flores, eso era algo nuevo. La mujer soltó una ligera sonrisa.

– A la mayoría, ¿Puedo preguntar para quién son?

– Para una amiga – Aunque no pudo evitar un sonrojo al pensar en Hinata. La señora sonrió al notar el gesto del muchacho.

– ¿Sabes algo muchacho? Existe algo que es llamado el lenguaje de las flores, cada flor tiene un significado especial y dependiendo la flor es el significado del color, hay muchos detalles que se tienen que considerar, incluso la forma en la que un lazo ata un ramo es importante. Últimamente pocas son las personas que lo usan, pero aun así es hermoso ¿no? Una forma diferente de comunicar algo, más que palabras o gestos, es crear una imagen para un concepto. – La voz de la buena mujer era cálida y se notaba que en realidad amaba su trabajo.

– No tenía idea… – Un lenguaje de flores, qué complicado era eso de comprar flores.

– Las que acabas de seleccionar son azucenas, una azucena representa un corazón y espíritu inocente, virtud y delicadeza. Entre las flores son de las que tienen un significado más hermoso.

– Entonces llevaré una de esas, creo que encaja perfecto con la persona a la que se la voy a regalar.

Naruto tomó una de las flores y pagó por ella. La flor era bonita, no se podía dudar.

Retomó su camino al hospital. Esta vez no se molestó en pasar por el escritorio de la recepcionista y se dirigió directamente al cuarto 217. Al llegar abrió la puerta y colocó la azucena en un jarrón que estaba sobre un mueble, entre tanto blanco, el rosa pastel de la azucena le daba una apariencia más cálida y personalizada a la habitación, increíble lo que una flor puede hacer ¿No?

El tiempo que estuvo en la habitación se fue volando y cuando menos lo imaginó, la noche ya estaba bien entrada. La verdad, no lo dudó mucho, si ya había pasado una noche haciéndole compañía a Hinata, no pasaba nada si se quedaba otra. Por lo menos así ninguno de los dos estaría solo.

Se sentía feliz. Eso era lo que mejor podía describir su estado en ese momento, estaba feliz, una sonrisa tonta y soñadora se había hecho un espacio en su rostro y no daba la más mínima señal de querer salirse de él. Nuevamente Naruto cogió la mano izquierda de Hinata y se dispuso a dormir, pero esta vez, lo hizo más cerca del rostro de Hinata. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø 

La mañana llegó fresca y soleada, ese clima perfecto se filtró a través de las cortinas de la habitación 217 del hospital de Konoha y ocasionó que un hiperactivo rubio abriera y cerrara los ojos por primera vez en ese día. Se incorporó lentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no molestar a Hinata. La chica seguía tan dormida como antes.

El chico se retiró y al salir del hospital vio un anuncio pegado a un poste de luz.

– ¿Un festival de verano? Es en dos semanas, dice que habrá puestos y fuegos artificiales. Suena divertido ¡Invitaré a Hinata-chan cuando se despierte!

**Notas de la Autora:**

En hoshinotsuya. blogspot .com (sin los espacios)

¡Tenemos Glosario! ¿Que si por qué me había tardado tanto? ¡Shhhh!

Y también la explicación de los honoríficos, sufijos. Pero esa la subo después porque la tengo que traducir.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero me permitan seguir conociendo sus opiniones, unas palabras en un review son suficientes =)

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

dark angel: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mi :)

Andy: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Gracias por tu comentario. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los humanos en ocasiones son las criaturas más impredecibles del mundo, y en otras no podrían ser más obvios. Cuídate :)

Marianela de Argentina: ¡Claro que te extrañé! Tus comentarios son unos de mis favoritos, siempre me alegran el día. Podré tardar meses en actualizar, pero jamás dejaré la historia a medias ni mucho menos abandonada. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, la verdad yo también tenía mis dudas sobre las geishas, pero después de tanto leer se me quitaron xD. Yo también prefiero a Sakura y a Hinata como amigas. Y lo de la lagartija albina me costó trabajo jajaja. Tus palabras me levantan el ánimo, de verdad ¡Muchas Gracias! Lo de los sufijos lo pondré en el blog, [hoshinotsuya más blogspot] porque últimamente las notas de la autora me estaban quedando kilométricas y la verdad no me gustan que estén tan largas. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Una vez más, perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Cuídate chica ;)

Fairy of Sky: Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Tu historia va de maravilla, felicidades para tí también, ya sabes que si me tardo en comentarte es porque ando ahogada con la escuela jejeje. Perdona por haber tardado tanto.

yuli: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque ahora tardé más que nunca en poner la continuación u.u

aqua_94: ¡Perdón! En serio que no pasó un sólo día sin que me olvidara de la historia. Cuando no tenía que hacer tareas me encontraba tan cansada que sólo quería tirarme en la cama a dormir. Gracias por tu paciencia y los ánimos que me das :)

aqua: ¿Eres aqua_94? Lo siento, es que hay tantos pseudónimos jejeje. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario. Aquí está la historia, espero la disfrutes. Gracias por los ánimos.


	6. Pronóstico Incierto

[HoshiNoTsuya se asoma tímidamente a la pantalla y se pregunta si todavía hay alguien que la espera, sabe que han sido dos años de ausencia y no se sorprendería si ya se olvidaron de ella]

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de mi propia creación

Dedicado a ti mi muy paciente lector. Gracias por esperarme.

Capítulo 6: Pronóstico Incierto

La noche cayó nuevamente y Naruto entró al cuarto 217 del hospital, iba a visitar a Hinata. Todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado. Las máquinas seguían ahí, y la chica seguía sin despertar. Naruto se quedó mirándola. Lucía tan frágil, tan delicada, sumida en un profundo sueño. Se preguntaba si estaría soñando. Si así era, esperaba que fuera un sueño placentero. El verla tan indefensa despertaba en su interior sensaciones que no conocía. Deseaba hacerle saber que él siempre estaría a su lado. Que la cuidaría con todo su corazón. A los ojos del chico, Hinata necesitaba que alguien la protegiera, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Algo le hacía sentir que la joven que estaba postrada en la cama de hospital necesitaba protección, _deseaba_ protegerla.

_La cuestión que estaba dejando pasar era: ¿La chica realmente querría protección?_

Al joven Uzumaki le sorprendían sus sentimientos, él no era el más brillante cuando de pensar y percatarse de cosas se tratara, pero estaba convencido de que seguiría lo que su corazón le indicara, ese era, después de todo, su camino ninja.

Una noche más transcurrió, una noche más Naruto se quedó dormido con la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, dejando el rastro de un suave calor en la piel de la joven cuando él se marchó temprano por la mañana.

Cuando Naruto doblaba la esquina que perdía de vista el edificio del hospital, casi choca con una persona que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia alguna parte. Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle que se fijara por donde iba. Lo que el joven no vio, fue que la figura que casi lo arrolla era la de Hyuuga Neji que recién había llegado a la aldea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

– ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? – Soltó de golpe ante el escritorio de la recepcionista, la mujer se quedó unos momentos mirando perpleja el rostro del atractivo joven que estaba frente a ella.

– ¿A-Apellido de la paciente? – Atinó a decir la enfermera, aún embobada en el rostro del castaño.

– Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata había ganado fama entre las enfermeras del hospital, y estaba a punto de ganar más, dos chicos guapos visitando a una chica en un estado cercano al coma era la sensación a la hora de la comidilla.

– ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente? – Preguntó ahora más interesada.

– Soy su primo y su guardián. ¿Dónde está ella? – Demandó Neji con urgencia.

– Habitación 217. Por aquél pasillo, segundo piso – Indicó la mujer quien no dejó de soltar un suspiro al ver al chico caminar apresuradamente el camino que había señalado. Quienquiera que fuera la chica en el 217 seguro que tenía suerte.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Algunos momentos después de la salida de Naruto del hospital, unos hermosos ojos blancos se abrieron pesadamente en la habitación 217, los ojos se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir. Hinata había despertado. Parpadeaba lentamente, como si cada parpadeo le permitiera identificar en dónde estaba y qué era lo que le había sucedido. Su memoria estaba hecha un desastre, el lugar parecía un hospital, o un manicomio. Descartó la segunda opción. Trató de movilizar las neuronas de su adormecido cerebro, haciendo esfuerzos por conectar ideas y recuerdos. Recordaba la misión de secuestrar al Murasaki, recordaba que lo habían secuestrado, recordaba que los habían atacado en medio de la noche. Hinata trató de incorporarse, al querer sentarse una punzada de agudo dolor en su abdomen casi le saca el aliento. Oh sí, ahora también recordaba que casi la habían partido por la mitad.

La chica terminó de salir de su estado adormilado y una curiosa sensación hacía cosquillas en una mano. Algo sorprendida, llevó las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha a sentir la piel de su mano izquierda. Estaba tibia. Levantó la mirada para ver el resto de la habitación, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona, alguien que pudiera explicarle qué pasaba, y de paso qué había pasado antes de que ella despertara. La habitación estaba vacía, eran ella y una azucena rosa que yacía en un florero. La flor le pareció un lindo detalle, eso al menos le confirmaba que había tenido visitas.

Mientras Hinata terminaba de conectarse con la realidad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Neji.

– ¡Hinata-sama! – Neji se acercó a la chica y lanzó una serie de preguntas – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo fue posible que algo así sucediera? Tengo entendido que la misión que le asignaron no podría presentar peligro alguno ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

Neji ni siquiera dio tiempo para responder a su prima, se dirigió a los monitores y comenzó a examinar los números y palabras que exhibían las pantallas.

– Estoy… – Comenzó por decir la chica, pero en realidad no podía responder las preguntas, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, tampoco sabía qué habían dicho los doctores, y ciertamente no estaba de humor para explicarle a su primo todos los detalles de lo sucedido. Tenía una intensa sed y ganas de comer algo sólido.

– Hermano ¿Acabas de llegar?

– Sí, Hinata-sama, siento mucho haber demorado tres días en regresar, hubo algunas complicaciones en la misión.

– Si tanto lo sintieras recordarías todas las veces en las que te he dicho que me llames sólo Hinata. ¿Sabes si había alguien más en el cuarto antes de que tú llegaras?

– No, el cuarto estaba vacío.

– Hum. – Se limitó a musitar la chica.

La puerta había quedado abierta y una enfermera que pasaba por ahí lanzó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Hinata sentada en su cama.

– ¡Doctor! ¡Rápido un doctor! ¡La paciente del 217 ha despertado! – Avisó con una estridente voz la enfermera desde el pasillo.

En un santiamén una fila de doctores ingresó a la habitación. Neji inmediatamente hizo notar su presencia.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– ¿Y usted quién es? – Preguntó un doctor.

– Familiar y guardián de la paciente.

– La situación de la joven es delicada. – Dijo uno.

– ¿Delicada? ¿A qué se refiere?

– Su salud, naturalmente.

– ¿Qué le pasa a mi prima? – Neji estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los doctores hablaban dando por sentado muchas cosas y él no tenía idea de a qué se referían.

– Acabo de llegar, no sé qué ha sucedido.

– ¿Acaba de llegar? Pero si la paciente lleva aquí tres días.

– Oye, ese comentario es algo rudo – Se entrometió una enfermera – yo lo pondré al tanto. Los doctores tienen que examinarla, alguien ya ha ido a llamar a Tsunade-sama.

La enfermera puso a Neji al corriente de toda la situación de su prima y del complicado cuadro en el que se encontraba. Minutos después llegó la Quinta. Examinaron a Hinata y confirmaron que la operación había dado buenos resultados, ahora la chica tendría que permanecer en el hospital algunas dos o tres semanas dependiendo de su evolución. Tsunade también se encargaría de correr varias pruebas para determinar el estado de su corazón.

– La primera parte de la misión fue todo un éxito. Gracias a ti, – Comenzó Tsunade – has hecho suficiente, debido a tu condición doy por terminada tu participación en el equipo Kakashi. Di el reporte de la misión a Murasaki Akio, padre de Kaname, y al enterarse de lo que hiciste mandó una generosa compensación por tus servicios además del pago de la misión y ya todo ha sido depositado a tu cuenta. El resto del trabajo correrá por parte de los demás.

– ¿Cuándo podré regresar a las misiones? – Preguntó Hinata.

– Eso depende de muchas cosas, tal vez regreses en un mes... – Tsunade suspiró con pesadez, – pero tienes que saber que tal vez no regreses nunca. Tu corazón pudo haberse dañado, en unos días más lo checaremos. Por el momento debes de descansar.

– Ya veo… – El pensar que su carrera ninja pudiera estar acabada hizo que el corazón le doliera – Quiero estar sola.

Tsunade asintió, pero Neji estuvo a punto de protestar.

– Por favor Neji, necesito estar sola un rato ¿Por qué no vas a la mansión y me traes ropa y algo con lo que pueda entretenerme? Parece que estaré aquí varios días. – Pidió la chica, Neji no pudo negarle nada.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sola con su dolor. A duras penas logró sentarse y recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Mantenía la mirada gacha, el cabello cubría su rostro y lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Apretó la sábana entre sus manos. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así? En cada una de sus misiones anteriores había puesto especial empeño en evitar salir herida a toda costa, en ésta no pudo evitarlo. Hinata no quería aceptarlo, había luchado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, había entrenado sin descanso, había sacrificado tantas cosas para lograr superarse ¿Y ahora le decían que ahí se podía acabar todo? La vida no era justa.

Lloró largo rato, soltando sollozos de vez en vez, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No se molestó en tratar de controlarse, ella también podía darse el lujo de llorar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos hasta morir en algún lugar de su ropa o de las sábanas de la cama. Pero por más que lloró esa mañana, las lágrimas no terminaron de lavar la amarga sensación que se le había formado en el corazón.

Para cuando Neji regresó, Hinata ya se había calmado un poco pero eso no evitó que el alma se le callera a los pies al ver los ojos rojos de su prima. Neji sabía perfectamente que él era malo a la hora de tratar con las emociones de otras personas, Lee ya le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que era un insensible, pero él no podía evitarlo, lo de la sensibilidad nomás no se le daba. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, en su relación con Hinata era ella la que se encargaba de la parte emocional. Optó por entrar y dejar las bolsas que traía a los pies de la cama, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la joven.

– Gracias, Neji.

– Ni lo mencione Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo está? – El chico se estaba esforzando por sonar lo más dulce posible.

– Si te digo que estoy bien te mentiría, al menos estoy viva. No puedo evitar ser pesimista, no soy tan fuerte hermano. – Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos – Tsunade-sama me dijo que tal vez no podría volver a ser una kunoichi, eso me duele mucho, más que la herida.

Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos, en un impulso Neji la abrazó. Él sabía que Hinata había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, él mismo le había puesto las cosas más complicadas de lo que debían de ser con su antiguo odio hacia la familia principal. También había sido él el causante de que la salud de la joven decayera considerablemente después del enfrentamiento en los exámenes chuunin, todavía no podía dejar de reclamarse por ello. Hinata no tenía culpa de nada, tampoco le guardaba resentimiento alguno. Y aun después de tantos años de ser su guardián, no creía que podría llegar a redimirse algún día.

De alguna manera su prima había logrado que sus problemas de salud terminaran, debía ser devastador que ahora éstos amenazaran con regresar. Podía entender lo que era que el mundo se derrumbara ante sus ojos, si Hinata era forzada a salir del mundo ninja ¿Qué le quedaría? Lo más seguro era que la desterraran al Bouke, que la confinaran a una habitación por el resto de sus días.

_La chica se convertiría en un pájaro enjaulado._

– Tranquila, Hinata-sama. Ha probado que puede salir adelante, usted es fuerte, no importa cuántos obstáculos le pongan en el camino, usted logrará sortearlos.

– Eso es lo que no sé, no sé si podré. Ha sido tan difícil. Pero tampoco puedo rendirme aquí ¿verdad?

Hinata se separó de Neji y limpió las lágrimas con sus propias manos. Lanzó un suspiro y con una tenue sonrisa agregó:

– Gracias Neji, no me puedo echar para atrás ahora. Pase lo que pase me las arreglaré para salir adelante.

– Eso es. – Animó Neji. Hinata lucía un poco más animada.

– ¿Qué me trajiste?

– Yoru-san acomodó algo de ropa, pero supongo que tendrá que seguir usando batas de hospital. Le traje algunos libros, espero que le gusten, disculpe el atrevimiento.

– Te expresas como un anciano, pásame la bolsa por favor.

Le dio la bolsa de papel y sacó los libros que el chico le había traído, leyó los títulos y las sinopsis en la contraportada de cada uno y decidió que le gustaban, Hinata no solía leer mucho, más por falta de tiempo que de ganas, y su primo había tenido el detalle de recordar el tipo de libros que le gustaban.

– Wow ¡Gracias por el _atrevimiento_ hermano Neji! Al menos no me aburriré aquí.

– De nada. Si necesita alguna otra cosa no dude en pedírmela. Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro.

– Está bien, gracias.

Neji salió de la habitación y Hinata se quedó sola. El hospital era muy silencioso y el tiempo se pasaba lento, extrañaba el ruido del comedor de empleados de la mansión, la charla amena y cálida. Extrañaba la sensación de compañía. El cuarto de hospital no era muy grande, y aún así, ella lo sentía inmenso. Se le ocurrió acomodar los libros que Neji le había traído en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, aún no podía moverse del todo pero tenía la necesidad de darle un "toque personal" a la habitación. Agradecía el anónimo regalo de la azucena, en verdad le había gustado.

Por la tarde Neji, Kiba y Shino –quienes también habían estado de misión– fueron a visitarla, le agradó mucho verlos.

– ¡Hinata! ¿Qué tal estás? – Kiba irrumpió alarmado a la habitación de la chica.

– Estoy viva. – Dijo tranquilamente.

– Kiba, esa no es manera de moverse en un hospital. – Shino había entrado y se acercó a Hinata – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

– ¡Sabía que no debías de ir a esa misión! ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando no estás con nosotros? Cuando hacemos equipo nunca pasan cosas como ésta. Más le vale a Tsunade-sama no volver a separarnos. Mira cómo te dejaron, ¡Esto es increíble! Shino, tantos años que llevamos cuidando de Hinata para que al primer descuido nos separen y permitan que la lastimen... – Kiba continuó enumerando sus inconformidades.

– Shino-kun... – Hinata miraba al Inuzuka algo preocupada, Kiba tendía a exagerar las cosas y a ser bastante expresivo, a veces más de lo necesario, en especial cuando estaba enojado.

– Lo sé, pero ya lo conoces...

–... Y encima de todo, no dejan entrar a Akamaru al hospital ¡Él también está preocupado por ti! Te envía buenos deseos. Dicen que no se permiten mascotas, Akamaru es miembro del equipo...

– Hinata, mientras Kiba dice sus estupideces, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama, cómo está tu salud?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Kiba se detuvo y se giró hacia Hinata.

– Dijo que... hay probabilidades de que no regrese nunca a las misiones...

A Kiba se le desencajó la cara, no sabía que la situación fuera tan seria. Shino frunció el entrecejo, eso no podía estar pasando, Hinata no podía quedar incapacitada.

– Hinata... – Kiba no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir – Sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado, lo hemos hecho siempre, y seguiremos así. Somos un equipo sin importar lo que pase.

– Nunca te dejaremos sola.

– Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Cada chico la tomó de una mano para darle apoyo, recordarle que siempre los tendría a ellos. Eran parte de una misma familia, la del equipo 8.

Esa noche Naruto no fue a verla… y ella no lo esperó, de hecho, no esperó a nadie. Neji llegó cuando Hinata ya estaba dormida y se instaló en una esquina del cuarto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A media mañana Naruto entró corriendo por las puertas de Konoha. Tsunade le había dado una misión D el día anterior. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más tendría qué seguir con el castigo de las misiones de rango D ¡Pero por Dios! Los genins con los que tenía que formar en equipo eran peor que incompetentes. En su memoria él no recordaba que al salir de la academia fuera así de inútil, solía ser un tonto, pero al menos sabía que era un tonto con talento.

De la mente del rubio no había desaparecido por un solo instante la figura de Hinata inerte en la cama de hospital... ¿Habría despertado ya?

Llegó de paso a su departamento, tenía que asearse y comer algo.

_La ansiedad no lo dejaba tranquilo._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Finalmente llegó al hospital, entró corriendo, al llegar al cuarto 217 pudo verla: Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados.

"_Entonces todavía no despierta." _Pensó.

Desde la ventana de la puerta la contempló, y nuevamente la necesidad de cuidarla se hizo presente en él, el chico sonrió, le agradaba esa sensación. Naruto se fijó en la azucena casi marchita que estaba en el florero, tenía que reemplazarla y se apresuró a la florería.

"_Cuando Hinata-chan despierte, tiene que ver una flor nueva, sería triste ver una flor seca."_ Se dijo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Eso no había sido una buena idea para tratar de hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, fingir que dormía era aburrido. En fin, no había más remedio, ya había llorado lo suficiente, ya se había quejado lo merecido. Hora de regresar a ser ella, una chica optimista que trata de sacar lo mejor de la vida. Hinata abrió los ojos e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder sentarse y recargarse en almohadas apoyadas en la pared, tomó uno de los libros que Neji le había llevado y comenzó a leer. El piso del hospital aparentemente no tenía mucha actividad, era silencioso, eso le facilitó la inmersión en su lectura. Cada vez que se topaba con un buen libro le sucedía lo mismo: se perdía en la historia. Olvidaba todo lo que la rodeaba, y se entregaba por completo a la voluntad de las palabras, eran ella y los protagonistas con sus aventuras. Si pudiera ponerlo en palabras, era como vivir la vida de alguien más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

¿Qué era lo que sus ojos veían?

¡Hinata estaba despierta!

_Un momento._

La chica estaba absorta leyendo un libro, su semblante estaba tranquilo, incluso podía ver la leve sonrisa que había en sus labios, sus ojos miraban con anhelo lo que leía... Se veía tan llena de paz, tan despreocupada, tan ajena a todo lo que había pasado... ¡Casi moría en sus brazos! Y ahora estaba como si nada hubiera pasado sentada en la cama de un hospital, con una herida que seguro le atravesaba medio abdomen, ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente al dolor? Esa imagen le estaba gritando a Naruto que Hinata era fuerte, más de lo que él había estimado, y que no necesitaba a nadie que la cuidara.

Lo confundía.

¿No era esa la chica que minutos antes había despertado en él la necesidad de protección? ¿Qué hacía entonces actuando así? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba llegar hasta ella? ¿Por qué se veía inquebrantable? ¿Dónde estaba la débil Hinata que había visto noches atrás, la que lo necesitaba?

Naruto no entendía lo que sentía.

_Alivio_, porque ella estaba despierta.

_Decepción_, por haberse construido ilusiones en las que Hinata dependía de él.

_Frustración_, porque la chica no parecía necesitarlo.

_Impotencia_, porque no tenía poder para cambiar las cosas.

_Tristeza_, él en verdad quería ser importante para alguien, no es que no lo fuera, muchos en la aldea lo trataban como un héroe, mas él quería sentir que alguien lo atesorara de una manera diferente, pensó que Hinata podría ser esa persona.

_Admiración_, esperaba encontrar a la chica hecha un manojo de nervios, pero nada, ella había asimilado las cosas mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. La muchacha era fuerte.

_Indignación_, porque Hinata alteraba muy fácilmente sus emociones.

_Miedo_, temía a lo que viniera, si en la situación actual estaba como estaba por Hinata ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si algo más le pasara a la joven? ¿Podría soportarlo?

_Enloquecería._

¿Quién se creía ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse débil y después fuerte?

¿Qué demonios tenía Hinata para que él sintiera lo que sentía?

Naruto crispó los puños, dobló inconscientemente el tallo de la azucena blanca que llevaba. Corrió la puerta y entró.

La vio apartar la mirada del libro, la vio sonreír cuando sintió que la puerta se corría, vio la sorpresa retratada en sus ojos cuando lo vio a él bajo el marco de la puerta, vio que suavizaba la sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Naruto-kun. – La oyó decir, escuchó que su nombre salía de esos suaves labios. Y sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él.

Todo se había puesto en blanco. ¿A qué había ido? No lo recordaba. No reaccionaba. Vio a Hinata reemplazando la sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación.

– ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

Lo que le faltaba, que Hinata le pregunte si _está bien_. ¡No lo estaba! Se suponía que _él_ era quien debía preguntarle a _ella_. No al revés. ¿Por qué lo descontrolaba de esa manera? ¡Nunca nada le salía como quería cuando se trataba de ella! No lo dejaba salirse con la suya.

– Estoy bien, te traje una flor, pero el tallo ya no está bien ¿Tú estás bien Hinata-chan? – Tenía la mirada ensombrecida, Hinata lo vio.

– Todavía no me dicen si estoy bien o no, francamente, me he sentido mejor. – La chica soltó una débil risita. El semblante de Naruto se ensombreció aun más.

– Ya veo. – Soltó y se dirigió a la ventana, estaba abierta y la luz bañaba la habitación.

– Gracias por la flor, no importa si algo le pasó al tallo, pero... Naruto-kun, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Luces algo... afligido.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata-chan? – Sonó como si algo le doliera.

– ¿Ha-hacer qué? No entiendo... – Dijo confundida.

– ¿Por qué de un día a otro se te ocurre lucir frágil e inmediatamente después fuerte? – Naruto estaba alterado – ¿No puedes mostrar algo de consideración hacia mí? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¿Por qué actúas como si nada hubiera pasado?

Hinata lo miraba inquietada, no parecía entender porqué Naruto le decía todo eso.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

Naruto estaba asustado.

Estaba asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar. Hinata hizo ademán de levantarse, para mostrarle a Naruto que no estaba tan mal, que no necesitaba preocuparse tanto. Cuando apoyó los pies en el piso y trató de incorporarse algo falló, todavía estaba muy débil, y estuvo a punto de estrellarse con el piso si Naruto no la hubiese atrapado en el último momento. El chico acomodó a Hinata en sus brazos y la depositó con todo cuidado sobre la cama. El contacto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara. Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la cama, le sujetó una mano a la chica y escondió su rostro en ella. Las cosquillas que Hinata había sentido cuando despertó volvieron a su mano con el toque de Naruto, su sonrojo no desaparecía.

– Estaba muy preocupado por ti, como no tienes una idea, no podía dormir, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera el ramen sabía igual. Cuando Tsunade y los demás médicos estuvieron contigo en el quirófano por tantas horas sentí que la ansiedad me devoraba, creí que la angustia me iba a matar cuando saliste de la operación y no despertabas. Minuto a minuto me preguntaba si ya habrías despertado... la espera era una pesadilla. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en mi vida, no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, sólo esperar... – En la voz de Naruto había notas de la desesperación que había vivido mientras ella se recuperaba. Hinata se sonrojó todavía más. Levantó el rostro de Naruto para que la mirara a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa:

– Gracias por preocuparte Naruto-kun, pero ¿no te lo había dicho ya? No moriré tan fácil.

Hinata estaba radiante, con una expresión como esa en su rostro Naruto no pudo contenerse, algo en su interior hizo _clic_, y en un impulso la abrazó, un agarre suave y firme.

Quería meter a Hinata en una jaula y llevársela consigo a donde fuera, así podría protegerla, ella estaría a salvo, y él no perdería la cordura. La idea sonaba fantástica en su cabeza.

¿Y quién se creía él? Estaba actuando como un egoísta posesivo. Y la chica no merecía eso.

Naruto no tardó en reaccionar al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se apartó a una distancia prudente. Pero Hinata se acercó a su rostro y él no pudo moverse hacia atrás, la chica se acercó un poco más y depositó un dulce beso sobre su mejilla. El chico se sobresaltó, cierto brillo indescifrable apareció en sus ojos, y sintió que la cara le ardía. Necesitaba aire.

– Hi-Hinata-chan, me te-tengo que ir.

Y salió corriendo.

Se había atrevido a besarlo... Fue en la mejilla, pero un beso era un beso. Hinata había sacado el valor que nunca había tenido, su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba feliz consigo misma, aun si Naruto no le correspondía, ella se sentía bien. Estaba en paz.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder convertir al chico en un recuerdo.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana un largo rato, el cielo estaba despejado y un suave viento de verano entraba por la ventana haciendo ondear un poco las cortinas color hueso.

_Adiós, mi primer amor._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su estómago? Era como si tuviera algún insecto revoloteando en el interior. Pero no recordaba haberse tragado uno por error. ¿Habría dormido con la boca abierta? Decidió tomar agua, así ahogaría al bicho.

Pero no funcionó. Sentía la panza llena del líquido y aún estaban los revoloteos...

¿Sería por algo que comió? No, no podía ser. Ahora era más cuidadoso con lo que comía, nada de cosas expiradas en su alacena, a veces hasta incluía vegetales en su dieta.

Probó ir al baño, pero nada. No era cosa de sus intestinos tampoco.

Decidió salir a caminar un poco, tal vez así se despejaba y el revoloteo desaparecía. Caminando notó algo más: su corazón llevaba ya tiempo palpitando más rápido de lo normal. Podía sentir el _tum tum_ golpeándole los oídos. Vio su reflejo en uno de los escaparates de las tiendas del mercado, por donde caminaba, y se dio cuenta de que traía la cara roja, se llevó una mano a la frente para tomarse la temperatura ¡Estaba ardiendo!

Regresó a su casa y se bañó con agua fría, Sai le había dicho que eso era bueno cuando uno tenía fiebre. Al salir inspeccionó su rostro y vio con satisfacción que ya no estaba rojo. Se puso la ropa con la que dormía y se sentó en su sala, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ¿A dónde se había ido su hiperactividad? Estaba desganado, no tenía hambre, suspiraba frecuentemente, y cuando menos se daba cuenta, tenía una mano en el lugar donde Hinata lo había besado.

Ahora recordaba que en la misión también se había sentido raro ¿Habría pescado alguna enfermedad?

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

– Al parecer la herida no dará más problemas, está cicatrizando bien y no hay infección, no sé si decirte que tuviste suerte al sobrevivir, si hubieras tenido suerte en un principio no habrías resultado herida. Tomará tiempo tener los resultados de todas tus pruebas, alrededor de dos semanas. Son estudios avanzados y necesitamos correr varios para poder estar seguros antes de dar un pronóstico. Ahora date vuelta para que pueda auscultarte.

– Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade escuchó el corazón de Hinata. Frunció el ceño, las cosas se podían poner feas, lanzó un suspiro. Los resultados de los exámenes dirían qué tanta suerte tenía la Hyuuga.

– Hinata, tienes que estar preparada para lo peor. – La joven se mordió los labios y apretó la sábana en sus puños.

– Entendido, Tsunade-sama.

Hinata le inspiraba tanta ternura, le tenía un cariño muy parecido al que sentía por Sakura y Shizune, era como si la situación de la joven despertara en ella un sentimiento cálido, la conmovía. Conocía la historia a grandes rasgos de todo lo que ella había vivido, era una historia triste, pero también inspiradora. Era una pena que todavía tuviera que sufrir más. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla como médico, y como Hokage seguiría tomando cartas en el asunto, haría lo posible por seguir protegiendo un poco a la chica.

Cuando Tsunade estaba a punto de marcharse llegaron Sai y Sakura.

– Sakura, Sai, acompáñenme afuera. Yo los pondré al corriente de tu estado Hinata.

– Gracias.

Tsunade comenzó a explicarle a Sakura y a Sai los riesgos por los que Hinata había atravesado y los que tendría que enfrentar. Los dos escucharon en silencio y lo sintieron por su amiga, quedar incapacitado para llevar a cabo misiones era lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquier ninja. Tsunade se marchó a hacer su recorrido por el hospital y los dos miembros del equipo Kakashi entraron a la habitación.

– Buenos días Hinata-san. – Saludó Sai.

– Buenos días, Sai-kun, Sakura. – Saludó la ojiperla.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata?

– Hum... – ¿Cómo se sentía? No estaba del todo segura – Supongo que ya debo estar bien, sigo viva. – Hinata sonrió apenada.

– Si ya no puedes ser ninja, podrías ser una buena geisha. – Trató de animar Sai. Sakura lo golpeó, no tenía por qué contenerse si estaba en un hospital, si lo golpeaba más de lo debido habría quien pudiera atenderlo. Hinata rió en un suspiro.

– Gracias por mostrarme otras opciones Sai-kun, pero debes saber que las geishas ya no tienen trabajo, su tiempo de esplendor ya terminó.

– Oh. – Exclamó el chico mientras se sobaba la parte en la que Sakura lo había golpeado.

– Hinata, no tienes que ser condescendiente con este idiota. Todavía no aprende cómo tratar a las personas, y estoy empezando a creer que nunca lo hará.

– Está bien, no lo hace con mala intención.

– Hinata-san sí me comprende. – Sai estaba feliz de que por fin alguien no le dijera que reaccionaba mal en las cosas sociales.

– Si les das la mano, te dan el pie. No seas tan blanda.

– Sakura-san, tú eres muy salvaje...

Y no alcanzó a terminar porque lo golpearon de nuevo.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero Hinata-san? Le pediré a Tsunade-sama que Hinata-san sea miembro permanente del equipo Kakashi... quizás hasta podamos hacer un intercambio de integrantes femeninas. A Naruto y a mí nos iría mejor, menos golpes qué recibir. Estoy seguro que Hinata-san sería una compañera ejemplar, cuánta envidia le tengo a Inuzuka-kun y a Aburame-kun que la han tenido con ellos tantos años...

La voz de Sai era suave y grave, en el último diálogo la había impregnado con un cómico dramatismo, como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo, aunque todo era más como un acto, sonaba muy gracioso. Por no mencionar que había investigado a Hinata, por eso sabía los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo. Hinata estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír, y la sien de Sakura palpitaba amenazadoramente. Seguro le habrían dado una paliza si no se hubiera escuchado un ladrido seguido de un gruñido desde la puerta.

– Akamaru tiene razón, ni sueñes que cambiarán a Hinata de equipo.

– Lo que quieres es imposible, considerando todo lo que sucedió en la misión en la que hicieron equipo y el impecable expediente que tiene con nosotros, tienen un cero por ciento de oportunidades de que el cambio se lleve a cabo.

Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, a quien la Hokage le había dado permiso especial para visitar a Hinata, entraron a la habitación justo cuando Sai estaba exponiendo lo mucho que le gustaría que Hinata fuera cambiada de equipo. Se acercaron a Hinata, los chicos se acomodaron a ambos lados de la joven y Akamaru se posicionó entre Hinata y Sai, le estaba gruñendo amenazadoramente. La presencia que tenían se podía leer así: "Hinata es _nuestra_ y no se la daremos a nadie". Esos tres podían dar un aura de muerte cuando querían.

– ¿Hinata-san? – Sai miró esperanzado a la chica, esperando que ella diera muestras de querer cambiarse de equipo.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento Sai-kun, pero a Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Amaru-kun no los cambio por nada.

Tanto Kiba y Akamaru como Shino se hincharon con superioridad sobre Sai, Hinata les había dado la victoria. Akamaru ladró satisfecho y le lamió la mano a Hinata.

– Akamaru dice que...

– Yo también te extrañé, ya verás que me voy a poner mejor, no te preocupes, esto no es nada. – La chica le guiñó un ojo al canino, le acarició el cuello y las orejas, éste movió la cola afectuosamente.

– Eso. – Terminó Kiba, con el tiempo Hinata casi siempre sabía qué era lo que Akamaru sentía sin necesidad de que él tradujera.

Sai y Sakura habían sido sacados de la escena. Sakura podía soportar muchas cosas, excepto que la ignoraran.

– Sai, aún no se lo hemos dicho a Hinata.

– Cierto.

Sai buscó en su mochila y sacó un anuncio sobre el festival de verano.

– Hinata-san, – Los del equipo ocho se giraron hacia Sai – encontramos esto en la calle, y pues... nosotros...

¿Cómo era que uno debía invitar a otra persona? Sakura roló los ojos. Sai podía ser todo un caso.

– Nosotros queremos invitarte a ver los fuegos artificiales en el festival de la aldea. Será divertido. Claro que le pediríamos permiso a Tsunade-sama y yo actuaría como tu médico escolta, por si algún inconveniente se presentara.

– ¿Qué dices Hinata-san? ¿Nos acompañas?

– Si Tsunade-sama lo autoriza, sería un placer.

– Nosotros también vamos. – Se incluyó el resto del equipo ocho.

– Entre más, mejor. – Sonrió Sai.

– ¡Bien! Entonces pediremos el permiso y el día del festival pasaremos por ti, Hinata. ¿Está bien? Falta casi una semana.

– No hay problema. – Sonrió la chica.

– Akamaru ¡Iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales con Hinata! – El perro ladró feliz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– ¡No es justo! Yo planeaba invitar a Hinata-chan primero. – Naruto entró haciendo un puchero.

– Perdedor. – Se burló Kiba, adoraba fastidiar al rubio.

– Lento. – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hey! No se burlen. Hinata-chan, ¿Verdad que irás conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales? – Preguntó el chico con destellos en los ojos.

– Claro que sí. – Hinata aceptó sin dudar. Naruto sonrió.

– ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Hinata dijo que iría _conmigo_! ¿Quién es el lento perdedor ahora? – Dijo retando a Sai y a Kiba con la mirada.

– Hinata, dinos con quién irás a ver los fuegos artificiales. – Shino estaba sonriendo, los demás no lo sabían, pero los momentos más divertidos de su vida siempre sucedían con sus compañeros de equipo, eran sus personas importantes. Ya sabía qué era lo que pasaría después, eso sería más divertido. Hinata era tan inocente.

– Con Sakura, Sai-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun y Naruto-kun.

Naruto se fue de espaldas y los demás comenzaron a reírse. El rubio había creído que Hinata y él irían solos.

_Como si los guardianes de Hinata lo fueran a permitir._

– ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – Neji entró a la habitación y se sorprendió a ver a tantas personas ahí adentro.

– ¡Hermano Neji!

Sai miró a Neji, ¿Él y Hinata eran hermanos? Si mal no recordaba, era una norma de cortesía informar al hermano mayor cuando un pretendía salir con la hermana menor. Así que decidió hablar por todos los demás y hacer uso de su buena educación.

– Hinata-san ha aceptado ir con nosotros al festival de verano. – Informó con una sonrisa.

Neji lo miró incrédulo, repasó a los presentes con la mirada: estaban Aburame, Inuzuka y el perro de Inuzuka, ninguno de los tres le agradaba, pero eran compañeros de Hinata y no podía evitar que convivieran, además parecía que Hinata les tenía cariño; el pelinegro que le había hablado no parecía un tipo de fiar, algo en esa sonrisa no le agradaba; Haruno también estaba ahí, reconocía que como ninja tenía sus puntos buenos, pero como persona no estaba muy seguro, él mismo había presenciado demostraciones de violencia hacia los del equipo Kakashi, podía ser una muy mala influencia para Hinata; y también estaba Uzumaki, aceptaba que era un buen ninja, que tenía bien delimitados sus principios, hasta aceptaba que había tenido razón cuando pelearon en los exámenes chuunin años atrás, pero eso no significaba que lo aprobaba como amistad de su protegida.

– Hinata-sama...

– ¿Sí, Neji-_sama_? – Lo cortó.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien?

– ¿Hinata-sama?

– ¿Qué sucede Neji-_sama_?

– ¿Ne-Neji-sama? – Repitió incrédulo.

– ¿Hay algún problema, Neji-_sama_?

¡Seguía haciéndolo!

– No está bien que use ese sufijo, no es apropiado.

– ¿Por qué no? Si no quieres dejar de usar el sufijo conmigo, entonces yo puedo usarlo contigo. A ver quién se cansa primero. – Hinata sonrió, había algo de triunfo en su sonrisa, ahora sí conseguiría que su primo no fuera tan distante con ella.

Los demás en la habitación los miraban, Kiba algo aburrido, Shino sólo miraba, Sai, Naruto y Sakura veían con curiosidad.

– ¡Hinata-sama! No se ponga en ese plan.

– Lo siento Neji-_sama_. Si te molesta, ya sabes qué hacer.

– Pero no es correcto...

– En lo que me concierne a mí, yo decido qué es lo correcto, no tú.

Hinata había hablado con voz imperante, la de un líder, Neji se quedó helado, esa era una faceta que no conocía de su prima, los del equipo Kakashi también se sorprendieron, la dulce Hinata sabía cómo imponer su presencia. Los del equipo ocho ya sabían que Hinata ahora podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sabían que tenía madera de líder y también que por lo general eso no se manifestaba fuera de situaciones que realmente necesitaran que alguien tomara el control.

– Si no es un inconveniente, ¿Podría unírmeles en el festival? – Pidió el castaño, derrotado.

– Claro que puedes ir, hermano, no olvides llevar a Lee-san y a Tenten-san.

– Está bien...

Neji suspiró, desde hacía tiempo Hinata se había mostrado muy interesada en que su sequedad no alejara a los pocos amigos que tenía.

– Nos encontraremos todos aquí el día del festival. Yo me encargo de conseguir el permiso de Tsunade-sama. – Anunció Sakura.

En esos momentos una enfermera pasó por ahí y los sacó a todos, alegando que la paciente necesitaba descanso y que era una imprudencia que tantas personas, un perro incluido, estuvieran adentro al mismo tiempo.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de platicar mucho con Hinata...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Nunca creyó que tantas personas la visitarían mientras estaba en el hospital, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para aburrirse. Esa tarde la habían visitado Kurenai, su hijo Azuma de cuatro años, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Hinata y Shikamaru eran los padrinos del pequeño Azuma, desde entonces habían coincidido muchas veces cuando visitaban a la madre y al hijo, los integrantes de ambos equipos terminaron teniendo una buena relación. Azuma adoraba a su madrina, cuando la vio en el hospital rompió a llorar, tomó un rato convencerlo de que las máquinas que ahí había no se comerían a Hinata. Akira y Namida, sirvientes de la mansión Hyuuga también pasaban a verla regularmente para ver si necesitaba algo y llevar noticias a los demás empleados.

Las visitas por parte de Shino y Kiba eran constantes, siempre que tenían tiempo libre pasaban a verla, y cuando tenían que salir de misión, pasaban a despedirse.

Sai y Sakura también pasaban a verla con regularidad, le habían dicho que ahora ellos terminarían la misión referente a Kaname, tenían que ser algo así como sus niñeros por tiempo indefinido, hasta que atraparan a quienes lo querían asesinar. Incluso, una vez lo llevaron al 217 del hospital, pero nomás de verla Kaname enrojeció y salió corriendo. Sakura le excusó diciendo que aún no estaba bien de los nervios, que quizás se le pasaría algún día. Kaname no era santo de su devoción, pero Hinata tampoco estaba resentida con él. Sai no hacía otra cosa que burlarse del chico, lo disfrutaba con malicia.

Pero ahora que estaba sola, comenzó a extrañar el bullicio de las visitas. No había nada que pudiera hacer además de estar sentada o leer, y no tenía ganas de hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba sola en medio de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, quería abrir la ventana. Pero no estaba segura si podía caminar todavía... ¿Y si llamaba a una enfermera? No, no quería molestar a nadie. Tenía días sin levantarse, la falta de actividad seguro terminaría por matarla. Bajó los pies de la cama, ya le habían retirado las máquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo, ahora tenía más libertad. Se sentó en el borde. Y logró ponerse de pie. Bien, no le dolía nada, se aventuró a dar unos pasos, todo parecía bien, llegó hasta la ventana, corrió las cortinas y deslizó el cristal hacia un lado para dejar pasar el viento. Un golpe de aire la recibió al abrir la ventana, se sentía tan bien, extrañaba estar afuera, dejó que el viento siguiera meciendo sus cabellos, que golpeara suavemente su piel, cerró los ojos. Creyó escuchar que la puerta se abría, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados. Inhalaba el aire tibio de la tarde. Ella no estaba hecha para permanecer en una habitación por mucho tiempo. Sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y se sobresaltó.

– Tranquila, Hinata-chan, soy yo.

– ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La pregunta le había salido más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

– ¿Que si qué hago aquí? ¡Vengo a visitarte! Lo hago siempre que puedo y todavía me lo preguntas, además, esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

Naruto se había convertido en un hombre responsable, Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, su acción había sido imprudente.

–... Quería abrir la ventana. – Musitó.

– Puedes pedirle a las enfermeras que lo hagan.

– Pero... no quería molestar a nadie.

– Me estás molestando a mí.

Hinata alzó la mirada con rapidez para verle el rostro a Naruto, él tenía una expresión severa, pero la borró inmediatamente y la reemplazó con una cálida sonrisa, no podía reprocharle nada a esa chica.

– No era mi intención molestarte.

– Ven, te ayudo a regresar a la cama.

Y sin más, la levantó en brazos.

– ¡Pu-puedo regresar sola! Esto no es necesario. – Naruto comprobó con satisfacción que Hinata estaba colorada, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba saber que él era la causa de su sonrojo.

– Esto _sí_ es necesario.

La acomodó sobre el borde de la cama, Hinata había preferido quedarse sentada. El chico tomó asiento en un banco al lado de la joven. Los dos guardaron silencio.

El revoloteo del maldito bicho había regresado desde el momento en el que vio a Hinata de pie junto a la ventana, hasta el ritmo con el que su corazón latía era diferente a lo normal. No lo captaba. Cuando Hinata estaba en algún lugar donde él la podía ver, se sentía en paz, tranquilo; y cuando la chica no se veía por ninguna parte, él no podía estarse quieto.

– Naruto-kun...

– ¿Sí? – Se apresuró a decir. Siempre le daba la bienvenida a las palabras de la chica, escucharla decir su nombre era todo lo que necesitaba para darle toda su atención.

– No tienes que forzarte a venir tan seguido al hospital, puedes usar tu tiempo libre para otras cosas.

Hinata sonreía sinceramente mientras hablaba y eso lo dejó dolido ¿Es que no lo quería cerca? ¿No le agradaba que la visitara?

– ¿Hice algo mal Hinata-chan?

– ¡No! Es sólo que... no pareces del tipo de personas a las que les gustan los hospitales.

– Tú tampoco pareces de esas. – Hinata rió, la había hecho reír, eso se sentía bien. Sonrió también.

– Tienes razón, no me agradan... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para salir antes.

La chica se encogió de hombros, siempre sonreía. Esa Hinata le gustaba más, seguía siendo rara, algo tímida y oscura, pero no era pesimista y no parecía tomarse las cosas para lo peor, aun en su condición podía tomarse las cosas con buen humor. Eso le gustaba mucho de ella.

– Hinata-chan, eres una persona rara, todavía eres algo tímida y oscura.

– Lo sé, y la verdad, me gusta ser así. Aunque eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, si no mal recuerdo... en los exámenes chuunin, cuando ibas a enfrentarte con mi hermano Neji.

– ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Estaba muy nervioso porque iba a pelear contra Neji, nadie creía que yo podía ganarle, ni siquiera mis compañeros de equipo, pero tú... tú sí creíste en mí.

– Porque tú creíste en mí primero.

Naruto se sonrojó y no supo por qué. Se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si no me hubieras dado ánimos, no habría recuperado la confianza en mí, quizás ni siquiera hubiera ganado. Gracias a tus palabras Neji no logró intimidarme, tu primo es bastante rudo cuando pelea, usa mucha manipulación mental. Y golpea fuerte...

– Ni me lo recuerdes, yo tengo que pelear contra él cada que a Hiashi se le antoja. – Hinata sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, le estaba lanzando una pregunta que no se atrevía a enunciar. – No, nunca le he ganado en combate a Neji, ni una vez. Pero siempre he salido viva cuando peleo contra él, así que no pierdo del todo. Aiko-san me alentaba diciéndome que sólo los que morían perdían, que mientras uno siguiera con vida nada más importaba, porque la vida le pertenece al que logra sobrevivir...

– ¿Aiko?

– La mujer que me cuidó cuando los de mi clan decidieron que yo ya era un caso perdido.

Naruto sintió que debía de cambiar el tema de conversación, Hinata parecía recordar algo doloroso.

– Espera, te encontré en el campo de entrenamiento, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacías ahí tú sola?

– Estaba esperando a Kiba-kun, habíamos quedado de acuerdo para vernos e ir al estadio el día del torneo.

¡Kiba la tuvo esperándolo! Ni siquiera él hacía esperar a una chica, eso no se debe de hacer, hasta el viejo Jiraiya lo sabía. Por más compañeros de equipo que fueran no le agradaba mucho imaginar a Hinata al lado del Inuzuka...

– Ahora que hablamos de ese enfrentamiento, no te he dado las gracias, desde esa batalla Neji cambió mucho, no fue únicamente por la pelea, pero eso ayudó mucho a que mi hermano creyera de nuevo en que el destino lo forja uno mismo. Muchas gracias.

– Descuida, puedo patearle el trasero a tu primo cuando quieras.

– Preferiría que no lo hicieras. – Hinata soltó una débil risa.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo lo derroté?

Naruto había aprendido a impresionar a las damas gracias a Jiraiya: tenías que hablarles de momentos heroicos –si dichos momentos estaban contra todos los pronósticos, mejor–, y desde luego, hablar sólo de aquellos en los que al final quedabas como el chico bueno. Estaba consciente de que ése había sido uno de sus mejores momentos en su infancia, cuando se anunció la victoria a su favor pudo escuchar el primer aplauso dedicado enteramente para él. Hinata le había prometido animarlo desde las gradas, ella seguro debió haber aplaudido para él.

–No.

"_¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerda?_ _Normalmente soy yo quien olvida las cosas... si yo lo recuerdo es casi un hecho que cualquiera puede..._" Pensó Naruto. Allá iba su oportunidad para hacer una buena impresión...

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– No pude terminar de ver el combate, tuve una recaída mientras estaba en las gradas, comencé a toser sangre, y me desmayé. Cuando desperté ya todo había terminado y la villa estaba medio destruida por culpa del ataque de Orochimaru y los de la Arena. – Naruto pareció algo desilusionado. – Pero me contaron que luciste fantástico. – Se apresuró a decir.

Naruto volvió a irradiar tanta luz como siempre, era fácil contentarlo.

El rubio se sentía soñado, nunca había hablado con tanta libertad con una chica como lo hacía con Hinata, ni siquiera con Sakura. Pensándolo bien, él no tenía amigas, sólo estaban los chicos y la pelirrosa, pero tampoco sentía que podía hablar con Sakura de lo que fuera. Hinata tenía algo especial.

– Hinata-chan ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

– Es el 27 de diciembre... – Hinata pareció triste de repente.

– El mío es el 10 de octubre, soy como... ¿Tres? ¡Sí! Tres meses mayor que tú, más o menos. ¿Qué haces en tu cumpleaños?

– No lo festejo.

– ¿Eh?

– En mi cumpleaños sucedió algo terrible, por eso no siento ánimo de hacer una fiesta cuando se cumple el aniversario de algo tan cruel... Fue el día que sellaron a mi hermano Neji.

Naruto ya había escuchado del sello del ave enjaulada que se acostumbraba en el clan Hyuuga, cuando llegara a ser Hokage era una de las primeras cosas que quería cambiar; se lo había prometido a Neji.

– Supongo que estamos igual. Mi cumpleaños es algo parecido a un luto nacional.

– Fue cuando el Kyuubi... – Naruto asintió, era _su_ secreto, tendría que cargar con él por siempre. – Naruto-kun, yo sé que el zorro fue sellado en ti...

Naruto la miró estupefacto ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía, cuánto tiempo? Sentía que era un dato que debía obtener a toda costa

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste y cómo? – Temía que Hinata cambiara la forma en la que lo trataba, lo del zorro seguía siendo un secreto para casi todo el mundo de su generación, especialmente porque Sandaime prohibió que los adultos lo comentaran.

– En la Academia, lo vi por accidente con mi Byakugan. Y siempre he querido decirte algo, quizás el Kyuubi te ha traído muchos problemas, pero me alegro de que seas tú quien lo tiene, esto te puede sonar bastante egoísta ¿quién soy yo para decir algo así, alegrarme por algo que te ha lastimado desde siempre? Cuando vi al zorro la primera vez, me asusté mucho, y cuando me fijé mejor, el zorro parecía estar muy enojado y asustado a la vez, pude sentir todo su odio, y su tristeza, sus ganas de salir de la prisión en la que lo habían confinado. Supongo que ya has ganado control sobre el Kyuubi, o llegado a un acuerdo con él porque ya no siento la misma aura asesina que sentía antes, ahora está tranquilo. Siempre supe que podrías hacerlo. Pero nadie más te lo ha dicho, así que: Gracias Naruto-kun, por salvarnos a todos.

Los ojos de Naruto le escocían, iba a llorar.

_De dicha._

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias con tanta sinceridad por tener que cargar con el peso de ser un jinchuuriki. Hinata sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que el zorro estaba sellado en él, ella nunca le mostró desprecio o miedo, todo lo contrario. No podía creer que algún día conocería a una persona que le diría esas palabras, que creería en él de esa manera, una persona con la que podía compartir su secreto...

– Na-Naruto-kun. – Hinata se puso nerviosa al ver que unas lágrimas salían aquellos ojos azules. – No era mi intención que te pusieras así... No debí haberte dicho eso.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven. Ella era una persona tan cálida, tan noble, y le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

Hinata nunca pensó que algo así llegara a pasar. Naruto era muy fuerte pero también tenía un lado blando.

"_No es fácil olvidar los momentos en los que has estado solo._" Pensó, ella lo sabía porque lo había experimentado en carne propia, después encontró a Aiko y ésta la había cuidado. Hinata había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lloró frente a esa mujer, pero nunca olvidó que después del llanto se sentía como si un gran peso se quitara de sus hombros.

Hinata comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Naruto. Y algo cambió dentro del chico, el bicho en su estómago se movió más que nunca, su corazón latió en un ritmo extraño, algo hizo cosquillas en su cerebro.

"_¿Qué me pasa? Creo que sí estoy enfermo, aunque... tampoco es algo que duela._" Pensó Naruto.

Cuando el chico se hubo calmado un poco se separó de Hinata y regresó al banco.

– Gracias Hinata-chan, necesitaba oír eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Naruto estaba seguro que el hecho de que Hinata pudiera ver al Kyuubi en su interior desde que eran niños no era algo normal. Sabía que Neji no pudo verlo cuando activó su Byakugan en la prueba del examen chuunin y no conocía a nadie más del clan Hyuuga a quien le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para ir a preguntarle si podía ver al demonio o no. También pensó en los Uchiha, en alguna ocasión había escuchado que los Hyuuga y Uchiha tenían un origen común, y sabía bien que el sharingan de Sasuke tampoco pudo ver al Kyuubi.

Decidió buscar a Kakashi, había algo que quería clarificar.

– Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Es sobre el Kyuubi. – Kakashi asintió, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. – ¿Tú puedes ver al Kyuubi con tu sharingan?

– No, nunca he podido ¿por qué la pregunta?

– Hinata-chan lo vio por accidente desde que éramos niños, dijo que incluso pudo sentirlo, su odio y eso.

– ¿Ella pudo hacer eso? ¿Con el Byakugan? – Había sorpresa en su voz.

– Así es, pero Neji no fue capaz de verlo, lo recuerdo de la vez que nos enfrentamos.

– Naruto, escúchame bien, no sé porqué o cómo lo vio, pero eso no es normal, ni siquiera es posible entre los ninjas con técnicas visuales más poderosas, salvo casos extraordinarios como Madara... Será mejor que lo hables con el Kyuubi, sólo él puede saber.

– Tendré que hacer eso. Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi vio alejarse a su alumno, lo que le había dicho era algo serio, no era normal que Hinata pudiese ver al Kyuubi solo con su Byakugan. Quizás, la Hyuuga tenía algún tipo de talento, algo que nadie fue capaz de señalar. Sonrió, ya era hora que algo interesante sucediera en la aldea.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les puedo decir? Me han pasado tantas cosas (seguro que a ustedes también), muy probablemente, o quizás no, te estás preguntando cuándo tengo planeado actualizar de nuevo, la verdad, ni idea. Pero no abandonaré la historia, sé que es difícil, pero pido (y agradezco) tu paciencia. Este capítulo lleva fácil un año en mi computadora, mis planes eran escribir todo hasta el festival pero las cosas se alargaron mucho y no hallaba cómo terminarlo y comencé a sentirme frustrada, al final decidí que el festival se mueve hasta el próximo capítulo. Por estos días publicaré una entrada en el blog sobre lo que me ha mantenido tanto tiempo ausente (tiene nombre: Universidad, y la carrera que me gustó no fue otra que la de Medicina, lo sé, me gusta la mala vida –sin afán de ofender a la comunidad médica–), no es necesario leerla realmente, pero siento que mereces que te dé una explicación. Me harías muy feliz si dejases un comentario con tu opinión y/o cualquier cosa que quieras poner. Gracias por leer.

Alguien dígame que ha esperado más tiempo que este para leer un Fanfic...

Blog: hoshinotsuya. blogspot .com (sin los espacios) (Fácil ¿no?)

* * *

**Oh-oh, ¿Alguien sabe si hay fecha de caducidad para responder los comentarios de los usuarios de FanFiction? Porque no puedo, así que, tendré que incluirlos aquí:**

Respuesta a los reviews **de personas Sin Cuenta en FanFiction**:

LennaParis: Vaya, lo que me pides y no lo hago, una disculpa por la tardanza. Ciertamente, si me fuera a dormir, definitivamente escogería un oso de peluche como Naruto. Gracias por tu comentario.

koste: Sí, ese capítulo se lo llevó Naruto, y creo que sucede lo mismo con el más reciente. ¡El chico es un amor! Gracias por comentar.

Andy: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, por la paciencia y por los ánimos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que también sea así con el nuevo. Todavía no se entera Naruto de las enfermeras, pero ya pronto será; y Kaname no salió mucho este capítulo, planeaba usarlo un poquito más pero a ver cómo resulta todo, de que hará algo, lo hará. Sobre tu pregunta con Rikuto y los lobos ¡Sí! Volverán a salir, es un capítulo que espero con ganas.

Marianela de Argentina: Chica, AMO tus reviews jeje. Y es que me emociona que alguien se exprese así de la historia que tanto me esfuerzo en escribir, jamás me molestaría si alguien me manda un correo preguntándome que si qué pienso de la vida y porqué no me pongo a escribir xD Me dices que no me disculpe por la tardanza... ¡pero ahora sí me pasé! Perdóname tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, soy una mala autora u.u. Ahora ya soy estudiante universitaria y mi carrera es algo demandante, pero ya estoy agarrando el rollo (ya sé más o menos cómo organizarme, al menos estoy aprendiendo) y espero poder fijar ciertas horas para dedicarme enteramente a la historia, solía estar en un taller de creación literaria, pero recientemente tuve que dejarlo por el horario de la escuela (tuve una "crisis" por eso, después de tres años de asistir fielmente cada semana y dejar de hacerlo fue algo tan raro, era mi terapia), ya he dejado la música y no quiero dejar esto. Es un reto para mí terminar esta historia. Y pretendo lograrlo.

¿Te ha gustado el nuevo capítulo? Lo he leído y releído toda esta semana, a ver si estos dos años me han estropeado o ayudado a mejorar. ¡Cuídate mucho!

dark angel: Oh, no, si antes te habías olvidado del fic, ahora seguro que no lo recuerdas y no te culpo por ello, me lo merezco... Aunque me encanta que te encante el capítulo anterior. Gracias por la paciencia, los ánimos y tu comprensión. De veras, me ayudan mucho. Espero que el nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Aurora: ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Demoré demasiado, lo siento. Yo también espero que pronto, muy pronto, los chicos se puedan dar un tiempo para ir a comer ramen, de momento todavía no se puede, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Gracias por comentar.

naruhinashikatema: ¡Muchísimas gracias (doblemente)! Y perdona la demora. ¿Sigues esperando por el capítulo? Si llegas a leerlo de nuevo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Jajaja, me ha quedado claro que querías la continuación, y no, no pienso dejarlo, puedes ver que me tardé en actualizar, pero fue por cosas que difícilmente se repetirán, espero.

Respuesta a los reviews **de personas Con Cuenta en FanFiction**:

Namikaze Rock: Bueno, referente a su Hinata todavía quiere o no, supongo que después de leer este capítulo has de haber quedado más confundido. Hay que darle tiempo a la chica, puede que diga que lo convertirá en un recuerdo, pero "del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa". Creo que nunca he ido a Villa Juarez. Gracias por tu comentario.

xxXkmiXxx: ¿De verdad reíste y lloraste? Wow, eso es el mejor cumplido. Lo sé, tendremos que preguntarle a las enfermeras en dónde podemos descargar esas fotos NaruHina tan prometedoras... y desde luego, la nueva edición de la RAE, es material muy valioso. Saludos a Matsuno. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Disculpa la tardanza.

The Shade Ghost: ¡Gracias por tu comentario y los ánimos! Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo andar al borde de las lágrimas, pero me alegro de que haya sido posible que establecieras esa conexión con los personajes. Disculpa la demora.

Sofia Karpusi: Gracias por tu comentario. Siento el larguísimo tiempo de espera.

hinatalabella: Gracias, aquí está la conti, disculpa la tardanza.

sabbath9997: Wow, no es un fic muy largo, pero seguro que toma tiempo leerlo todo de corrido. Gracias por tu tiempo. ¿La esperanza muere al último, no? Espero disfrutes de la continuación.

Nadeshko: Aloha! Gracias por leer y por preocuparte. He estado bien, cosas de la vida me apartaron un poco de la historia, pero ya estoy de regreso y con las pilas recargadas. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo.

aio hyuuga: ¡Hola! Bienvenida (espero que sigas ahí). ¡Gracias! Escribiste las mejores palabras que se pueden recibir en un comentario. Sí, como puedes leer Naruto está sintiendo algo, en este capítulo se vio más de eso, tiene sus ratos posesivos, pero no lo hace en mal plan, el muchacho nunca ha tenido nada para sí mismo y es normal que sueñe con tenerlo, en su caso, una persona que siempre esté a su lado. Hinata también está creciendo, por los giros que dio su vida tuvo que poner al "amor" en otro plano no tan importante (y no la culpo, la pobre tiene muchas cosas por las que preocuparse, y las que vienen); pero "del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho", así que yo no estaría tan segura de que realmente puede dejar de amarlo ¿tú qué opinas? Sí, su entrenamiento la hizo más fuerte, pero por dentro quedó lo mejor de ella, su esencia sigue ahí. Jaja, la Hokage no puede ir por ahí cediendo ante cada reclamo de sus subordinados (Kiba), tiene que hacer valer su presencia; si ya había tomado la decisión de mover a Hinata al otro equipo temporalmente, ya no había nada que hacer. Espero que pronto, muy pronto, aparezcan Rikuto y los lobos, las cosas se van a poner buenas, la verdad ese capítulo es uno de los que más espero, tendrán varias apariciones más. Aún no decido si también hacer capítulos especiales que los incluyan, ya veremos más delante. Me alegra que te guste este Hinata, en lo personal, yo también la prefiero así. Quizás esa es la razón por la que comencé a escribir esto, quería leerla así. He pensado así como tú sobre los humanos, a ratos los quiero, en otros sé que necesitan un buen golpe que los enderece y gustosa se los daría. Así es la vida. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero haber sido de ayuda con las dudas. Cuídate.

Angel of Suburvian: Jeje, me tomó más tiempo de lo pensado actualizar, como ya habrás notado . ¡Gracias por leer! La "agradabilidad" de Sakura fue algo intencional, ya hay muchos fics donde ella y Hinata terminan mal o nunca se relacionan y quería probar el que se hicieran buenas amigas (por lo menos los que he leído), aunque no prometo que sigan así de bien en fics futuros. Seguiré actualizando en la brevedad posible, sucedieron ciertas cosas (no realmente trascendentales, lo admito) que no me permitieron subir este capítulo antes. Gracias por la paciencia, no está entre mis planes dejar la historia abandonada.

diana carolina: ¿Un día? Eso fue rápido, yo llevo como años escribiendo jajaja Muchas gracias por leer. Coincido contigo, Hinata debería quedarse fuerte, segura, con el protagonista y a kilómetros de distancia de tartamudeos y desmayos. De eso me encargo yo. Disculpa la demora.


	7. El Potencial de Hinata

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicado a ti, que estás leyendo estas líneas.

**Capítulo 7: El potencial de Hinata**

Naruto buscó un sitio apartado donde pudiese hablar con el zorro. Sus pies lo condujeron al Monte Hokage. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba frente a los barrotes que mantenían al Kyuubi prisionero.

– Hace tiempo que no me visitas y no creo que sea solo para saludar. – La tenebrosa y sarcástica voz del zorro hizo retumbar las paredes.

– Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

– Anda, aunque eso no garantiza que te responda. – Lanzó una carcajada.

– No te pongas pesado, ya hemos hablado sobre esto ¿o es que tengo que recordarte de nuestro acuerdo? Además, estoy seguro que esto te interesará. Hay una chica en la aldea... – La verdad, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de cómo comenzar.

– ¿Una chica? No esperarás que te aconseje para que te haga caso.

– No estoy tan desesperado como para pedirte ese tipo de consejos. Zorro estúpido, ella te vio cuando éramos niños, siempre ha sabido que estás sellado en mí, incluso sintió tu odio... y tu miedo.

El zorro se puso serio.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Que ella supo todo el tiempo que estabas sellado en mí. Te _vio_.

– Háblame de ella.

– Es de mi edad, aunque la verdad nunca ha sobresalido mucho, creo que tiene potencial. Es una Hyuuga.

– ¿Hyuuga? Sus técnicas pueden llegar a ser una molestia, recuerdo cuando peleaste con aquel mocoso Hyuuga, mi chakra te salvó ¿no? – Al zorro le gustaba repetirle lo _oportuno_ que era el tenerlo dentro.

– Bueno, ella es diferente... no sé cómo explicarlo.

– Entonces muéstramela.

– ¿Qué?

– Enséñame a la chica, quiero verla, tráela aquí.

– Está herida, además nunca he traído a nadie aquí, ni siquiera sé si puedo hacerlo.

El Kyuubi se quedó pensando unos momentos.

– Entonces _cambiamos_ y ya.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido con ese plan, después de todo su identidad como jinchuuriki seguía siendo un secreto. Además, Hinata podría asustarse, el susto podría hacer que su herida se reabriera, y eso seguro terminaba en la odisea del quirófano y la espera... la terrible espera. Luego venían los días en los que dormiría y dormiría, otra vez nadie tendría la certeza si abriría lo ojos de nuevo, y luego... Alto.

En realidad las cosas no funcionaban como en su cabeza, casi nunca de hecho, pero la mente de Naruto era una calamidad. Y él no era famoso por ser particularmente realista. De todas formas la idea seguía sin gustarle.

– Sabes que no tienes una idea mejor. – Sentenció.

– No, pero no puedes asustar a Hinata-chan, esperaremos a que se recupere completamente.

– ¿Por qué se asustaría? No es como que tu cara vaya a cambiar mucho. ¿O tienes miedo de que te rechace? – Intuyó maliciosamente.

– Eso no pasará.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro.

– Cállate.

– Tú querías hablar.

– Pues ya no.

Abrió los ojos y todavía podía escuchar la risa del zorro en su cabeza. Tuvo la sensación de que su inquilino no estaba muy tranquilo con el hecho que haber sido descubierto de esa forma. No había avanzado mucho con él, el muy bastardo hasta le había hecho olvidar si había otras cosas que quería consultar. Ambos ya eran algo parecido a los amigos, pero el maldito se esforzaba (disfrutaba) en frustrarlo. Algún pasatiempo tenía que tener el Kyuubi ¿no?

Suspiró. Había otra cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza... Eso de los combates entre Neji y Hinata no acababa de gustarle. Sabía que no podría preguntarle a la chica, no se atrevía. Entonces tendría que buscar al otro implicado, ¿dónde andaría Neji? Desde el punto alto en el que se encontraba recorrió la ciudad con sus ojos, con la esperanza de divisar al Hyuuga.

– Maldición. ¿Qué es lo que hace Neji en sus ratos libres?

Seguro que iría a visitar a Hinata ¿no? Al menos tarde o temprano lo haría. Tenía entendido que ambos se llevaban mejor que antes. Entonces, lo esperaría en la entrada del hospital, no quería dejar eso pendiente, eran asuntos del clan Hyuuga, pero sentía que también eran _sus_ asuntos, después de todo, él algún día sería Hokage, y por ello tenía que estar al tanto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Lo encontró camino al hospital.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– No tengo nada que decirte, Uzumaki. Tengo que ver a Hinata-sama.

– Precisamente de ella es de quien quiero hablar contigo. – El semblante serio del rubio hizo que Neji se detuviera a escucharlo.

– ¿Qué le sucede?

– Deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado. – Sugirió, y el castaño asintió. Naruto lo condujo a un campo de entrenamiento que no estaba en uso, ahí estarían a salvo de miradas y oídos innecesarios. – No me gustan los rodeos, así que seré directo: quiero que me digas cómo son los enfrentamientos que tienes con Hinata-chan.

– Esos son asuntos del clan, no tengo por qué contestarte.

– Por favor Neji, dímelo. Yo me convertiré en Hokage, si no sé qué es lo que sucede no podré ayudarla... esto no es algo que pueda preguntarle a ella.

Neji no planeaba contarle nada a Naruto. No era un asunto para ser tomado a la ligera y mucho menos algo que debiera andar de boca en boca, pero había algo en la voz del chico, esa determinación con la que lo miraba, que el Hyuuga terminó cediendo. Suspiró.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

– Ya te lo he preguntado, ¿cómo son los enfrentamientos que tienes con Hinata? Y otra cosa ¿todavía no está a nivel para ser líder del clan?

Neji frunció el ceño. El rubio se estaba metiendo con los temas más delicados. Y él le iba a contar todo, esperaba no arrepentirse de confiar en el rubio.

– Uzumaki, no te atrevas a no llegar a ser Hokage, de lo contrario yo mismo te daré una paliza. Hinata-sama confía en ti, por eso te contaré. Cada tanto tiempo Hiashi-sama ordena que Hinata-sama y yo tengamos una especie de duelo, para medir progresos supongo, él no acostumbra dar explicaciones y nosotros debemos acatar sus órdenes. Esto lo hacemos con mayor regularidad desde que Hinata-sama obtuvo el grado de chuunin, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que ella se ausentó de Konoha, alrededor de un año y medio, cosa de motivos de salud. – Naturalmente, Neji no iba a decirle que ella en realidad había estado entrenando en las Montañas de la Luna.

– ¿Y? – Le incitó a seguir.

– Cuando volvió, había algo diferente en ella. Y desde entonces tengo la sospecha, no, – se corrigió, – la certeza de que Hinata-sama nunca ha peleado en serio. No sé qué tan fuerte sea. Cada combate es igual, ella se concentra en esquivar ataques, como si fuese un juego, trata de que parezca que tiene dificultades para seguir el ritmo, y los espectadores no se dan cuenta de que todo es una farsa, pero no puede engañarme a mí.

Naruto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de lo que escuchaba. Él personalmente sabía que era casi imposible ocultar algo a los usuarios del Byakugan, si Hinata lo había conseguido no debió haber sido sino a través de una gran habilidad.

– En el clan pronto se debe escoger al siguiente heredero. El consejo está intranquilo porque no se ha colocado el sello en una de las candidatas, por derecho de nacimiento el título le corresponde a Hinata-sama pero en estos momentos está condicionada, porque no ha mostrado tener las habilidades para tomar el liderazgo… la realidad es que ella no quiere competir por ese lugar. Uzumaki, esta situación es una bomba de tiempo, si Hinata-sama no cambia de parecer, ella será sellada sin más.

– Y tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad? – A estas alturas al rubio le quedaba claro que Neji apreciaba a su prima.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! El sello es una maldición, y Hinata-sama sería más vulnerable con él. Cosas muy oscuras están sucediendo en el clan, pero no tengo evidencia; sólo sé que ella está el peligro.

– Hinata-chan es jounin y pertenece al escuadrón ANBU...

– Aún si es así, Hinata-sama es de la división de ERC.

– Espionaje, Rastreo y Captura. Aunque por donde lo vea, ella y su equipo son un mini ejército. Puede que no se especialicen en ataque, pero no creo que tengan problemas en esa área. Esa posición no la obtiene cualquiera. Se necesitan habilidades, sólo personas competentes obtienen ese rango. Ella _debe_ ser realmente fuerte.

– Desearía saber qué tanto... no puedo evitar preocuparme.

– Tienes razón. – Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento. – Hay una técnica ermitaño que permite hacer una estimación del poder interno de cada persona. Es fácil de hacer y requiere poco tiempo.

– ¿Sugieres que puedes hacer eso con Hinata? – Asintió.

– Podría intentarlo durante el festival. Pero quiero comparar su poder con el tuyo... Ya sabes, porque los dos son de la misma familia y eso...

– Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

– Oh, prácticamente nada, sólo quédate parado ahí.

Naruto se sentó en la hierba, a una corta distancia de Neji, juntó sus piernas y las palmas de sus manos, y procedió a unir su chakra con el de la naturaleza, sus ojos adquirieron ese peculiar aspecto anfibio, murmuró algo que Neji no alcanzó a escuchar y fijó su vista en él.

– Ahora, deja fluir un poco de chakra por tu cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, esa especie de aura que todos los shinobi tenían, esa luz envolvente que representaba la cantidad de poder, fruto de la habilidad y el talento que poseían. Esperaba que la de Neji fuera así de imponente, definitivamente una digna del poseedor del Byakugan más bendecido del clan, eran pocas las auras de poder que Naruto había visto que fueran superiores a esa.

Un aura de poder era algo así como una línea bien definida, de grosor variable, alrededor de las personas, no suelen brillar ni moverse, aunque algo le habían dicho de auras que no se apegaban a los patrones comunes, la suya por ejemplo. Y por lo general tenían color dependiendo del elemento que el ninja dominara, aunque si existía una barrera de sangre, como en el caso de los Hyuuga, el color lo determinaba esta última, la de Neji era blanca y algo traslúcida, y así debía de ser para el resto de los de su clan.

– Listo. – Los ojos de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

– Eres un bastardo con suerte, un genio en definitiva.

Por una fracción de segundo, Naruto creyó ver un sonrojo en el rostro del Hyuuga, pero luego asumió que fue un truco de la luz.

– ¿Qué viste exactamente?

– Pues, ¿cómo decirlo para que lo entiendas? – Sintió algo de indignación en la mirada de su interlocutor. – Ya, está bien, tienes un aura de poder un gran porcentaje de ninjas envidiarían ¿contento? Una línea color blanco muy ancha alrededor de tu cuerpo. Eso es lo que vi.

– Dame tu palabra de que me dirás lo que veas en Hinata-sama.

– Tienes mi palabra, gracias por cooperar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

– Lo siento querido pero ya no tenemos más flores. – La mujer se disculpó. Y él no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

– ¿Pero no es esto una florería?

– Sí, así es.

– ¿Y no se supone que aquí _venden_ flores?

– Sí, vendemos flores.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que ya no tienen?

– Alguien las ha comprado. – Respondió pacientemente la señora Yamanaka, en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a tener a ese joven rubio como cliente.

– ¿¡Quién compra una florería entera!?

– Lo sé, la verdad esto nunca nos había pasado antes... – La dependienta puso su mano en su mejilla, sorprendida ella misma de que alguien hubiese comprado hasta la última flor.

Resignado, Naruto marchó al hospital. Al llegar, notó que había cierta conmoción en el aire. Emocionados murmullos que llegaban hasta sus oídos y se acallaban conforme avanzaba por los pasillos ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que las enfermeras lo veían con bastante interés? Una incluso le sonrió y murmuró "Ánimo, yo estoy de tu parte", ¿a qué venía eso?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto 217 y un desquiciado aroma floral le golpeó la cara. Al principio creyó que se había confundido de habitación, pero no era así. ¡La florería entera estaba en la habitación de Hinata!

– Kaname-kun, ya te expliqué que no necesito tantas flores...

– ¿No te agradan las flores? ¿Prefieres joyas en su lugar?

– No se trata de eso.

– ¿Chocolates?

– Tampoco...

– ¿Bombones? ¿Vestidos? ¿Zapatos? ¿Propiedades? Puedo darte lo que quieras.

– Gracias, de verdad, pero no necesito nada. Esto debe ser una molestia para las demás personas que trabajan aquí, es incómodo para mí aceptar todas estas flores, apenas y caben en la habitación.

Lo que decía era cierto, los ramos de flores estaban acomodados en muebles que fueron traídos especialmente para colocarlos, pero eran tantos que hasta cubrían la mayor parte del piso.

¿Y qué hacía el idiota de Kaname ahí? Lo último que había sabido de él era que no podían arreglarle los nervios, pero lo veía _bastante_ recuperado. Ibiki debió habérselo quedado más tiempo. ¡Ni hablar, lo sacaría inmediatamente!

– Oye tú, deja de molestar a Hinata-chan. – Hizo notar su presencia.

– ¡Insolente! No la estoy molestando, sólo le traje flores.

– No, no _sólo le trajiste flores_ ¡metiste la florería entera a un cuarto de hospital! Por donde lo mires eso no puede estar bien, es malo para la salud. Fuera de aquí, y llévate toda esta montaña de flores contigo.

– No puedes evitar que esté aquí, ninja de poca monta.

– ¡A mí no me hablas así! – Entró como pudo a la habitación, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer a Kaname con todo y flores.

– Naruto-kun, cálmate por favor. – Pidió la chica, y él se detuvo.

– ¡Hinata-chan! No lo defiendas, ya hiciste más de lo que debiste por él, y se supone que no tiene por qué venir a verte. Murasaki, déjala en paz, ella ya no forma parte de la misión en la que tú...

– Sé que lamentablemente Hinata ya no está en la misión, pero es mi deseo visitarla y seguiré haciéndolo. Además, según me han informado tus servicios han sido terminados definitivamente.

Naruto sintió que le hervía la sangre al escucharlo referirse a la chica con tanta familiaridad. ¡La insolencia!

– ¿Es eso cierto, Naruto-kun? – Hinata lo miraba con desconcierto y él tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzado, no le diría que había dejado el trabajo porque no soportaba a Murasaki. No había nada de lo que enorgullecerse, había sido poco profesional y algo que ningún Hokage habría concebido jamás. Pero eso no hacía que soportara más al idiota.

– Tsunade me ha dado otras cosas que hacer. – Murmuró.

– Pues vete a hacer esas cosas. – Dijo Kaname con saña.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle algo no muy educado cuando la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera que Naruto identificó como la que expresó "estar de su parte".

– Lo sentimos, pero por políticas del hospital, todas las flores que no quepan en el florero de la mesita de noche deben ser retiradas, _de inmediato. _– Puso especial intensidad en la última parte y salió no sin antes darle una mirada de complicidad al rubio.

A regañadientes Kaname hizo que sacaran las flores, acomodaron la mayor cantidad posible en una intrincada torre sobre la mesa. Daba la impresión de que la estructura colapsaría en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo.

Lo que sí se hizo fue un silencio incómodo. Naruto y Kaname se encontraban en medio de una batalla campal de miradas y Hinata no sabía qué hacer para apaciguarlos.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Hinata imploró que se tratase de Sakura.

– Oh, Kaname, así que aquí estabas. ¿Sabes? He estado buscándote por t-o-d-a-s partes. Ibiki quiere preguntarte otras cosas. – La voz de la mujer prometía peligro y cosas nada agradables. El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Kaname fue evidente para todos los presentes.

– Anko-san...

– Hinata-chan, me dijeron que casi te rebanan por defender a un pelmazo. Lindura, algún día tenías que enterarte de que los hombres sólo sirven para calentar la cama, fuera de eso lo único que saben hacer es estorbar. Como sea, mejórate pronto, no quiero tener a Kurenai encima de mí solo porque tú no estés disponible ¿ok?

Hinata ya había tratado a Anko, quien –muy a su manera– era amiga de Kurenai, la kunoichi no le desagradaba pero en ocasiones tomaba conductas algo... inmorales para su gusto, vamos, que Anko era sinónimo de perdición.

– Entendido. – Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que viniendo de Anko, esas palabras significaban mucho. Naruto y Kaname temblaron al ver que Anko también sonreía con algo parecido al cariño. Esa mujer estaba loca, todos en Konoha lo sabían.

– Esa es mi chica. – En repetidas ocasiones había disfrutado sobremanera el avergonzar a la joven Hyuuga, era como un angelito que, para Anko, necesitaba probar los placeres del infierno. Algún día conseguiría corromperla, no tenía grandes progresos en esa misión suya, pero no se daba por vencida. – Kaname, bastardo, no me hagas repetir lo que ya dije, o te vienes por las buenas o arrastraré tu trasero de niño mimado hasta la oficina de Ibiki.

El semblante sombrío de Anko hizo que Kaname se levantara y emprendiera la carrera hacia la oficina de Ibiki. Anko siempre cumplía lo que decía, por más descabellado que fuese.

– Pobre hombre. – Exclamó Hinata, después de que Anko se despidió con un guiño y una sonrisa macabra. Naruto hubiera estado de acuerdo si se tratase de otra persona.

– Eres demasiado buena, Hinata-chan. – Suspiró. Y ella rio.

– ¿Te parece?

– Sí.

– Creo que eso ya no se puede cambiar.

Naruto vio su sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella tenía una sonrisa transparente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Los días transcurrieron.

Naruto, Neji, Shino, Kiba e incluso Akamaru, tampoco simpatizaban con el del país del Rayo.

No les agradaba ver ese color rosado que aparecía en sus mejillas cada que hablaba con Hinata.

No les gustaba esa docena de rosas rojas que llevaba en cada visita.

No estaban de acuerdo con la forma en la que la miraba.

Ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

Y era una insolencia de su parte el querer tener la Luna cuando él no era más que una roca en la Tierra. Ese tipo no se la merecía como él creía.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Sai no terminaba de comprender por qué la gente se ponía tan hiperactiva cuando era temporada de festival. Todos en Konoha parecían estar de buen humor. Algo que resultaba conveniente para él, al contrario que en los días regulares las personas no parecían disgustadas por alguno de esos comentarios –en palabras de Sakura– "inoportunos" que todavía se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Sabía que no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero se esforzaba mucho. Y según el libro "El que Persevera Alcanza", esforzarse es el primer paso para hacer las cosas bien. Depositaba toda su esperanza en ese modus vivendi.

Otra de las cosas convenientes del festival era que había descuentos en las tiendas; cuando fue a comprar pintura en la mañana el dependiente estaba tan contento que hasta le regaló un frasco de aceite de linaza.

Quizás ese sería un buen día.

La noche llegó muy rápido, los negocios del centro cerraron temprano, la gente caminaba animada con sus yukatas nuevas hacia el festival. Los niños corrían y gritaban; las muchachas jóvenes presumían sus galas a sus acompañantes, quienes reiteraban lo bien que se veían; los esposos caminaban juntos, algunos más afectuosos que otros; los ancianos iban un poco más lento, pero no se quedaban atrás en el derroche de energía.

A Sai le costaba comprender. ¿Por qué caminar más aprisa? El festival no se iría sino hasta el siguiente día, y la distancia a recorrer podía cubrirse en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué ponerse la yukata más bonita? Ya estaba oscuro, la luz de las calles no era tan buena como para apreciar los detalles. ¿Por qué tanta alegría? Si sólo era un festival, ocurría lo mismo cada año, no sería nada sustancialmente diferente al anterior.

Frunció el ceño. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. No debía preguntarse ese tipo de cosas, de acuerdo con "La Naturaleza de las Relaciones Humanas" en muchas ocasiones pueden presentarse grandes movimientos emotivos sin estar explícitamente relacionados a una cuestión lógica, las manifestaciones pueden estar influenciadas por una percepción subjetiva a la situación que vive cada persona.

El festival ofrecía algo para los habitantes de Konoha. Y Sai se había propuesto descubrir dónde estaba el truco.

Camino al hospital para recoger a Hinata, se topó con Sakura. La pelirrosa había optado por una yukata rosa pastel con vetas de color durazno y flores de cerezo bordadas en un hilo rosa más intenso. Muy poco original, en la opinión de Sai. Él por su parte había escogido una sencilla yukata azul marino, que tenía a bien resaltar lo blanco de su piel, sin diseños bordados.

– Buenas noches. – Saludó Sakura.

– Buenas noches. – Respondió.

– ¡Yo! – Naruto también había llegado. Sai arqueó una ceja al verlo.

– ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – Preguntó Sai, se sentía traicionado.

– ¿Eh? – Naruto examinó sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y rotos de los talones y su playera azul oscuro con una llama naranja estampada en el pecho, temiendo encontrar alguna mancha enorme de ramen. Pero no había nada.

– ¿Por qué no estás usando una yukata?

– Nah, eso no es mi estilo.

– Pero es un festival...

– ¿Y qué tiene? No es obligación usarlas.

– Pero en las ilustraciones de "Festivales y Ceremonias en el Período Sengoku" todas las personas las usaban.

Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos y se echaron a reír.

– ¡Eso fue hace siglos!

– Sai, los festivales son diferentes a como lo eran hace 400 años. No escogiste la mejor referencia bibliográfica. – Agregó Sakura.

– Por cierto, linda yukata, Sakura. – Naruto había aprendido por las malas que _siempre_, aunque no fuera verdad, tenía que decirle algo así a su amiga. La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha.

– Estoy de acuerdo, sólo te hace ver como cinco kilos más gorda, que si te comparas con las otras... – Sai fue callado con un golpe limpio a la mandíbula. Era una pena, Sakura no se ponía más tolerante ante la idea de asistir al festival. Ahora no sentiría la quijada hasta la próxima hora.

– Pue un pumplido. – "Fue un cumplido", genial, ahora no podría articular tampoco.

– ¡Quédate callado si vas a decir estupideces!

En la puerta del hospital ya los esperaba el equipo 8. A Sai se le rompió el corazón solo de no encontrar una sola yukata a la vista. Tanto Kiba como Shino llevaban sus ropas normales. Hinata era otra historia, ella llevaba un vestido de verano a la rodilla, con botones plateados desde el cuello tipo camisa hasta la cintura donde un listón hacía la función de cinto, las mangas del vestido estaban dobladas hasta unos centímetros por arriba de los codos y sujetas en su lugar por otro lazo con un botón. Sai pensó que el color azul eléctrico del vestido le sentaba muy bien. Llevaba el cabello suelto y unas sencillas sandalias de piso también azules. El atuendo era sencillo pero no se le quitó la sensación de que esa chica siempre tenía un aire místico a su alrededor que convertía lo ordinario en algo más.

– ¿Y sus yukatas? – Soltó Sai desilusionado.

– Hinata no puede llevarlas, así que nosotros decidimos que tampoco lo haríamos. – Explicó Kiba sin más.

– Hinata debe de usar ropa cómoda, fresca y nada ceñida, debido a la herida que recibió. – Aclaró Sakura.

– Alguien debió haberlo mencionado... – Murmuró Sai. No estaba cómodo con ser el único chico vestido así.

– Eso saltaba a la vista, no era necesario que nadie clarificara los detalles. – Dijo Shino.

Toda la atención estaba sobre Sai, por ello nadie se dio cuenta de la conmoción que había dentro de Naruto. Era la primera vez que veía a Hinata como civil. No parecía la heredera al clan más poderoso de Konoha, no parecía la letal y competente kunoichi, era solo Hinata la muchacha de carne y hueso. Era una chica más, y Naruto encontraba eso fascinante, nunca había visto a Hinata como una muchacha, siempre era bajo la luz de su estatus o su profesión, inconscientemente la había puesto en un lugar muy alto donde nadie pudiera alcanzarla. En su mente la había apartado de todo, la había despojado de todo lo que la hacía humana y clasificado al lado de las cosas que estaban por encima de todo lo mundano. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Mientras la observaba caminar al lado de los del equipo 8, el verla y escucharla reír, sus diferentes expresiones faciales cuando veía algo que le gustaba o le llamaba la atención, su sonrojo al degustar el rol de canela que Kiba le había comprado, lo encantada que estaba con el raspado de fresa que Shino compró para ella, lo alegre que parecía al sobarle detrás de las orejas a Akamaru, Naruto tuvo la certeza de que la chica era tan humana como todos.

Y sintió alivio, porque eso la ponía a su nivel, podía tocarla y ella no se evaporaría en el aire, podía hablarle y ella le contestaría, podía caminar a su lado y ella no se detendría.

Y luego se sintió estúpido. ¡Claro que Hinata era sólida, y hablaba, y caminaba! _Siempre_ había sido así, no tenía por qué pensarlo de otra forma.

Y otra vez sintió alivio.

Hinata siempre estaría ahí.

Y el bicho en su estómago comenzó a saltar con renovada energía.

Estúpido bicho. Pero seguía estando feliz.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Estaban pasando un buen rato, los puestos tenían artículos interesantes y los juegos, tanto para shinobis como civiles, eran muy divertidos. Se habían encontrado con el equipo 10 y el de Neji, así que decidieron recorrer el festival todos juntos. La noche hubiera sido perfecta de no haber sido por aquél encuentro inesperado.

– ¡Hinata! – Kaname inmediatamente se acercó a saludarla.

– Hola. – Dijo ella, visiblemente incómoda por la presencia del chico.

– Hey, hazte para atrás. – Kiba lo tomó por los hombros y lo jaló hasta que estuviese a una buena distancia de la chica.

– ¿Y ese quién es? – Preguntó Shikamaru por lo bajo, mientras los otros dos comenzaban a discutir.

– Murasaki Kaname. – Respondió Sai.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo lo conozco! Es el muchacho del que les hablé, el que compró todas las flores.

– Baja la voz, Ino.

– Vaya, comprar toda la florería… Debe de estar muy interesado en Hinata-san. – Agregó Chouji.

– Pues está en la edad. Es una Hyuuga, me sorprende que no la hayan hecho casarse ya. En los clanes como ese se acostumbran los matrimonios a temprana edad, sobretodo en la familia principal. Pronto veremos a muchos pretendientes cortejándola. – Dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto, quien estaba escuchando, sintió que la sangre se le ponía fría.

– Ese chico es muy guapo. Pero no creo que a Hinata-chan le agrade, parece muy incómoda. – Dijo Ino.

– No se trata de agradar o no, ella no puede rechazar a nadie abiertamente, su clan es el que se encarga de eso.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Shikamaru? – Preguntó Chouji.

– Ese sujeto, es hijo de alguien importante del país del Rayo ¿no?

– Así es. – Dijo Sakura.

– Si Hinata lo rechaza abiertamente, puede ofenderlo y eso ocasionará fricciones entre las familias, y al clan Hyuuga no le conviene. Esto es algo que escuché de mi padre, últimamente se han enfocado en expandir sus relaciones diplomáticas con las familias influyentes de otros países. Se supone que en estos momentos Hiashi-sama salió de la aldea junto con Hanabi con ese propósito.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Las relaciones de los grandes clanes sí que eran complicadas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

– Kaname-kun, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Se habían apartado de los otros, el chico del país del Rayo había insistido tanto que ella no había tenido otra opción más que ceder a su petición de hablar en privado, la había conducido al interior del bosquecillo a un costado del festival.

Iba a ocurrir. Kaname estaba enamorado de la chica. Y no se había quedado sin información, había pagado mucho para conseguirla y le había costado mucho trabajo.

– Hinata, yo… Yo sé que hay ciertas cosas… en tu clan está lo del asunto de la heredera… y yo, yo puedo ayudarte, sí, si es lo que deseas. – De alguna manera, Kaname había perdido toda la confianza que tenía cuando lo había conocido. Parecía estar desorientado.

– Lo siento, Kaname-kun, por favor comprende que eso no es asunto tuyo.

– ¡Puedo hacerlo! Que tú seas líder…

– Claro que no. No puedes interferir con los asuntos de mi clan. Y aunque pudieras, no aceptaría tu ofrecimiento.

Kaname sonrió.

– ¡Entonces ven conmigo! En el país del Rayo no te faltará nada, ya no necesitarás seguir ese trabajo en el que arriesgas tu vida, podrás hacer lo que tú quieras. Te daré todo lo que pidas… ¡Yo te amo! Sé mi esposa y no te faltará nada.

Hinata lo miraba, el chico se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, la acercó hacia él…

Naruto podía verlo, los había seguido y estaba oculto. Sabía lo que Kaname intentaba hacer. Quería interrumpir ese momento, quería apartar a Hinata y golpearlo a él. Pero no podía moverse, estaba congelado. Hacía años que eso no le pasaba, su mente se apagó y estaba en blanco. No quería creerlo. No era posible.

Trató de besarla pero Hinata interpuso la palma de su mano entre los labios de Kaname y los suyos justo antes del contacto, quedando la mirada de ambos una frente a la otra.

– Te estás confundiendo Murasaki Kaname. – Dijo con su suave voz.

– ¡No! ¡En verdad te amo! – Murasaki quitó la mano de Hinata de sus labios, Hinata permaneció impasible, su mirada seria y tranquila.

– Estás confundido, tú no me amas. Aclara tu mente. No es amor lo que sientes por mí.

– Pero Hinata... piénsalo un poco, luego me respondes. – Ella negó.

Quizás sí era amor o quizás sí era parte del estrés postraumático, quizás vio a Hinata como una tabla de salvación en medio del caos que vivía. Había asesinos tras él, y esa chica había puesto su vida en la línea para proteger la suya… sus sentimientos habían sido consecuencia de lo inevitable.

– Tú no eres para mí, lo siento. Será mejor que me marche. – Interrumpió la chica.

Eso era todo. Esa última línea no daba cabida a otra cosa. No había ninguna historia de amor por escribir. Todos los castillos en el aire de Kaname se vinieron abajo. Claramente no había experimentado un rechazo antes, se había quedado con la mirada perdida y los ojos bien abiertos. Hinata dio media vuelta y se fue, él no hizo nada por detenerla. Coincidió que pasó justo por el sitio donde Naruto estaba oculto. Una mano tiró de la de ella y la llevó detrás de unos arbustos, la joven soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

– ¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata pedía una explicación al reconocer a la persona que la había "apresado". Los dos estaban en el suelo, Naruto sentado de espaldas al arbusto y Hinata había terminado sentada sobre las piernas de él. Sus miradas se encontraron en lo que pareció la eternidad más efímera de todas, ¿qué había ahí? ¿Por qué no podían dejar de mirarse? Hinata pudo descubrir que había algo en la mirada de Naruto, mas no llegó a saber qué era porque de un suave movimiento el chico hizo que la cabeza de ella quedara sobre su pecho mientras pasaba sus dos brazos por la espalda de la Hyuuga. La estaba abrazando.

Hinata hizo ademán de separarse, pero Naruto la acercó con más fuerza hacia su pecho.

– No, sólo será un ratito, por favor Hinata-chan. – Dijo suavemente el chico en el oído de su acompañante. Él sabía que era estúpido, pero de nuevo sintió la necesidad de comprobar que ella estaba a su alcance.

La chica sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro, pero accedió a la petición de Naruto. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, siempre era así cuando era algo relacionado con el rubio, nunca sabía cómo era que debía comportarse con él. No conocía sus límites, no sabría hasta dónde podría llegar; eso la asustaba y la fascinaba a la vez.

A ambos les agradaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, estaban uno junto al otro, en silencio.

_Las palabras salían sobrando_.

Naruto lo percibió entonces, un delicado aroma floral que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero que no recordaba del todo.

Olvidado quedó Kaname.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hablase de nuevo, hubo un estallido de luces en el cielo y murmullos de excitación a lo lejos. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de emoción, cual niña pequeña que se pregunta cuál es la magia detrás de los colores que estallan en el cielo y compiten con las estrellas por un poco de atención.

– En el río se verían mejor y estamos cerca, ¿quieres ir?

– Ve, yo te espero.

Y con felina agilidad la chica se movió hasta ponerse de pie sobre el agua. Sin percatarse que Naruto había quedado de cierta forma vacío cuando ella se apartó de su abrazo.

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero él sabía que sonreía y que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si su visión perfecta no fuese suficiente para apreciar hasta el más minúsculo detalle de los fuegos artificiales.

"Oye, muchacho, siento sacarte de tu embelesamiento, pero tienes un aura que revisar". Habló el zorro. Y Naruto se ruborizó.

Sin hacer algún comentario para contradecir al zorro comenzó a repetir lo que había hecho con Neji días atrás. Solo que no pasó tan desapercibido como creyó que iba a pasar. Hinata sintió una gran cantidad de chakra moldeándose detrás de ella y volteó al instante. Cuando vio que el chakra provenía de Naruto, se relajó y volvió a ver los fuegos artificiales. Si Naruto hacía lo que hacía, debía de tener sus razones. Aunque muy en el fondo, le habría gustado que él le contase.

"Lo viste, ¿verdad?". Dijo el zorro en la cabeza de Naruto. "Ella se dio cuenta. Y eso no es normal". Su jinchuuriki asintió.

Naruto miró con sus ojos de ermitaño.

_He ahí un aura inusual._

Al verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y pensar que la chica era hermosa.

_En cada sentido._

A Hinata la rodeaba un aura plateada, brillaba y la rodeaba como su estuviese hecha de flamas. Era fuego plateado que se movía envolviéndola en una danza continua. Podría decirse que era algo más grande que la de Neji, aunque con el movimiento era algo difícil de determinar.

La buena noticia era que no había que preocuparse demasiado, esa aura debía ser única, y la mala…

"Naruto… ten cuidado con esa chica, ella se guarda de todo y de todos. Se esconde."

– Y nadie nunca la ve. – Murmuró Naruto con pesadez, él siempre se había creído un tipo especial, pero en esos momentos sentía que no sabía nada de Hinata. Eso lo hacía sentir no tan especial para la heredera. Y no le gustaba. Con un suspiro y sin quitarle los ojos de encima terminó su jutsu.

Hinata sintió que el chakra se disolvía nuevamente en el ambiente, los fuegos artificiales estaban por terminar, así que se volvió hacia Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Naruto no contaba con que la visión generada por su técnica permanecería unos segundos después de que Hinata comenzó a acercarse de nuevo. Verla caminar sobre el agua, con la estela de llamas en aquella noche sin luna, le dio la impresión de que una sirena iba a por él, que con sus dos ojos perlados lo hipnotizaría y lo arrastraría a las profundidades del río con ella. Se maldijo internamente cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que eso no sería tan mala idea.

El Kyuubi, por su parte, había estado atento al examen de la chica. Tenía la curiosidad que nunca había experimentado por ningún humano. Él podía "ver" todo lo que Naruto viera, "enterarse" de todo lo que el chico sintiera, si lo deseaba. Y jamás admitiría, que cuando el encierro se hacía insoportable, más aburrido, menos llevadero, él echaba un vistazo a la vida del chico. Y sus condiciones se hacían menos insoportables, menos aburridas, un poco más llevaderas. Su jinchuuriki era todo un caso. Y había aprendido a _apreciarlo_, muy en su particular manera. El chico era un buen chico. Él no era un _buen_ zorro, pero ya no podía ser un _mal_ zorro, no con Naruto.

"Hey chico, quiero cambiar ahora". Demandó. La chica estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

"¿Ahora?"

"En este instante".

"Bueno, supongo que está bien, estamos alejados de los otros"

El rubio suspiró.

– Hinata-chan, no vayas a gritar ni a asustarte ¿sí? – Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

La chica parpadeó sin comprenderlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto cerró los ojos, su chakra cambió, las rayas en sus mejillas se profundizaron, sus uñas se alargaron y sus colmillos crecieron. Una burbujeante capa de chakra rojo lo envolvió por completo. Cuando abrió los ojos eran rojos y la pupila estaba alargada. Hinata pareció ponerse en guardia por una fracción de segundo, activó su Byakugan y escaneó a Naruto, casi inmediatamente se relajó. Desactivó su barrera de sangre.

– Ya no es Naruto, ¿cierto?

– Soy el zorro de las nueve colas. – Dijo con una voz que era la de Naruto y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

– Hyuuga Hinata. – Se presentó haciendo una cortés reverencia.

– Eso ya lo sé... No pareces temerme. – Agregó después de un rato de no verla temblar.

– Naruto dijo que no tuviese miedo. La verdad sí estoy algo intimidada, su aura es muy oscura... pero no despide intento asesino, y el chakra en los canales de Naruto sigue siendo el normal en su mayor parte, el chakra rojo solo recubre su cuerpo, supongo que si hubiese tomado control total sobre él, entonces el chakra debería ser completamente el de usted. ¿Debería estar asustada? – Preguntó.

Su interlocutor rio.

– Activa otra vez tu Byakugan. – Hinata dudó.

"¡Oye! No seas rudo, ¿no ves que es una chica? Pide las cosas por favor." Escuchó a Naruto.

– El mocoso dice que lo pida por favor, ¿no esperarás que _yo_ haga eso, verdad?

Ella sonrió y suavemente negó mientras activaba su línea sucesoria.

– Bien. Así que no sellos ¿eh? Tú tienes unos ojos muy interesantes.

Los ojos del Kyuubi la miraron directo a los suyos. Fue un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos parpadeó. Naruto estaba expectante en su interior, dentro de la jaula del zorro, él podía verlo todo también. A su lado estaba la inmensa figura del zorro con los ojos cerrados. Entonces lo sintió. Una inmensa calma lo envolvió, se sintió tan tranquilo, hasta algo adormilado incluso, y algo dichoso. No sabía por qué, pero su nerviosismo había desaparecido. Y sintió que al Kyuubi debía de estarle ocurriendo algo similar porque había echado las orejas hacia atrás.

– Cuéntame lo que pasó el día que me viste.

– Ese día estaba tratando de forzar mi visión, quería aumentar mi rango visual, entonces se me ocurrió concentrar mucho chakra y comprimirlo. Cuando abrí los ojos, Naruto iba pasando y sólo lo vi, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

– ¿Qué viste exactamente?

– El sistema de chakra de Naruto, no era uno común y corriente, las vías tenían un calibre un poco más grueso, y circulando había dos tipos de chakra de origen diferente. Yo había acumulado más chakra del que mis canales podían soportar... así que la sobrecarga me dio un dolor terrible, sentí que los ojos me ardían, vi una imagen diferente a lo que me rodeaba, eran unas rejas con un sello que las mantenía cerradas, tuve la sensación de que ese lugar estaba conectado con Naruto-kun, casi al instante me embargó un terrible miedo...

– Eso es normal en mi presencia.

– Disculpe, pero no era _mi_ miedo, sino el _suyo_, lo sé porque también sentí una inmensa rabia, y un odio hacia todo, también estaba triste y me sentí completamente sola. Todo fue muy rápido, cuando el flujo de mi propio chakra se normalizó, volví a ver lo que me rodeaba.

– Ya veo, ¿has intentado hacer eso de nuevo?

– Aquella vez fue un accidente, sí lo he hecho pero no con Naruto-kun, me pareció que no estaba bien volver a hacerlo, sentí que eso era algo muy personal entre ustedes dos. Con la práctica las visiones se hicieron más claras.

– ¿Y qué ocurre?

– Eso me da acceso al interior de la persona, puedo "ver" sus intenciones. No es útil para conseguir información específica ya que suele mostrar cosas personales y son más bien al azar...

– Los Hyuuga son famosos por leer bien a sus enemigos.

– Es un arte que se nos enseña desde pequeños.

– Pero no requieren de Byakugan para ello, solo hacen creer a los otros que es así ¿no es cierto?

– Es cierto.

– Tus ojos no son los mismos ojos de tu clan.

– Así parece.

– Son superiores.

– No es la palabra que yo usaría...

El Kyuubi rio.

– Quizás no la usarías, pero por dentro sabes que es así, incluso si te resistes a creerlo. – El Kyuubi se detuvo, ya había caído en la cuenta – Tú... – El zorro se veía sorprendido. – Esos ojos son... Tu clan no lo sabe ¿cierto? No dejarían ese tesoro salir a la calle por nada del mundo.

– Lo siento, en eso se equivoca, mis ojos no son ningún tesoro.

– No me puedes engañar, jovencita, tienes unos ojos peligrosos pero increíblemente valiosos.

– Y usted, señor, no es tan perverso como le gusta hacernos creer.

Naruto por un momento creyó que el Kyuubi iba a enojarse mucho, nunca lo había confirmado, pero tenía la teoría de que a Kurama le fascinaba el ser un ícono de terror público. Cuando el Kyuubi prorrumpió en risotadas, su jinchuuriki en verdad creyó que algo no andaba bien, había sido un día muy extraño, pero las cosas se ponían más raras con cada minuto que pasaba. La bestia parecía estarse divirtiendo.

– Cómo han cambiado las cosas. Ahora hasta una niña tiene el atrevimiento de dejar implícito que no soy tan aterrador. Debería hacer algo para cambiar esa opinión. – La vio como el cazador ve a su presa.

– Pero usted no quiere herirme.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? En estos momentos yo estoy a cargo, podría quedarme con el cuerpo de Naruto a la fuerza por algunos cinco minutos, y eso sería suficiente para destruir buena parte de esta aldea.

– No me cabe la menor duda, Kyuubi-sama, pero acabo de verlo, vi que se arrepentía. Vi que no había sido su intención hacer todo lo que hizo, a usted lo obligaron. Ahora tuve una sensación diferente. Usted es malicia pura, eso sigue ahí, pero ya no está intranquilo, su odio no es igual de abrumador, no está agitado... incluso parece sereno. En cuanto a Naruto-kun, usted lo...

– No lo digas. Esos ojos son un problema...

¿Esa chica, de entre todos los adjetivos, escogió "sereno" para referirse al imponente Kyuubi? Oh, con las locuras con las que uno podía llegar a toparse.

Hinata sonrió de corazón.

"¡Hi-Hinata-chan! Espera ¡No!" Naruto estaba alarmado, maldijo internamente cuando recordó que en esos momentos no podía apartar su propio cuerpo.

Tomando al Kyuubi desprevenido, la chica extendió su brazo hasta acariciarle el rostro. Al zorro se le erizó el pelaje, pero había algo en el roce de esa chica, lo tocaba muy suavemente, aunque era la piel del chico la que ella tocaba, podía sentir el chakra brotando se su palma fluyendo contra su propio pelaje, el que estaba bien apartado detrás del sello.

Era una caricia enteramente para él. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendido por eso, él era _el_ Kyuubi después de todo, no una vulgar mascota... oh, lo dejaría pasar. Sólo esta vez.

Era una sensación sumamente relajante. Y a la vez preocupante. No podía imaginarse a la chica en una batalla, a todas luces parecía una niña dócil, incluso débil, pero ahora, después de haberla estudiado, sintiendo su chakra... ahora podría jurar que era un oponente temible y formidable, de ese tipo de guerreros que siempre es mejor tener de tu parte y nunca en contra.

"¿Ah? ¿Pero qué demonios?" Exclamó Naruto.

– Así que tu chakra también es especial.

– Ya me habían dicho algo de eso. – Sonrió.

"¿Por qué Hinata-chan no se quema con tu chakra?"

"Oh, es una chica lista, dejó que una capa de su propio chakra formase un guante sobre su piel para protegerse."

"Hey, no sabía que te gustaba que te acariciasen..." Naruto puso cara de travesura. "Ven lindo Kurama, deja que te sobe la pancita."

Ni qué decir que el Kyuubi puso cara de asco.

"No te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera."

– ¿Cómo supiste que en estos momentos podría sentir lo que el chico?

– Tuve un presentimiento.

– ¿Fueron tus ojos?

Ella asintió.

El chakra rojo comenzó a perder forma.

– Hasta pronto, Hyuuga Hinata. Cuida esos ojos, todavía no son ni la mitad de lo que pueden ser.

– Que esté bien, Kyuubi-sama. Gracias por cuidar de Naruto-kun.

La voluta de chakra rojo regresó al sello en el estómago de Naruto.

– El zorro es muy dado a lucirse, qué pesado. No entendí como la mitad de las cosas que dijeron pero creo que le caíste bien. – Dijo Naruto. Y estaba evidentemente sonrojado, el chakra de Hinata había logrado aturdirlo un poco... Todavía se sentía embelesado.

– ¿De qué te ríes Hinata-chan?

– Oh, de nada, lo que sucede es que me alegra ver que se llevan bastante bien. Al menos están mejor que antes.

– Sí. – Naruto rio.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del río.

– ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

– No puedo creer que me canse tan rápido. – Daba la impresión de que caería dormida en cualquier momento.

– Es porque tu cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo. – Se permitió acercarse un poco más hasta que recargó la espalda de ella en su pecho. – Duerme un rato si quieres, yo seré tu almohada. – Dijo con una mezcla de diversión y picardía. Hinata estaba muy cansada como para notar lo último.

Hinata se había quedado dormida. Y Naruto se sentía extraño. Estaba feliz por tenerla entre los brazos, así cerca, pero… lo que fuera que tuviese en el estómago se estaba moviendo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Sai lo había comprendido ¡Finalmente! El festival era un respiro para todos. Era una bocanada inmensa de aire. Solo había espacio para divertirse, uno podía olvidarse de todos sus pendientes y reír libremente con la certeza de que no iba a ocurrir nada por unas horas de distracción. Era una pausa a lo de todos los días, ofrecía algo diferente y fresco. Era la oportunidad para dar rienda suelta al niño que todos llevaban dentro, o en su defecto potencializar al niño que todavía es un niño.

No era algo realmente grande ni trascendental. Era pequeño. Pero era bonito. Y ayudaba a recordar que a veces "poquito" era "suficiente".

**Notas de la Autora:**

Nah, no los aburriré con mis excusas. Este fue el capítulo, espero haya valido la espera. ¡Gracias por leer!

Respuesta a los reviews de personas **Sin Cuenta en FanFiction**:

**Ratka**: Sí, es difícil recordarlos si nunca se presentan ;) Y, por favor, yo amo las historias. No se me ocurre el porqué no escribes reviews ¡si los redactas tan bonito! y con buena calidad. Gracias por el análisis de personajes, siento que lo estoy haciendo bien. Y gracias por estar aquí, leyendo, y por animarte a comentar. Me gustó leerte y espero volver a hacerlo (sin presiones, que sea cuando tú quieras).

**Aurora**: ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Ojalá el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**anonimo**: Este... gracias (?)

**hinamel**: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por el apoyo :)

**Marianela de Argentina**: ¡Eres un amor! Mil gracias por tu infinita paciencia. La verdad, me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, con tantos progresos en el manga tuve que borrar muchas cosas y reescribirlas porque distaban mucho de la trama actual. Espero que el nuevo capítulo haya valido la espera.

**Mak'S**:¡Gracias por leer! Tu review me hizo feliz :)

**Guest (Dayana)**: ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Estoy de vacaciones y he tratado de escribir mucho, con suerte, el próximo capítulo me tomará menos tiempo. Gracias por los ánimos :)

**Hinna Caro**: ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir ;) La verdad, no sé cómo se me ocurren las cosas… sólo suceden. Debe ser mi obsesión por ver algo de NaruHina, de tanto pensar en ellos algo productivo tiene que salir jaja. La escuela va bien ¡Gracias!


End file.
